


Maybe This Christmas

by cinelitchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Romance, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Concerts, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, First Christmas, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, Hallmark with smut, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: Dean Winchester and his brother Sam are bringing their band Scrapyard Dogs to the small town of Snow Falls, South Dakota, to perform at the annual Winter Festival.Cas Novak is the owner of the White Spruce Mountain Lodge, where the boys will be staying during their visit.A month prior, Dean and Cas met at a meet-and-greet for Scrapyard Dogs where they hit it off and neither has been able to stop thinking of the other.Now that they are in close proximity for the next week, it begs the question: Will their reunion hit the right notes or are they doomed to be a one-hit wonder?
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jody Mills & Donna Hanscum, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle & Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jack Kline & Claire Novak, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Supernatural family!
> 
> For the third year in a row, I have written a Christmas romance in a genre I lovingly dub "Hallmark with smut." Each year features a different OTP and this time Destiel demanded to have their own story.
> 
> (Honestly, after how they ended in canon I was so happy I agreed. I had the idea early in the fall and started writing in October. Thank God — or should I say Jack? — I did!)
> 
> This is a low angst, high fluff tale that will hopefully bring a smile to your face while hitting you square in the feels.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

It was a two-day drive from Savannah, Georgia, to the whimsically named Snow Falls, South Dakota, with a stopover in St. Louis, Missouri, for a decent meal and a hotel with a hot shower and a soft bed. Having been on the road for the past four months — wandering the highways in an extremely nice motorhome while performing for crowds of various sizes, either as headliners at smaller venues or opening acts for bigger draws in larger concert halls — should have made this road trip a horrible idea.

Instead, it came as a nice change of pace.

For as long as he could remember, Dean Winchester and his brother Sam had been joined at the hip. Dean had fond memories of those first four years without his younger sibling. They weren’t particularly vivid, but he remembered being showered with love by their parents. And shoving his face into a blueberry pie. His love of pie ran so deep, his family teased that it was his true love. There was truth in the humor. Then, Sam arrived and he had an instant friend. Their dad John told him it was Dean’s job to “look after Sammy” once the brothers had been introduced. It was an order the elder boy had taken to heart and continued to carry out even now.

Not that John had delivered his edict in such a militaristic fashion. Far from it. He had thought he was merely encouraging his oldest son to be a good big brother. His wife Mary also had been taken aback by the way Dean stood up for Sam and made others fall in line or suffer his wrath. Many a time had Dean come home with a bloody nose or a black eye (sometimes both), a detention note or a suspension (only once for the latter). The first few times he had shown up marred, he simply told his parents, “You should see the other guy.”

Sam had loved being protected by his big brother initially, but as he grew older, he became frustrated by how overprotective Dean was with him. So Sam got his wish and Dean taught him how to fight. He had sucked at it for the longest time, getting his ass handed to him more times than he could count. Till the day he had taken down the middle school bully in sixth grade. His eyes wide and mouth agape had made Dean laugh hard. When it registered with Sam what he had done, a wide, toothy smile broke out over his face. 

From that moment on, they had each other’s backs. The fights had become fewer and their parents could breathe easier.

What no one foresaw was how it had bonded them. They weren’t just brothers. They were best friends who did everything together; looked out for each other no matter what. Neither hesitated from pursuing whatever interested them, but it was a common interest that had landed them on an unexpected path. One that ensured they would be riding in an SUV to a small town in South Dakota that they had never heard of until a month ago.

Music had been a passion they picked up from John, who had a bar band back in the day. That was how the senior Winchester had met Mary. She was out on a blind date set up by a friend. The date had heard about “this bitchin’ band” from a guy in his dorm. A senior at the University of Kansas, Mary had little interest in landing a boyfriend when graduation was in her sights. The only reason she had agreed to the date was because her friend wanted their off-campus apartment for the night to be with her own boyfriend. Mr. Blind Date was the best friend of her roommate’s boyfriend. Plus, her friend owed her now.

Imagine Mary’s surprise when the lead singer of the band they had come to see stepped up to the microphone and sang his way into her heart. John had found her in the audience and kept finding her throughout the set. At the end of the night, he had come over, introduced himself, and asked if he could drive her home. She had said yes without hesitation despite not knowing anything else about him. For whatever reason, she had trusted John the moment their eyes met. It was the best decision she had ever made in her opinion. He agreed completely.

John’s love of music had been passed down to Dean, who had embraced his dad’s love of 1970s and 1980s guitar rock. AC/DC. Allman Brothers. Foreigner. Eric Clapton. They were gods to Dean. Kansas’ “Carry On, Wayward Son” was a particular favorite. Sam had been slow to embrace the artists that had captured his dad’s and brother’s hearts, though the 1960s and 1970s were the decades he liked best. He did have a fondness for The Rolling Stones. In truth, he also was a fan of The Beatles, Fleetwood Mac, Carole King, and U2. Dean was still disappointed that last band had made their way onto Sam’s top five list.

Both had learned to play classical guitar under John’s tutelage. Sam followed in his father’s footsteps by picking up the bass, while Dean enjoyed the acoustic. Unlike his baby brother, Dean also gravitated toward the drums (of which Sam had a rudimentary knowledge, enough to keep tempo on less drum-heavy songs) and at Mary’s encouragement had taken piano lessons. He adored rotating between all three instruments.

For fun, the family would sing cover songs with everyone taking up an instrument. Sam and Dean started writing songs in high school and even played Dean’s senior prom as demanded by the senior class in such a fashion that it terrified the principal and vice principals. More gigs followed in their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas, until Sam had graduated and headed to Stanford University in California, where he had intended to study law. He never made it to law school, but did earn his bachelor’s degree.

A talent scout had heard about the brothers through his nieces, who had gone to school with the boys. He had seen them play at a few different gigs in the Lawrence area and approached them about going professional. They had thought he was a con artist and told him to fuck off. When the man had shown up at the Winchester home soon after, Mary had told him the same thing. She had promised him if John learned of this visit, the man on her doorstep would be hearing the same message from the wrong end of a shotgun. The scout left his card and told her, “Those boys aren’t going to be a secret for long. Someone is going to sign them. I may not be the one to bring them in, but I guarantee you someone will.”

He was correct.

It happened two years later in California while Dean was visiting Sam at Stanford. Sam’s girlfriend Jessica Moore had heard stories of the famous singing brothers and even found some videos on YouTube to Sam’s amazement. (He had thought they sounded damn good and remembered the talent scout who sought them out, wondering if they had made the right decision. One look at Jessica had put paid to that.) She had arranged for the Winchesters to perform a short set at a bar not far from campus that the students and townies frequented.

That was the night Sam and Dean met Bobby Singer.

Fourteen weeks later, Bobby had been hired as their manager with John and Mary’s approval and seven months after that, the boys had their first recording contract with an independent label. Scrapyard Dogs were officially a band. As for the name, well, Bobby owned a salvage yard, where he lived in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dean and Sam had always considered themselves scrappy and up for a fight. They were quite proud of the moniker.

The band was not an overnight success. It was to the brothers’ eternal relief that it didn’t happen like that. Instead, it was word of mouth and companies such as Bandcamp and Spotify that had them slowly building their careers. Sam had insisted on graduating from college before devoting himself full-time to music. That hadn’t meant he wasn’t coming up with songs between studying and sleep. He and Dean had continuously emailed lyrics back and forth, as well as melodies, crafting tracks though apart. Dean also had written solo and recorded the demos, sending them to his brother for feedback.

Always a team, no music was released without their approval. If one of them liked something and the other didn’t, it wasn’t happening. They had worked their asses off over the years with the support of their parents and Bobby. The boys had moved in with their manager, while they decided where to live during the early years. Luckily, Bobby had an old house with plenty of room. As time passed, he had become part of the family. Sam and Dean trusted him implicitly. He respected them and never abused that trust. There were a handful of other acts Bobby had on his roster that were mostly local, but the Winchesters were his priority.

If their manager hadn’t signed off on this “unique opportunity” as he had put it, Dean would have headed home to Lawrence to spend Christmas with their parents while Sam and his longtime girlfriend Jessica would be with her family in Ohio. Instead, John and Mary, and Jessica had agreed to come to this small town in South Dakota to spend the holiday with their loved ones. Mary had called it a Christmas adventure and the light in her eyes had ensured John saw it the same way. They were due to arrive on the twenty-fourth of December in time for Scrapyard Dogs’ big concert. A car would pick them up at the airport in Sioux Falls and deliver them to the town the mayor herself described to the boys as a “Christmas wonderland.”

Driving into the town of Snow Falls, South Dakota, on the afternoon of December fifteenth, Sam Winchester had the exact same look on his face he did the moment after he had taken down the school bully in sixth grade. He came to a stop at an intersection and took in the grandeur around him.

Next to him in the passenger seat, Dean had a similar expression, complete with the wide, toothy grin plastered on his face that his brother had failed to develop. He looked out the side window and moved to the windshield.

“It looks like the set of a damn Hallmark movie,” Sam observed dumbly. “I thought it was a joke that Christmas could throw up on a town.”

“Holy crap,” Dean muttered. Then, with the appropriate enthusiasm only a child of six could muster, “We get to spend Christmas in Christmasland! This is fucking _awesome_!”

  
  


No one less than the esteemed mayor of Snow Falls herself brought Sam and Dean to this small town nestled in the Black Hills. She had a weeklong festival that was held annually in the days leading up to Christmas. Every year, a music act was booked to play a few shows and participate in the town festivities. This year would be bigger than usual as the big day fell on a Friday, which meant Snow Falls would have two weekends bookending the festival. The event ran officially from December eighteenth through the twenty-fourth with bonus activities planned for December twenty-six through twenty-seven. Christmas was the one day during this period where the town was essentially quiet.

The festival took months to plan, starting in mid-July and wrapping up the first week in December. Everything was going along smoothly until November first. That was the day The Miller’s Daughters called to cancel. 

Or at least what was left of them. 

As it happened, the middle sister of the three who had comprised the band ran off with an ex-girlfriend three days prior and no one had heard from her. Also, the two remaining sisters had gotten into a huge row over it with the eldest screaming she quit. With no bandmates and no interest in performing without her siblings, the youngest told the mayor the bad news.

Jody Mills was desperate.

She needed a replacement band and had no candidates. Everyone she reached out to either wasn’t interested in spending the holiday in South Dakota on such short notice or was too expensive. Usually, Jody was able to court potential musicians over an extended period, entice them with the small town charm and Christmas spirit, then hand over a candy cane once they signed on the dotted line. This tended to happen in the summer when she had time to finesse her sales pitch. Early November had disappeared quickly and at that point, she could see Thanksgiving looming in the near distance; that damn turkey getting larger with each passing day.

It was a shock when she had been presented with a wild card suggestion from the owner of one of the local hotels. He was a mild mannered fellow, who loved the town though he didn’t serve on any committee nor was a member of the Town Council. Still, Jody had listened when he spoke up since she had been friends with him since he had moved to town nearly twenty years ago. As it happened, his son was a fan of this duo called Scrapyard Dogs and as luck had it, they were going to be in Minneapolis opening for Josh Ritter in a few days — sixteen days since “the incident,” as Jody had referred to the loss of her original main act. From what the man knew of the band’s music, it would play well with the crowd at the festival.

With nothing more than a wing and a prayer, Jody had tracked down the contact information for Bobby Singer after listening to a few early EPs and some of the Scrapyard Dogs’ more recent albums. Their latest had dropped at the end of October, which had only encouraged her because what music act would turn down good publicity? If their fans happened to come to Snow Falls to see their favorite band play, even better.

Several calls and a few emails later, Jody had a meeting with Sam and Dean Winchester and their manager that Saturday morning at ten in a Minneapolis hotel. They could give her an hour as they still had a show to perform that night after playing the evening prior. While it wasn’t their tour, they had responsibilities. As a perk, they had guaranteed tickets would be waiting for her and two friends for Friday night’s concert when she had mentioned she knew someone who would love to see them live.

The meeting had gone better than she could have dreamed. As it happened, Dean absolutely loved Christmas and couldn’t think of a better way to spend the holiday than in a town that felt as strongly as he did. Sam had been a tougher sell, but Jody saw how much he had enjoyed seeing his brother’s face light up at the prospect. He had a girlfriend and didn’t want to be away from her especially at Christmas. There also were their parents to consider as spending the holidays with them was tradition. Jody had sweetened the pot by offering rooms at the White Spruce Mountain Lodge for not just Sam and Dean, but Bobby and their family, too. She knew the owner kept a block of rooms open for the festival’s band du jour every year.

After she had waited outside for a few minutes while the men had talked over her proposition, they had reached an agreement. Bobby had gotten in touch the Monday after they met and the contracts had been signed and delivered within forty-eight hours. Jody had kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did. She had kept in touch with Bobby over the intervening weeks. Turned out they had a lot in common and a friendship blossomed. Not to mention he had his own connection to the town. 

Still, she screamed in utter joy when she had been told Sam and Dean were on their way to Snow Falls yesterday morning. Her wife wasn’t happy at being woken up in such a fashion until she knew why. Then, she joined in Jody’s celebration.

Now, as she waited in her office at Town Hall for the call that the Winchester brothers had arrived, Jody kept herself busy looking over the boys’ itinerary during their stay. Nothing too heavy, it would give them more than enough time to get to know the town and its residents. She was looking forward to getting to know them better. Bobby would pop in for a few days during the festival to make sure the concerts went off without a hitch. He also had promised to join the mayor for dinner at least one night, which made her smile when she thought about it. Jody couldn’t wait for him and her wife to meet.

Her phone rang and she answered it on the first ring as it was her assistant. “What’s up, Sara?”

“Sam and Dean Winchester are here. Should I send them in?”

“Nope. I’ll be right out. Just need to grab my coat.”

Walking out of her office with her winter trench coat buttoned up, she extended her hand to Dean, then Sam. “Hope the drive wasn’t too horrible. Savannah, right?”

“Right,” Dean confirmed. “I drove the first leg and Sammy took over today. It’s beautiful country out here. Don’t think I’ve really had the pleasure of spending much time in South Dakota outside of Sioux Falls.”

“Well, with your tour schedule, I’m not surprised. From what Bobby’s told me, you have a mix of tours with established artists and your own solo runs. Can’t leave you much time to road trip for fun.”

“We would if we could,” Sam admitted. “We’ve always talked about stealing our dad’s sixty-seven Chevy Impala and not looking back but, short of having everything we love stripped away — including breathing — I just don’t think we can make the time. When we’re not touring, we’re basically working on new songs or recording.”

Dean turned to look at his brother, lifting a corner of his mouth. “That baby is gonna be mine one day. Hell or high water, she’s mine.”

With a snort, Sam replied, “Dad’s going to be buried in that damn car. Pretty sure he loves it more than either of us.”

“Can you blame him? That car is a thing of beauty.”

Glancing at Jody, Sam rolled his eyes. “The loves of my brother’s life: pie, music, and that car.”

“Damn straight,” Dean confirmed with a shit-eating grin. “What else is there?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a partner to share your life with, for starters? And I’m not talking about a bed warmer, but someone significant.”

A shrug was Dean’s response. He was silent for a moment. “Well, we all can’t be lucky enough to find the love of our life when we’re eighteen.”

Not wanting to see the light go out in Dean’s eyes so soon after his arrival, Jody took charge of the conversation. “What do you say we go for a walk around the downtown? Give you boys a quick tour before depositing you at the White Spruce? Thought we could grab lunch at the hotel, if you’re hungry.”

It worked. Those green irises sparkled like the town Christmas tree when lit. “That would be awesome! I tried to get a good look when we came in, but I bet you can really soak up the Christmas atmosphere on foot.”

“Absolutely,” Jody assured him with a smile. “I’ll give you the nickel tour, but you guys will have plenty of time to get the lay of the land. You have two whole days to yourself before the festival. Don’t worry. You will see the venues where you will be playing during that time. I want to make sure you’re comfortable with everything and it’s to your satisfaction.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, Mayor Mills,” Sam said. “Bobby’s already signed off on them, but I am anxious to see the places.”

She could see the apprehension leaking from his pores and wanted to calm his nerves. “Actually, one spot is along Main Street. You probably passed it when you came in. It’s the spot for the tree lighting concert. Very low key, troubadour feel. I can show you where you'll be playing all ages afternoon gig, too. Your big show is at a special venue, which I can show you tomorrow.”

“Perfect! We really appreciate you doing this, mayor,” Dean said. “The town tour and everything.”

“My pleasure! Please, call me Jody. We’re going to be spending a fair amount of time together while you’re here. No need to be formal.”

Dean hadn’t expected her to drop the formalities. She had seemed cool, but this nudged her more firmly in that camp. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Okay, Jody. Show us Christmasland!” Leaning forward, he lowered his voice. “So, uh, how many Santas you got rockin’ up in this joint? And what are the odds of seeing some actual reindeer?”

As they walked down Main Street, the smile on Dean’s face grew wider and brighter with every step. Downtown Snow Falls was decorated from one end to the other with every type of winter and Christmas decoration you could imagine. A few storefronts opted to highlight Kwanzaa, which impressed both him and Sam. They liked the town was inclusive when it came to the winter holidays. While Sam interrogated Jody on how Hanukkah was represented, Dean half-listened, too busy soaking up the magic of the season.

His eyes scanned the faces that passed them by as they walked along the sidewalk as well as those across the street. Dean hadn’t been fully aware he was doing it, but he was looking for someone. The odds were incredibly low he would find this person here of all places. He didn’t even know the guy’s full name for crying out loud. They had a nice little exchange during a meet and greet in Minneapolis last month where Dean and Sam had agreed to autograph merchandise bought at the show following their performance as the opening act.

*********

The eighteen-year-old who had stepped over to Dean’s side of the table after talking with Sam for a minute had gotten his attention when he told Dean how “Down the Road” was his favorite Scrapyard Dogs song. That was off their second EP, released a good eighteen months before their debut album dropped and barely made a blip. Dean was impressed by the deep cut shout out and even more so when the kid told him it reminded him of a Robert Johnson track someone had introduced him to on something called a Discord server. Whatever the hell that was. But hey, it was getting the younger generation into some damn fine music, so more power to it.

When the kid had admitted he was here with his dad after Dean asked if he was here with his girlfriend, Dean’s world had stopped for a few seconds when a tall, dark man in a tan trench coat approached. He had slate blue eyes, a wide mouth that lit up his face when he smiled, and the most delicious blush that shaded his cheeks just right. 

“You’re the cool dad who let his son come to a concert on a Friday night?” Dean had flirted shamelessly. He couldn’t help it. This guy was handsome in the sweetest way and how his skin colored at the compliment had Dean’s heart pumping hard in his chest. Don’t even get him started on those eye crinkles.

“He may be eighteen, but he wasn’t driving four hours to get here without an adult in the car. Good thing I’m something of a fan of yours, as well.”

Dean had swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He knew this hot dad meant Scrapyard Dogs and not him specifically, but damn the other man might as well have meant exactly that.

“Lucky us.” He had flashed Hot Dad a nervous smile and let out a flustered chuckle. “So, what’s your favorite song … Dad?”

Dammit. That was close. _Do not call him Hot Dad. That’s just for you. Don’t be weird. Just be normal. You got this._

Hot Dad thought about it for a minute. “‘Barroom Brawl’ is a lot of fun. Though probably ‘Flagstaff’ if I’m being honest.”

“Flagstaff” was the B track off the latest single for the new album, their eighth, which had just been released last month. Dean had written it two years ago following his breakup with his longtime girlfriend, but the boys had never released it till now because it was way too personal for Dean. Sam barely had to set up a defense of the song to get his brother to agree now was the time to send it out into the world as Dean was finally in a good enough place to see its potential. “Barroom Brawl” was their third most popular song off the second album, and the one Dean and Sam had the most fun writing.

“Good picks, Dad. I see where your son gets his taste in music.”

The kid and Hot Dad had laughed, leading Dean to surmise that the father wasn’t nearly as plugged in as his son. He was right.

“Jack is always listening to music,” Hot Dad confessed. “He DJs our meals thanks to the wireless Bluetooth speaker we have at the house. I’m constantly getting playlists. It’s how he turned me on to you and your brother.”

When Dean had played back this conversation in his head later that night, he made sure to omit the _and your brother_ part. That said, he had enjoyed getting a peek into this family’s life. The bond between the father and son had made him miss his own dad. It also had made him happy he was sharing this musical journey with Sam at his side.

“Yeah, he and I,” Dean had jerked his head in his brother’s direction, “are always sending each other playlists or just individual songs and albums. It’s an addiction that we blame our dad for.”

“Sounds like a cool dad,” Jack observed with admiration.

“He is at that.”

Dean had been about to send them on their way because their handler for the evening was giving him the stink eye while pointing at the line of fans he still had to get through before he and Sam could bail, but Hot Dad had spoken thereby getting Dean’s full attention.

“One other song I love was that one you sang tonight, ‘If I Didn’t Have You.’ I’m a huge Amanda Marshall fan — again thanks to Jack — but I’ve never heard it sung live and I thought you did an outstanding job. Really did it justice.”

That compliment had taken Dean’s breath away. He had held Hot Dad’s gaze for a long moment before he regained his composure. The look of compassion and understanding in those blue eyes had made Dean wish he could ask him out.

And that was something he never did.

Not just because Hot Dad was a fan.

But because until that night, Dean had thought his queer side had been an aberration. One male lover in forty-two years — and that had been more than fifteen years ago — had seemed to be a fluke. He had never hid his bisexuality, but there never had been another man he had been attracted to enough to take to bed.

Until now.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I have loved that song since it came out and I am so happy someone else knows who Amanda Marshall is. We’ve played that song in rehearsals and I’ve played it on my own privately, but we never performed it on tour until tonight. For some reason, I decided it was time.”

“It was kismet we came tonight.” Hot Dad smiled beatifically.

“I think it was.” Dean stood, extending his hand. “I didn’t catch your name.”

This had seemed to jolt Hot Dad out of his brief reverie and he took the musician’s hand. “Cas.”

A good solid grip. _Snap out of it! Time to send him and Jack home._

Shit.

He had used the kid’s name. Dean knew he was screwed.

Indeed, he was as he continually thought about the pair, especially Cas. It was unheard of for him or Sam to make a connection like that with their fans. This was why you didn’t get involved. Did he really make a connection though? He had talked to Jack like he did every other person who came through that night and other nights. If so, why them? It had been the damnedest thing. Dean hadn’t been too concerned. They would fade from his thoughts in time or at least settle comfortably in his memories. 

Or so he had thought.

*********

“Who are you looking for?” Sam asked.

Dean snapped back into the present where he was walking on the sidewalk with his brother and the mayor. “No one. I’m just taking in everything. It’s not every day you get to live in Christmasland.”

“Will you stop calling it that? It’s embarrassing.”

“Not to me.” Jody joined their discussion. “I think it’s cute and spot on. Though officially we call it a winter wonderland.”

“The mayor thinks it’s cute.” Dean loved seeing how annoyed his baby brother was at this development. To Jody, he added, “He’s such a Grinch.”

“I am not a Grinch,” Sam rebutted through gritted teeth.

“Scrooge.” Dean corrected.

Sam opened his mouth to say something decidedly not keeping with the Christmas spirit only to be interrupted by Jody’s laughter.

“You guys are something else. If I hadn’t known you were brothers before now, that little exchange would have confirmed it.

“Come on, the town square is up ahead. I’ll show you where you’ll be playing Friday night as part of the festival’s tree lighting ceremony.”

After spending twenty minutes admiring the small area set aside for their show, as well as the partially decorated Blue Spruce that stood at sixty-five feet and had been delivered two weeks ago as per tradition, the trio headed to the venue where their all-ages gig would be held. Forty thousand lights were strung around the tree with plenty of decorations available and ready to be hung. There were people gathered to select an ornament before handing it off to a worker to hang in the best spot.

Another half-hour later, they were back on Main Street after checking out the Shurley Park amphitheater. It was bigger than either brother had expected from how Jody had described it and after scoping out where their instruments would go on the stage, they shared the same vision of how the setup would work in their favor. While it wasn’t nearly on the scale of larger amphitheaters, the intimacy was something Sam and Dean appreciated. Plus, the crowd could easily reach 500 people. Sam was starting to understand how he had underestimated this town. The grin on Dean’s face cracking the snobby shell the younger man had developed unintentionally.

“Alright. You win,” Sam relented, lifting the corner of his mouth. “This could be pretty cool, actually.”

Jody was pleased with how excited the Winchesters were about playing in her town. She hadn’t worried about Dean as he had been like a kid in a candy shop from the moment she had described Snow Falls. To see his reaction in the actual environment only made her happier. Sam had her worried despite his agreeing to bring their act to town. She understood he was trying to do what was right for the band and for his family. Now that he had seen two out of the three venues, she was confident he was fully on board. No way he would hate where the main event for Scrapyard Dogs would take place.

Checking her watch, she let out a soft exclamation. “I hadn’t realized how late it was. It’s almost five and we need to get you checked in at the hotel. You two must be starving!”

“I can eat.” Dean patted his stomach over his navy blue parka, the bright sun not knocking the chill out of the air. The temperature was in the low-to-mid-thirties.

“So could I actually.” Sam thought about their previous meal. “Last thing we ate was a convenience store turkey wrap for me and a hot dog for him with a bag of chips and drink each. That was what, around twelve-thirty?”

“Far too long ago.” Dean looked at Jody. “You said this place we’re staying at has good food?”

She nodded. “Absolutely. You’re going to love it. Let’s get you back to your car, then you can follow me over.”

Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Sam walked into the front entrance of the White Spruce Mountain Lodge. A two-story building that stretched out to cover three acres, it held twenty-four rooms, two suites on each floor; a main area; a formal dining room; and state-of-the-art kitchen. There were also four private cabins with their own private balconies. The foyer gave off a homey feel despite the hotel trappings.

Wreaths hung on each of the double doors of the entrance. Inside, Canadian pine garland was strung near the ceiling along each wall of the lobby, as well as the front desk. Giant red bows were tired around each newel at the main stairs with red and gold ribbons woven around the handrails. An enormous, decorated Christmas tree sat in the common area facing the large windows looking out onto the driveway, fake presents situated beneath to complete the look.

A familiar face greeted the boys as they took a quick glance around the downstairs.

“You made it!” Jack Kline announced by way of welcome.

The eighteen-year-old beamed at the newcomers, running a hand through his blond hair to sweep back an errant lock that had fallen over his eye.

Sam smiled and walked over to the front desk. “I remember you. Minneapolis last month. You told me ‘Home’ was one of your favorite songs of ours. Then, you went to my brother and made him your Number One fan.”

Jack blushed. “I doubt that. I stand by what I said though. ‘Home’ is such a great song. You said you wrote it about your hometown of Lawrence, Kansas, not about your girlfriend like most have speculated. I love that. More Springsteen than Maroon 5.”

This got a hearty laugh out of Sam. “I will happily take that comparison.” He turned to look at his brother. “Hey, Dean. Look who it is!”

Dean saw and his ashen face, paired with the dry mouth and pounding in his chest, had him convinced he was having a heart attack or even a panic attack. Something was attacking him that was for certain. _Don’t freak out. So Jack is here. That doesn’t mean Cas is suddenly going to come through that door behind the desk. Come on, it’s not like he owns the place._

Cas didn’t come through the office door behind the front desk much to Dean’s relief. Instead, he came down the stairs just as Dean had reached Sam and Jack. He was just attractive as Dean remembered. When Cas’ face lit up upon seeing them, Dean’s heart swelled and he felt a little light-headed.

“Wait, do you guys own this place?” Sam couldn’t believe their luck. One glance at his brother showed Dean felt the same way. He grinned, knowing he would get the truth out of Dean later. His brother’s reaction to seeing Jack and Cas was too good to ignore. While he was a little hurt that Dean hadn’t confided in him fully regarding Cas, he understood. He had been there himself when it came to crushes.

“We do,” Cas informed them. “It’s been in Jack’s mom’s family for three generations. Come on, I’ll check you guys in.” To his son, he instructed, “Jack, why don’t you get their bags out of the car?”

“Nah, we can do that.” Dean’s voice hit a higher register he had no idea it had been capable of till now.

“Oh, good! You found everybody!” Jody blew through the front doors with a mischievous grin. “Are we settled? Cas, I promised these boys a fantastic meal.”

She caught Dean’s eye and winked.

Sonofabitch. He had been set up by the freaking mayor. There were two hotels in town: the White Spruce and another one on the other side of town called, appropriately enough, the Snow Falls Inn. Dean had learned this when researching the town online. Jody had conveniently failed to mention there were two hotels and now he understood why.

Wait.

Hold on.

That meant….

_Holy crap. Hot Dad told her about me._

Dean glanced at Cas, who had his eyes on the computer screen in front of him while he got them registered.

“I have you in the suites on the second floor, rooms 23 and 25,” the lodge owner told them as he handed them their key cards one at a time. “Jack will help you bring in your bags.”

He turned his warm gaze toward Dean, who felt an electric spark when Cas’ finger brushed against his own as he took the key card. The blood rushed to his cock when Cas spoke next.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Words didn’t exist in Dean’s mind now. All he could do was nod, briefly smile, and book it upstairs to his room. He saw the look on Sam’s face as he passed him. There was no question he was going to hear about this for the rest of his life. Dean wanted nothing more than to lock himself in the suite and only come out when it was time to perform. 

God, he was an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas’ heart sank as he watched Dean run from him like he had just seen a demon or worse, had been told the Wi-Fi was down. The lodge owner merely thought he was being friendly. He had said those words to thousands of customers over the years. Never had any of them reacted so oddly. It concerned him that he may have somehow offended Dean, when that was the last thing he wanted.

Sam had assured him it was nothing, but Cas had seen how taken aback the younger Winchester had been by his brother’s behavior. Perhaps Sam was used to it since he seemed to cover for Dean with relative ease. Still, when he had smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. That also unsettled Cas.

“You know how some people get hangry? My brother gets stupid.” Sam had cast his glance back toward the stairs that a family of five were descending. Turning back to Cas, he had added, “I apologize. He usually reserves the crazy for family.”

Honestly, Cas wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he wasn’t going to hold a grudge. If that’s all that it was, then so be it. He would find out soon enough. The brothers were here through the Sunday after Christmas. In a town this size and with them staying at his lodge, avoiding each other would be difficult. Though Cas knew he could make it happen if that’s what Dean wanted.

As a matter of fact, that was what he had done for the rest of the day. He knew the myriad ways in and out of the hotel so as not to deal with the guests. Nearly twenty years and there was nothing about the place he didn’t know. So, he made him himself scarce. The employees could reach him easily enough if any problems arose.

Jody had tried to talk to him after Sam followed Jack upstairs with the rest of his and Dean’s luggage, but he had shut her down blaming last-minute additions to his pre-festival to-do list. There were no additions as everything had been completed yesterday. He still had a walkthrough to complete tomorrow that would take a couple hours, but outside of that, the lodge was ready for the influx of customers that would arrive starting Thursday afternoon. By Saturday night, the White Spruce Mountain Lodge would be at capacity — minus the one suite reserved for John and Mary Winchester, who weren’t due until Christmas Eve.

His phone rang that night after Jack had gone to bed. Jody refused to take no for an answer as she had sent Cas a few texts after he had left her at the front desk earlier. Her persistence made him smile. Even if he didn’t want to talk about Dean Winchester and his own confused feelings, he suspected it would be healthier if he didn’t keep everything bottled up.

“You didn’t respond to my texts,” Jody scolded, bypassing formalities. “I wanted to know how you were.”

“Confused. Feeling a more than a little stupid.”

To his dismay, Jack had told Jody how Cas had hit it off with the musician. He really wished his son hadn’t been so observant and keen to tell of the encounter. It was a moment. Nothing more. Knowing Jody had plans to meet the brothers the day after the Minneapolis concert with the offer of staying at the lodge on the table had given him a thrill. As much as he had tried to convince himself and loved ones otherwise, he wanted the Winchesters to agree to perform at the Winter Festival. Seeing Dean again and possibly getting to know him, even as a friend, was too good an opportunity.

Then, this afternoon happened. 

Fuck his luck.

“What do you have to feel stupid about? You did nothing wrong. So you have a crush on a guy in a band. Who doesn’t at some point? He was the one who lost his shit. And may I point out that we don’t know if it was a good or bad thing. He _was_ surprised to see you.”

Cas chortled mirthlessly. “ _Surprised?!_ He was stunned. Shocked even. You didn’t tell him I owned the lodge. That much is certain.”

“He didn’t ask. Besides, I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“Nice isn’t the word I think he would use. To be honest, I’m not so sure I would either.”

She sighed. “Cas, I’m sorry. It never occurred to me he would be anything less than happy to see you. Especially from the way Jack talked and your reaction to his retelling of that night. I honestly wasn’t planning some lovers reunion. Much.”

“For a moment, I thought he was happy to see me,” he admitted forlornly. “There was this light in his eyes that flared later when I handed him his key card.”

“Sounds like you short-circuited him. Give him time to reboot. A good night’s rest and some time to acclimate and he’ll come around. I’m sure of it.”

Shaking his head, he made a resolution. “Letting him be is what I’m doing. I’m not good at putting myself out there. Each time I do, I’m the one left behind with a broken heart. This time, I’ll just have a bruised ego. Not so bad, really.”

There was no anger in his voice. He spoke matter-of-factly as though presenting evidence in a trial. They talked a bit longer about their families and decorating the festival tree in the square. Cas promised he would stop by and add his chosen ornament in the next couple days. It was tradition for the townsfolk to either bring an ornament of their own for the tree or choose from among those donated. There was smaller tree, located inside Town Hall, that was filled with historical ornaments that had been collected over the decades.

Before hanging up, Jody made him promise not to shut down his heart. “No one is good at putting themselves out there, Cas. That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.”

Tucked away in his office the next day, Cas let his mind wander between phone calls to vendors regarding delivery schedules. He didn’t want to leave the calls too late in case there were any issues with the festival starting in two days. Thankfully, there were only a handful left to complete. Last night’s phone call with Jody haunted him. Even now, he couldn’t shake her parting words. 

God, he missed Jack’s mom more than ever. Kelly Kline had been his best friend and biggest champion. She brought him to Snow Falls after she moved back eighteen years ago following the end of a bad relationship. Pregnant and terrified her ex-boyfriend would follow her here, Cas came for what was supposed to be a short visit. Her parents and the town had rallied round her in such a way it had touched his heart. She had worked at the lodge while pregnant, telling her father it was time she learned the family business. Sadly, that had proved prophetic. Two years after Jack’s birth, her father died of a heart attack and eighteen months later, breast cancer took her mother.

By then, Cas had already moved to town and was assistant manager, a position Kelly’s father had bestowed upon him after proving himself by working from the bottom up. Cas was there when Jack was born as Kelly deemed him her birth partner. He had been there for every moment of Jack’s life, including the big blows. The boy was too young to fully appreciate his grandparents’ deaths. His mother’s, he had grasped no holds barred. It had devastated him when he lost her ahead of his ninth birthday. From that moment, Jack called Cas “Dad” and the older man made sure he never lost that privilege.

Kelly would be able to talk sense into him now. She would tell him that first impressions aren’t always representative of the person’s character. That Jody was right in that Dean hadn’t been expecting to see Cas again and that just maybe he had been thinking of Cas, too. With this in mind, he allowed himself the mental respite. He thought back to Minneapolis and those five minutes in the hallway of The Armory, where he had met Dean Winchester.

Perhaps to an outsider, it would look like any other meeting. To Cas, it felt as though a connection had been made. He hadn’t expected anything when Jack had called him over from his spot against the wall. In fact, he wasn’t even sure why his son had done so in the first place. Of course, Jack and he were tight. Closer than most parents and their children. They were best friends. Confidences were shared that kept the cord between them tethered. It was easy talking to Jack and his son seemed to feel the same.

That said, Cas had been perfectly happy to observe his son meeting one of his music idols from the other side of the hallway. He had a perfect view. It had seemed to be going well enough. Then, came the signal and away Cas went. The man Jack had been talking to was strikingly handsome with short, sculpted brown hair that obviously took a lot of time and product to make look that good. His chiseled features would make anyone with a libido take notice, but it was how Dean had looked at Cas when their eyes first met that had made his pulse quicken.

The more time they had conversed, the more Cas had started seeing past the aesthetic to the man within. He saw someone with a quick wit who had a passion for his music and who took the time to get to know his fans a little before giving them the coveted autograph they had initially sought. Watching him with Jack had endeared Dean to Cas even more. Up close, Cas saw the musician’s green eyes light up when talking of the playlists Jack made or of Dean’s brother and father. They really were a lovely mossy color.

If there was one moment that stood out though, it had been when Cas had complimented his performance of “If I Didn’t Have You.” There was no mistaking how much the song had meant to Dean and it had seemed as though Cas’ praise was the icing on the cake. He had never met a celebrity until that night. Such a special experience had satisfied him so that he had no desire to ever meet another. Nothing could ever match meeting Dean. Somehow, Cas suspected Dean and Sam didn’t see themselves as celebrities. That just made him like them more.

Which brought him back to his current predicament. The more he thought about it, the thought of staying away from the musician didn’t sit right with him. Maybe he should test the waters and see if yesterday was just a fluke? Couldn’t hurt. Thinking about Dean made the corners of his mouth curl up.

Speaking of yesterday, he remembered the spark that jolted through him when their fingers touched as Cas handed him the key card for his room. Had Dean felt it, too? Was that what had caused his flustered reaction? Something similar had happened in Minneapolis. They had shaken hands when a charge of energy shot between them. Their hands stayed connected for a few seconds longer than necessary as did their gaze. When they separated, Cas had felt like he had been unplugged, the extra power leaking from him just as quickly as it had been delivered.

He shook his head to clear the ridiculous thoughts from his mind. What was he doing? Mooning over some guy he met a month ago — _who was a guest_ , he reminded himself — and was only in town for a gig that would net his album some extra publicity while putting his band in the spotlight for their seasonal goodwill.

It was business.

Nothing more.

_Sorry, Kelly._

His head sorted, Cas got back to work. The rest of the day was spent putting out metaphorical fires; the ones that always seemed to occur right before a major event. Nothing too difficult, though it was taxing on his nerves and spiked his anxiety levels. He knew he shouldn’t let it affect him as it was better for these incidents to happen now and not once the festival commenced.

When he headed out that evening, it was after six. Jack had already texted to let him know the chicken breast was in the oven and that Cas could handle the side dishes as he had a poem to write for English class. Winter break started Friday, which was a blessing as Jack would be available to work some longer shifts during the week. His son would be paid accordingly, and be given the additional perks of attending the tree lighting ceremony and Scrapyard Dogs concerts.

As he did on the nights right before the festival commenced, Cas went back to the lodge around eleven for a last check on things. His overnight clerk did a fantastic job and his visit was not a slight on him in the least. It was more that Cas wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing he had made sure everything was as it should be. To his satisfaction, that was the case tonight.

Just as he was about to leave, Dean came downstairs in a T-shirt, pajama bottoms, slippers, and an open robe. He stopped on the third to the bottom step as their eyes met. Their gaze held for those extra few seconds as he closed the gap between them. Cas couldn’t read his expression and braced himself for the worst.

“I didn’t expect to see anyone at this hour.” He addressed his guest cordially, doing a decent job keeping the emotion out of his voice. “How can I help you?”

“Stop being a pod person. You’re freaking me out.”

Instantly, the facade fell from Cas’ face. He hadn’t expected Dean to call him out like that. _Thought there would be more dancing around the subject. This is good though. Let’s clear the air._

Dean exhaled in relief. “Better.” 

His eyes were questioning and brow was furrowed. “I get that you're busy and I didn’t exactly endear myself to you yesterday when we got here, but have you been avoiding me? ‘Cause it feels like it.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then.” He clearly had not been prepared to be given such a direct answer. The twitch of one side of his mouth showed he enjoyed it. “Look, I’m sorry I was such an ass. The last thing I want is for things to be weird between us.”

“You weren’t an ass. Or maybe you were, I don’t know.” Cas cast his eyes down. “I just don’t like feeling like I did something wrong when I'm pretty sure I didn’t.”

He felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t. I’m sorry my freaking out freaked you out. I never expected to see you again.”

Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s. “And now that you have? Is it that horrible?”

Those green eyes widened in shock. “What?! Hell, no! You kidding?! I couldn't believe I got so lucky.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, the green irises were hidden behind his closed eyelids, his face twisted in regret.

Cas gave a lopsided grin as joy coursed through his system like adrenaline had been applied to his heart. “Thought I was the only one who felt that way.”

Dean’s eyes popped open, his mouth slightly agape.

“What?” 

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

No way could the man he had dubbed Hot Dad be that good looking and that forgiving. Dean had made a complete and total ass of himself earlier. There was no denying it. To think he hadn’t botched any hope of at least a friendship with Cas blew his mind. And yet, here was this guy with an adorable grin on his face telling him that it wasn’t over yet.

_Well, I be damned._

“You _wanted_ to see me again after Minneapolis?” Dean couldn’t hide the wariness in his voice. He was just a random guy in a band his son happened to like.

As much as he hated to admit it, two-and-a half years after his last relationship and he was still hesitant to put himself on the line for anyone. Damn if the attractive father didn’t make him want to risk it.

“Of course,” Cas told him. “Even if you didn’t feel the same—”

“ _I do_.” Two tiny words were stressed to within an inch of their life. Dean didn’t want to have this conversation standing by the front desk, so he pointed toward the space opposite them. “Shall we?”

A short burst of air blew out of him when Cas led them to the common area, noting how the other man took one of the two comfortable-looking overstuffed armchairs opposite the couch. _Doesn’t want to get too cozy. I can appreciate that. Ease into whatever this is. Good move, Hot Dad._ Dean took the other chair, leaning back into it. That didn’t feel right, so came forward and rested his forearms on his thighs.

“You agreed to house me and Sam before we even met?” Cas stiffened at the question. Shit. Not what he meant. “Not accusing you of anything. Just trying to follow the breadcrumbs.”

His host relaxed at the clarification. “Yes. It seemed like a win-win. Help Jody and give Jack a chance to breathe the same air as one of his favorite bands. I just prayed you weren’t total douchebags.”

“Well, two out of three ain’t bad.” Dean grinned.

“I suppose not.” Cas mirrored him. “I didn’t know I had left such an impression. You must meet hundreds of people while touring.”

“Pretty much,” he admitted. “But while others fade, you never left. So many times I wondered if just maybe I would run into you while I was here, which was insane because I didn’t even know where you lived other than four hours from Minneapolis.

“Then, we walked in and I saw Jack.” Dean turned his head, giving the front desk a wistful look before coming back to his new friend. “Next thing I knew, you were waltzing in and I thought I was going to implode on the spot. You know the rest.”

Cas nodded in understanding. “Sorry if I freaked you out with my forthrightness when I gave you the key card. I was just trying to be friendly and may have overplayed my hand.”

A soft chuckle bubbled up. “If that’s you overplaying your hand, we’re in trouble.”

The warmest smile lit up Cas’ face. “I have no game. It’s been years and obviously I don’t know what I’m doing. I can’t remember the last time I made a new … friend.”

Dean didn’t miss the small pause between those last two words. That was fine. It would do for now. “Me, too. Friends is a good place to start.”

Having been perched on the edge of his chair the entire time, Cas took advantage of the dissolution of the tension between them and sat in it properly. His arms resting on either side. “I want to apologize for avoiding you since yesterday. I’m usually more visible, but I couldn’t bear running into you with things as awkward as they were.”

“I get that.” Though it pained him to hear how he had hurt him, Dean did understand. “It wasn’t fun looking for you everywhere I went today. I’ve been wanting to apologize this whole time. Told myself I’d grab Jack tomorrow to get the dirt on your location if I didn’t run into you.”

“Your brother said that you get stupid when you’re hungry.”

“Funny, he told me I was just plain stupid for acting like I did. He wasn’t wrong.”

“Is this what happens when you can’t sleep?” Cas teased. “You accost people in the middle of the night?”

“Dude, it’s eleven o’clock. Don’t be so dramatic,” Dean scoffed, enjoying the tonal shift in their conversation. “Actually, I was hoping to sneak into the kitchen. I’d kill for a sandwich.” He winked. “Running into you was a bonus.”

Those blue eyes narrowed shrewdly. “I see. Trying to pilfer my lunchmeat and condiments. Guess it’s lucky we ran into each other as I make a mean sandwich.”

Turning the upper half of his body so his arms were atop that of the chair, Dean leaned forward. “Do tell. You got one that’s going to make me sleep like a baby?”

“Perhaps. It depends on what you want to dream about. You see, different kinds of food make for different kinds of dreams. I hear ham and cheese on rye will make you dream of a tall, cool blonde.”

He kept his gaze on Cas. “What if I want to dream of someone tall, awkward yet sexy with dark brown hair?”

“Turkey.”

So quick was Cas’ reply that Dean broke out in the widest smile as his eyes glowed in the dim lighting. “Can I get some buttermilk with that?”

They had been referencing the sandwich scene from _White Christmas_ where Bing Crosby sang “Counting Your Blessings” to Rosemary Clooney. Dean loved that Cas enjoyed the movie as much as he did. Maybe they could even watch it one night while he was in town.

Maybe he shouldn't get ahead of himself.

Then again, the blush that creeped up Cas’ neck to his cheeks was such a lovely shade on him that perhaps he was going the right pace after all.

“We’re out,” the lodge owner said shyly. “But I could keep you company while you eat?”

“Buttermilk’s overrated anyway.” That blush deepened and the tip of Dean’s tongue darted out to run across his lower lip.

In the kitchen, they turned on only enough lights to get by. Neither wanted to alert anyone to their presence as the mountain lodge was closed for the night. Cas made the turkey and cheese on rye, cutting it diagonally and setting in front of Dean, whose mouth watered at the sight. He didn’t know if he would dream of the awkward man with the dark brown hair, but he hoped like hell he would.

He moaned after taking that first bite, rolling his eyes up before closing them. Was he really that hungry or was this quite simply the best sandwich he ever had? When he complimented Cas on his creation, his friend shook his head, a rueful grin in place. Cas believed the former while Dean's own beliefs leaned more toward the person who had made it. Not to take away from the sandwich itself because it was damn good. Was that spicy mustard? And romaine with that tomato?

Talk turned to Dean’s impressions of Snow Falls so far (highly positive). He was particularly impressed by the venues where Scrapyard Dogs would be playing. Each one had its charms and he liked how they grew in stature with each concert. The town square would be strictly acoustic and guitars only, which suited him and Sam just fine. At the park, the amphitheater allowed them to go electric, bringing in a drum kit and stage piano. 

Christmas Eve saw them at The Barn. Located fifteen minutes from White Spruce Mountain Lodge, it was a huge old barn that had been converted into a theatre that held thirteen hundred people and had hosted some name acts in the past ten years. It was situated on the land where a farm with ties to Snow Falls’ founding family once was located. Fire had destroyed the farmhouse some fifteen years ago, but the barn had only received minimal damage. The structure had been expanded during the renovation to meet the town’s needs as a performing arts center that now served the entire tri-county region.

Dean and Sam would bring in one of their bandmates who graciously had agreed to join them on this gig. The additional members consisted of Jo Harvelle on electric guitar (she stepped in for Sam on bass when Dean slipped behind the drums or hit the stage piano) and Charlie Bradbury on drums. Both women sang backing vocals.

Charlie had been unable to make the trip to South Dakota, opting to spend the holiday break with her family as she hadn’t seen her wife Dorothy and their one-year-old daughter Hermione in a month and a half. She had promised they would watch the livestream of the Christmas Eve show on the Snow Falls’ YouTube page. The live recording of that concert, which would be made available through New Year’s Day, was part of the deal the town made with Bobby Singer and the Winchester brothers.

“So, you had the downtown tour and you hung out at the venues,” Cas said slowly, making sure he understood. “Would you want to see the town proper? Also, you and Sam must add an ornament to the festival tree. Doesn’t sound like you did that either.”

“You scolding me, sir?” Dean started on the second half of his sandwich.

“That’s Hot Dad to you.”

His food went down wrong when he swallowed causing Dean to choke. He managed to get it down, chancing a glance at Cas just in time to see his concern morph into wicked glee. Yeah, he deserved that. It was his turn to feel the heat on his cheeks. Not to mention the bulge in his boxer briefs. Thank God his pajama bottoms were loose fitting.

“You heard that? I didn’t realize I had said it out loud.”

“I forgot I had till just now. Is that how you see me?”

Dean considered this as he saw the vulnerability in Cas. What had he gone through to doubt how damn beautiful he was? He wanted to know everything about his friend and was willing to return the favor. He hadn’t been willing to open himself up to anyone since his ex-girlfriend Lisa. Despite the unintended devastation she had left behind, Dean was finally ready to risk his heart.

“In part. It was the first thing I thought when I saw you. I hadn’t had that reaction to anyone in a long time. But it also stuck because of how much you love your son.” He considered what he had just said. “That sounded gross. What I’m trying to say is I admire your relationship. How he looks up to you and how you respect him.

“Now, I’m getting peeks into the real you and I’m liking what I see. I want to get to know the real you, Cas. That’s what friends do, right?”

Cas smiled bashfully. “Right. No one has ever called me hot. Not to my face, anyway. I would normally just wave off such a nickname, not believing I’m worthy of it. This time, I won’t. I’ll just say … thank you.

“I want to get you the real you, as well, Dean. So ... about the tour and the tree. Would you want to spend tomorrow afternoon with me? I know your manager’s coming then. We can work around it if you need to be here to greet him.”

The snort that ripped out of Dean bounced around the empty kitchen. Seriously, the acoustics were impressive. “Fuck that. Sammy can deal with him. We’re having dinner at Mayor Mills’ house tomorrow night. I’ll see him then. He’ll be cranky, but it’s fine.”

“Sam or Bobby?” Jody had filled Cas in on her interactions with the brothers’ manager.

“Both probably. I love them to death, but they can lil bitches.” He popped what was left of his sandwich into his mouth. “What time do you want to pick me up? I’m assuming we’ll meet in the lounge where we were earlier or whatever you call it here.”

The other man chortled. “Usually just the lobby or maybe the common area if we’re being specific, but I think I’ll start referring to it as a lounge. Classes it up a bit.” Cas grinned as he watched Dean for a few seconds. “I have to go over a few things in the morning, so let’s say one o’clock?”

He bit his bottom lip. “Um, can I have your number? I was thinking I would just call your room if I were running late, but then it occurred to me calling you direct or texting might be better in case you’re not in.”

With the rest of his sandwich gone, Dean wiped his mouth and hands with the napkin on the table next to his empty plate. Wow. Hot Dad wanted his number. This was a very good night. _I really need to stop thinking of him as Hot Dad. His name is Cas …. Huh._

“I’ll exchange numbers with you on one condition.”

An eyebrow was raised. “What’s the condition?”

“You tell me your last name.”

Silence for a moment. Then, Cas burst out laughing, his head lolling back as his shoulders shook. He sighed after he calmed down. “I am so sorry. It never occurred to me you didn’t know. It’s Novak. Cas Novak.”

As luck would have it, the run-through at the lodge went smoothly. Cas had all hands on deck to make sure each department knew the drill for the next week. All were well versed on the Winter Festival and its potential impact on the lodge, giving their boss the peace of mind he so greatly appreciated ahead of the biggest event of the year. Plans A and B were given attention, as was Plan C when Cas sprung it on the head of each department. He wasn’t disappointed. The session ended with his usual rally cry consisting of how this was going to be White Spruce Mountain Lodge’s best year yet and how they are the best at what they do.

When his employees dispersed, there was a buzz in the air that hadn’t been there previously. It was excitement over the coming days and of Christmas, in general. Everyone in town loved the holiday. They loved how it brought people together and allowed goodwill to run rampant in a world that felt a little darker with each passing year. Each Christmas season renewed the town’s collective soul and made the eyes of every citizen shine brighter. It was magical. Just as Christmas should be.

Cas’ affinity for the festive season was just as strong as anyone’s. Or so he had thought until he saw Dean decked out in a black ugly Christmas sweater trimmed in red at the neck and wrists with two ornaments on the front, one red and one green. Written in calligraphy under the ornaments was the word “balls.” The musician had his arms open wide and wore a huge smile. He reminded Cas of ten-year-old Jack when it was time to decorate their tree. His son still had the same exuberance when it came to that activity.

“That is one descriptive sweater.” Cas couldn’t take his eyes off it. It was hideous … and hilarious. Chances were slim Dean would have his coat open once they were outside but, even if he did, most people would laugh.

“This is my least offensive one, believe it or not.” Pride could be heard in Dean’s voice. “The other one I brought has two deer humping. However, that’s nothing compared to one I had ten years ago. Stripper pole. Hot blonde. Three very happy, albeit poor, elves.”

He waggled his eyebrows and the joyful smile corroded into a sleazy grin, which disappeared at Cas’ furrowed brow.

“I was a different guy then,” Dean quickly explained while pulling on his parka.

“Not too different, I’m guessing,” Cas teased. “Strip club Dean is still in there.”

“I haven’t been to a strip club in a very long time.”

“Doesn’t mean that spirit is gone. It’s just channeled elsewhere.”

A sad smile passed over his lips. “I hope so. I kind of miss him.”

That sadness pricked Cas’ heart. When Dean smiled, he lit up from within. When his whole personality frowned, it was like a raincloud suddenly appeared over his head. The image only made Cas want to hold an umbrella over his friend’s head. So, he did the next best thing.

“He’ll come out to play when he’s ready. Until then, there’s a _huge_ Christmas tree in town waiting for you to add the perfect ornament to one of its boughs.”

As though a switch had been flipped, Dean’s frown turned upside down. “Yeah, there is. Let’s do this! Any chance of finding a hot drink and maybe some cookies along the way? I’m not going to get anything tomorrow night during the opening ceremonies.”

“I think we can find something that might do the trick,” Cas assured him with a warm smile and an affectionate gaze.

The town was bustling with shoppers and the tail end of the lunch crowd. Cas lucked into a parking spot a couple blocks from the square. He contemplated going home — the walk was ten minutes each way — but when the spot became available, he took it. No point looking a gift horse in the mouth. They got out and headed toward the tree with Cas watching as Dean soaked in Snow Falls at the height of its powers.

“It still amazes me after all these years how much effort everyone puts into decorating for the holidays,” Cas admitted. “I love it so much. It never feels like Christmas is coming until I see the Santas waving from the top of every other light post.”

“I know what you mean. Lawrence is pretty good at decking its halls, but damn. Makes me want to move here and never leave.”

“You say that now, but you’d be itching to bail come summer. The town goes into hibernation from late June to late August. Once graduation season is over, nothing much happens until around the end of summer. Mid-July is when preparation for all this happens in earnest. There’s also the Harvest Festival, which is sort of an appetizer for this. In Full Bloom in spring and Hazy Days of Summer are small scale, more to keep the energy going into the off-season.”

Dean stopped, grabbing Cas’ arm. “You celebrate all the seasons?! And you refer to the others as the off-season? How does that make sense?”

Cas chuckled. “Off-season in that the Winter Festival is the real moneymaker. Has been for more than a decade. Since Jody became mayor as a matter of fact. She’s been fantastic in the role and no one has voted her out or run against her. It was her idea to bring back the spring and summer fests, and give them to the residents as a thank you for putting up with the tourists who come out for winter. Spring, summer, and fall are held by the town, for the town. No advertising. If tourists show up, that’s fine. But we don’t invite them.”

“That’s actually pretty cool. So, if I show up for Hazy Days of Summer, you won’t shoot me in the head or anything like that?”

Now, Cas burst out laughing. He started walking again, Dean in step with him. “No, you’re safe. You’ll probably even get one of the cabins.”

“Or maybe you have a guest room? I’m hoping by that undated summer we’ll be such good friends that I get the upgrade.” 

The cheek in his words and that lopsided grin made Cas’ heart tighten. Not good. Or maybe it was? Do friends react to other friends like that? He honestly didn’t know, but he didn’t overthink it either.

“I’m not sure there will be a time when we’ll be _that close._ I’ll make certain to keep a cabin available though just in case.”

Once again, Dean stopped. This time, Cas kept walking, slowing his pace so not to leave his friend too far behind. When Dean realized Cas was kidding, he barked a sarcastic laugh that split the other man’s face in half.

“Very funny, brat,” he grumbled after catching up. “I thought we were bonding.”

“What makes you think we aren’t?” 

Cas didn’t know where this sudden confidence and flirtatious nature were coming from. Seeing Dean’s green eyes brighten at his reply only encouraged him to keep it up. Even if whatever happened only lasted a week, it was better than forever wondering _what if_ , right?

A few more steps and they had reached their destination. People were milling around the sixty-five-foot tree, adding ornaments, and taking photos. Just beyond was where Scrapyard Dogs would play their first gig in town tomorrow night. To the left of the tree was a long table with bins of ornaments just waiting to be hung. Cas had already hung his along with Jack yesterday after work. He was looking forward to seeing Dean do the honors.

Once Dean selected his, he frowned upon noticing his friend’s hands were empty. “You’re not participating? I thought we were doing this together.”

“Go on, Cas!” encouraged a young blonde standing behind one of the tables. She was in her early twenties.

“I–I–I already participated this year.” He shot Dean an apologetic look, guilt gnawing at his insides. There was no reason for him to feel guilty. It wasn’t like he knew he was going to become friends with Dean and this would be an issue.

“And?” the blonde challenged. “There’s no hard rule that says you can only hang one ornament. No one is going to slap the cuffs on you and throw you into Christmas jail if you do it. Besides, the Wilson triplets have thrown at least four each on the tree. I, personally, will take the wrap if anyone catches you hanging a second one with this dreamboat.”

“Claire,” Cas growled. He could feel his cheeks burning at the insinuation. Not because he was embarrassed by his feelings for Dean, but because she called him out on it. On the count of three, he chanced a glance at Dean, who also had a tint on his cheeks that was too intense to be entirely from the cold air on this overcast day. 

Dean held Cas’ gaze for a moment, the corners of his mouth lifting. He broke eye contact to address Claire. “I _am_ dreamy. Thank you for noticing. But I’m taken.” His head bobbed in toward Cas.

“Oh, I’m not interested in cockblocking him. I’m rooting for him. He deserves a nice guy.” Her blue eyes narrowed. “Are _you_ a good guy?”

She stretched out the pause between each word in that question, never taking her eyes off the man she had just been flirting with a second earlier. “I won’t have just anyone dating, Mr. Novak. He’s my dad. So you better be the shit.”

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.” He looked questioningly at Cas. “You never mentioned her.”

He stuck out his free hand to the girl as the other held his ornament for the tree. “Dean Winchester. Good to meet you, Claire.”

Her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, _you’re_ Dean! Jack told me about you. He wouldn’t shut up about that night in Minneapolis.” She not so subtly darted her gaze between the two men. “I get it now.”

“She’s Jack’s best friend,” Cas explained to Dean. “I’ve known her since she was two.”

Nodding in understanding and biting his bottom lip to hold back a grin, Dean looked at Cas. “So, you gonna pick out your ornament, Butch? Never hung out with a notorious bad boy before. That’s usually my shtick.”

Grabbing a felt angel that lay atop other similar decorations in the bin closest to him, Cas rolled his eyes. His lips quirked. “Let’s go, Sundance. We’re holding up the line.”

Cas shot Claire an annoyed glance before he turned away. He saw the obnoxious wink she sent his way with the self-satisfied smirk. Nor did he miss her picking up her phone a second later. She appeared to be texting. Only one person seemed the most likely candidate.

That all vanished from his head in the next instant.

A warmth spread all over his body, stemming from a point he had forgotten could be used for more than holding a clipboard or a hot dish from the oven or even himself. 

He had taken himself in hand a lot in the past month. 

That had been good.

This was nicer.

Dean had slid his hand in Cas’, pulling him toward the tree. His head in the moment, Cas joined in his friend’s hunt for the perfect spot to hang their ornaments. When they had it, they handed the angel and the plastic drum with sticks at the ready to the man in the cherry picker. The men watched as he hung them exactly where they had indicated.

While this happened, Dean interlaced their fingers as his hand still held Cas’. Their eyes locked and elated smiles spread across their faces as a group of carolers entered the square from behind them singing “We Wish You A Merry Christmas.”


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later, Dean and Cas parted ways in the lobby of the mountain lodge after a rather enjoyable afternoon. Each had things to do before the dinner at the mayor’s house that evening. Dean’s face exploded in joy when he learned Cas would be in attendance. He had been looking forward to the event regardless, but now, well…. 

Cherry. Meet sundae.

With a bounce in his step and a familiar holiday tune on his lips, he made his way down the hallway on the first floor, behind the stairs on the right, toward one of the two suites. He couldn’t wait for his parents to get in so he could show them Snow Falls in all its splendor. It had been forty-eight hours since he had arrived here and already he had fallen for the place. Must be the Christmas spirit in the air. _Or the attractive owner of this fine establishment._ Dean rolled his eyes. Okay that was just obnoxious. Shaking his head, the corner of his mouth lifted. The phrasing was cringeworthy, but the sentiment sure as hell wasn’t wrong. 

No sooner had he raised his hand to knock on the suite’s door, it swung open. An exasperated Sam stood at the threshold.

“Finally! I thought maybe you flaked. What the hell took you so long?”

“Dude, chill. You’ll give yourself a heart attack. I said I’d be here and I’m here. What’s the matter with you?”

“You never replied to my texts.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his phone. Checking his messages, he pulled a face. “Actually I did. I just didn’t hit the send button properly. Apparently.”

Sam sighed, shoulders slumping, eyes rolling back into his head. “Just get in here.”

No sooner had Dean stepped into the room he was greeted by an older gentleman stepping out of the bedroom. “Where the hell have you been, boy? You have a lot of nerve leaving me alone with this idjit.”

Bobby Singer smiled as soon he finished teasing both of his boys. Other than their dad, Bobby was the only one who could sting Sam and Dean in one go. It was of the many reasons why he was like a second father to them.

“You driving him nuts with the concert schedule for this week? We’ve seen all the venues. Checked each one out thoroughly. It’s all good.” Bobby opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off. “Yeah, yeah. I know you’re still going to check them out for yourself again tomorrow. Probably already talked to Jody about it, too. I’m right, aren’t I?”

He glanced back at Sam, who was still hanging out near the door despite having shut it once Dean was inside. The knowing smirk his baby brother wore settled the matter.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

To his horror, Bobby wore a similar smirk of his own when Dean turned his gaze back on him. It was the older Winchester’s turn to sigh, slump his shoulders, and roll his eyes.

“So tell me about Cas. I hear you made quite the ass of yourself when you checked in.”

Arms stretched wide, Dean prepared himself for each hit that would come. “Yeah, I did. I freaked right the fuck out and nearly ran him off as a result. So go ahead. Take your best shot.”

“Oh, cut it out, you damn drama queen. It all turned out okay, right? You spent the whole afternoon with him for cryin’ out loud! Now, sit your ass down and tell me about this guy who’s got your panties in a twist. Nice sweater, by the way.”

It took Dean a few seconds to fully grasp that the fight he had been expecting was never going to come. Also, he had forgotten he was wearing his ugly Christmas sweater. “Thought you’d be pissed we weren’t rehearsing for our first performance tomorrow night.”

Sitting down on the couch with Sam following suit, Dean kept his eyes on Bobby as he took a seat on the chair opposite. There was no anger anywhere to be found regarding the older man and that had Dean relaxing into the plushness of the couch.

“If you two had been wasting your time being a bunch of lazy asses, yeah, I would have been. But I haven’t seen you like this in a very long time.”

“Like what?”

“Happy. Excited about something other than your music. Excited about some _one_. It’s all we’ve been wanting for you these past few years, Dean.”

Bobby’s eyes were wet and, when Dean turned his head to his left, so were Sam’s. Dean hadn’t really given much thought to how being with Cas had impacted him, but apparently his family had. He wondered if his parents would also see a difference. Probably. They knew every little thing about him. _Because we’re your parents and we love you_ had been his mother’s reply when as a teenager he once asked how that was possible. It had comforted him then as well as now.

“Yeah, well.” Dean cleared his throat, blinking away his own unshed tears, and willing his heart to relax. “We’re only here through Christmas. Don’t start planning the wedding just yet.”

“A lot can happen in a week,” Sam pointed out.

Dean shot him a look.

“What?” His brother chuckled. “I’m serious. You’re already on your second date in less than twenty-four hours. I bet your third is real soon.”

“ _Second_ date? What was your first?” Bobby was doing his best to catch up. “I thought this Cas guy had been pissed at you since the incident.”

With that, Dean took a deep breath and launched into what had happened last night and this afternoon. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but his body betrayed him, from his voice to his features. Every word he spoke brought him back to that moment he and Cas had shared at the Christmas tree in the town square. As he observed Sam and Bobby while he talked, he saw how much they cared, how invested they were in his happiness.

“Wait. You hung the ornament without me?” The hurt look on Sam’s face reminded Dean of when they were kids and Dean had done something minus Sam that both had been interested in doing.

“Yeah? So, you take Bobby instead. It’ll be fun. You’ll make a memory.”

“Wanted to make a memory with you,” Sam grumbled.

“ _Or_ … you wait till Jess gets in and you go with her?” Bobby tried to cheer him up.

Sam scowled. “The tree lighting is tomorrow. How would that work?”

The elbow to the ribs his brother gave him snapped his churlish mood. “You know what? Dean’s right. We’ll go. It’ll be fun.”

Considering him for a long moment, Bobby relented. “I almost believe you believe that. What the hell? I want to walk through the downtown and give the more central venues another look over tomorrow, so let’s do it. We’ll do that first, so you boys can spend the afternoon rehearsing. What time do you have to be in the square?”

“Event starts at seven,” Dean reported. “We go on at eight. We’ll get there around 6:30 for a soundcheck. Shouldn’t be too bad since it’s just us and a couple of guitars. The perks of going acoustic.”

“Yeah. Should be good. Kinda looking forward to performing unplugged,” Sam admitted. “We really don’t do it enough.”

They shared a look and Dean’s heart tightened once more. He loved playing with his brother, always had. But Sam was right. In recent years, they had forgotten the joys of playing without their band, the two of them and the audience. This was the first step in correcting that mistake. If tomorrow night went as well as Dean suspected it would, he and Sam had already discussed bringing back acoustic shows to throw into the mix while they toured.

“You got your songs sorted?” Bobby went back to business. With the dinner ahead, he preferred to get the serious matters settled before enjoying the evening.

“Locked and loaded,” Sam assured him. “Mayor Mills has us down for a thirty-minute set, but we padded it with enough for songs for forty-five minutes, just in case.”

Bobby nodded his approval. “When’s Jess coming?”

Sam’s smile was wide as the Missouri River. “She’ll be here on the twenty-fourth. Actually, she’s flying in with Mom and Dad.”

A snort ripped out of Dean. “That’s going to be a fun flight.”

His brother couldn’t disagree as their mother tended to fixate on Jess since she considered her the daughter she never had. Sam grinned. 

“She’ll be fine. It’s been months since she’s seen Mom and she’s looking forward to the plane ride. Dad’s thrilled since it means he’ll have time to finish the latest Stephen King during the flight.”

Laughter filled the room as it was common knowledge how much John Winchester cherished his reading time. He preferred thrillers and mysteries, but his true love was horror. The library in the family home was well curated as Mary read basically anything that struck her fancy. That said, she made sure a mix of classics across all genres, not to mention favorites of hers and her husband’s, were on the shelves. 

“And when do I get to meet Cas?” Bobby’s precision never failed to impress Dean. He was a sniper, who as far as he knew had yet to miss a target.

“Tonight. He’s going to be at the dinner at Jody’s. I can’t wait to meet Jody’s wife. She’s the town sheriff. Cas is close with them both.”

He caught the amused look on both men’s faces. “What? Is he not allowed to have friends?”

“Oh, this isn’t about Cas,” Sam informed him. “This is about how nonchalantly you just offered up that info.”

“The hell?”

“Your brother’s right. The last time you were this comfortable sharing details with us about the person you really liked was Lisa.”

And there it was.

Lisa Braeden had been the love of Dean’s life. Or so he had thought. They had met during Sam’s senior year at Stanford after Dean had returned home following a couple years in playing with a band in New Orleans. She had moved to Lawrence right before the big bang happened and Scrapyard Dogs took off. Everything had been coming up roses as it did in the beginning of every relationship. The puppy dog eyes. The public displays of affection. Dean and Lisa couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

She supported his music no matter what. That hadn’t wavered even after they split. However, being the girlfriend of an absentee boyfriend was no fun. Lisa came on tour when she could, but she had a job that she loved and only so much time off at her disposal. The long absences began to corrode their relationship. As soon as they had been in the same town again, Lisa told Dean they needed to talk.

They had been together two-and-a-half years. Despite seeing the signs and knowing this wasn’t any way to maintain a healthy relationship, Dean was devastated by the split. He never let it affect the band. Sam and Bobby had talked him into taking a six-month break, which had done wonders for his soul. His heart would heal in due course, they had told him. And it did.

To his relief, hearing her name didn’t bring any pain. There was some sadness, knowing he had done her wrong by extending their relationship as long as he had. It still amazed him how she never blamed him for that. She had wanted it to work out as much as he had, but sometimes _wishing doesn’t make it so._ He had taken her words to heart, perhaps too much. That was part of the reason why he had needed the time off. Dean had twisted her words into believing he would never find someone with whom to share his life. Now, he knew that wasn’t at all what she had meant. Lisa had told him as much after Sam had reached out to her during Dean’s dark period.

“Yeah, I guess it was,” he admitted now. “I like him, okay? I’m pretty sure he likes me, too. We sparked that night in Minneapolis. We both know it. For now, we’re just taking things one day at a time.”

“That’s a good plan,” Sam told him. “I look forward to getting to know him better.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You are not asking him forty questions.”

“What? It’s an icebreaker!”

“Only if you want an ice pick through your eye.”

As the boys bickered, Bobby sat and watched with the biggest smile on his face.

At six-thirty precisely, the doorbell rang. Jody was being shooed out of the kitchen by her wife Donna Hanscum, who preferred her hours spent ensuring the meal she was preparing was delectable and delicious and not inadvertently ruined by the love of her life. While Jody excelled in several subjects, cooking was not among them. Neither was gardening, but that was neither here nor there.

“Let Claire get the door. I want to help!” Jody pleaded with her puppy dog eyes, making the most adorable face that was filled with good intentions.

“Darling, I love you more than anything save for the snarky blonde in the living room. But if you don’t get the hell out of my kitchen,” Donna grabbed the carving knife sitting on the butcher block and pointed it at her wife, “I will kill you and they will never find you.”

Jody let out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, fine. Ooh! In that case, I can watch Cas and Dean circle each other awkwardly.”

Donna pitied their friend for her wife’s helicopter tendencies, but someone had to take the bullet. “There you go! Win-win!”

The brunette with the pixie cut cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I also don’t care, so yeah!”

They high-fived and Jody pushed open the swinging door that led to the dining room.

“Oh, thank God,” Donna breathed, her shoulder-length blonde hair swept back into a bun.

“I heard that!” Jody called out.

She checked in on their daughter Claire, who was in the living room with Cas and Jack. The kids were talking about something, while Cas was barely paying attention. He fiddled with his fingers in his lap, an anxious expression on his face. His eyes met hers as she was blocking the front door. Not anxious. Excited. _Oh! Okay. This is good. This we can work with._ Opening the door wide, she smiled at the trio of men standing on the porch.

“You made it! I’m so happy you guys are here! Get in out of the cold. No reason for you all to be standing outside.” She moved aside to let them through, then closed the door. Arm extended, she encouraged them to give her their coats. “I’m just going to set these in the den. My wife Donna is in the kitchen putting the final preparations on dinner. She’ll be out to say hi soon. Cas and the kids are in the living room. Go on through!”

“Cas is here?” No sooner had Dean asked the question, he was heading toward the living room.

Following him to the entrance, Sam and Bobby watched as the other pair greeted each other with an awkward handshake and nervous yet joyous smiles. Bobby studied Cas for a moment, waving pleasantly when Dean suddenly pointed at him. Undoubtedly explaining who the older man was with the salt-and-pepper hair, who looked as though he belonged on a fishing boat with Roy Scheider and Richard Dreyfuss. As understanding filled Cas’ features, he waved back before returning his attention to Dean.

“Now I get why he changed his dang shirt three times,” Bobby groused to Sam, who chuckled.

“They don’t bite, I promise.” Jody had joined them. “Well, anyway, Claire’s had her shots. She likes to play with her food.”

Ever so slowly, Bobby turned his head to look at their host with the oddest expression on his face. He genuinely didn’t know if she was kidding or not. For all he knew, he had just agreed to spend an evening with the Addams Family.

Sam was enjoying this scene immensely. It was extremely difficult for him to keep a straight face and he nearly choked on his own laughter, trying to keep it contained. Bobby shot him a look. He nearly combusted.

“Oh, lighten up, Bobby!” Jody chortled. “I'm joking! Claire’s not sticking around for dinner. She and Jack are going to meet up with friends.” His reaction to that piece of news tickled her even more. “Wow. I think Santa needs to give you a sense of humor for Christmas. Or maybe just remove the stick up your ass.”

Bobby continued staring at her for a moment longer. A smile inched its way across his lips. “I like you, madam mayor. Just had to get a sense of you.”

She smiled. “I like you, too. Knew it that day in Minneapolis, but had it confirmed when you came in for your inspection a few days after that.”

“He takes awhile to warm to people,” Sam explained. “Like one of those electric heaters.”

“Electric heaters. Get your ass in there, boy.” The surly scowl he wore softened when he caught Jody’s knowing grin.

“Kids, huh? It’s like they have a personality of their own.”

In the living room, Dean was asking Cas how long he had been here. Cas smiled, liking how protective his friend was being. It was clear Dean didn’t like that he had kept him waiting, but Cas hadn’t minded. He was with family. Though when it got closer to six-thirty, the time Dean had said he would be here, Cas couldn’t deny he was on tenterhooks waiting for the doorbell to ring. 

“I see you ditched the ugly Christmas sweater,” he observed.

Dean was wearing a burgundy suit with a white button-down dress shirt and a plum skinny tie. There were black boots on his feet.

“Yeah, well. Didn’t seem appropriate for tonight. Otherwise, I totally would have worn it.” 

Dean winked and Cas felt his cheeks flush. He plunged ahead. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the one with the fornicating deer.”

“Well, aren’t you a dark horse.” Grinning, Dean leaned in. “Maybe I’ll wear it to the show tomorrow night. Think anyone would notice?”

“Yes. Me.”

Sam had joined them, seemingly to his brother’s chagrin, Cas noted. However, he was happy Sam was here. This whole evening was a good chance to get to know him a little. It would be nice if the same could happen with Bobby, but Sam was an excellent start.

“Do you have one of those sweaters, Sam?”

“Please,” Dean snorted. “Sammy’s allergic to fun.”

“Don’t tell him that!” To Cas, he added, “I like fun. As a matter of fact, I do have one.”

“And where is it, Sammy?”

Taking a deep breath through his nose and blowing it out the same way, Sam confessed, “At home.” Dean’s gaze never left him. “In the back of my closet because, yeah, I never wear it because I just can’t.”

A loud, long cackle erupted from his older brother. “There it is.”

Cas gave him a reprimanding glance before telling Sam, “It’s fine. They’re not for everyone.”

“Thank you, Cas. I really appreciate hearing that.” He glared at Dean, who smirked at his brother’s discomfort.

“What do you do for fun if ugly Christmas sweaters aren’t your thing? And you can’t say music. That’s obvious.”

An appreciative smile was aimed at Cas. “Reading, though I never have as much time to indulge in it as I would like. Guess everyone feels that way. Um, hunting, actually. I find it centers me. In the off-season, I build guitars to auction off. The money goes to a charity we support for LGBTQ+ kids.”

Silence fell over the trio for a few seconds. Cas needed time to process what he had just heard. It was damn impressive. If this is what his brother did for fun, what did Dean do? He was humbled by Sam’s response, while also being made to feel inadequate.

“I feel rather inferior now.” He was mostly joking, but the Winchesters both picked up on his discomfort. “I would love to see one of your guitars sometime. I’m sure they are works of art.”

“Told you he was allergic to fun.” Dean stepped next to Cas, putting out a _us versus them_ vibe.

It was very much appreciated.

Sam adjusted his navy blue tie that matched perfectly with his suit. He also had on a white button-down dress shirt and black boots. His brow furrowed as he tried to put Cas at ease, knowing he would hear about nothing else from his brother for the rest of their stay at least.

“Anytime. I only make two a year since it’s so time consuming. Not convinced they’re works of art, but I’ll take the compliment.”

It was a nice offer, but Cas wasn’t going to hold Sam to it. He was serious about wanting to see one of his guitars. A Google search would probably give him that opportunity before Sam Winchester would and that was fine. Though he liked thinking he and Dean would be friends once Christmas was over and the musicians had left Snow Falls behind.

_You’re doing it again. One day at a time, remember? Is that Dean’s hand on my back?_

Indeed, it was. He realized upon reflection that Dean had placed it on the small of his back as soon as he stood next to him. It had been so natural, Cas hadn’t thought anything of it.

“What about you, Cas? How do you unwind?”

Behind Sam, he could see Bobby talking with Jody, Claire, and Jack. It was nice seeing Jack enjoying himself while spending some time with the Winchesters’ manager and friend. Refocusing on Sam, he gave a wistful turn of the mouth.

“Sleep. Hang out with Jack, and Jody and Donna. Watch movies. Occasionally, I manage to read a book. Donna, Jody’s wife, keeps trying to get me to join her book club, but I think it’s less about the literature than she lets on.” He paused to consider what he had said. “Maybe I _should_ look into it. Especially with Jack starting college in the fall.”

“I see you two have a few things in common,” Sam teased his brother. Seeing Cas’ confusion, he continued, “Dean crashes for a good twenty-four hours after every tour. He’s also a movie fan. Good, bad, ugly. He watches them all.”

“Not all,” Dean retorted defensively. “But a decent amount, it’s true. _Love_ horror. Can’t get enough. Inherited it from my dad. He reads and watches, but I prefer to get my fix through the screen. More visceral, you know?”

Cas loved seeing how the subject of film got Dean’s blood pumping. It truly was a passion for him. He had never really got into horror movies himself, but maybe with the right titles that could change. Jack was more into foreign cinema and comedies from the 1930s and 1940s with an affection for superhero films.

“You’ll have to recommend some. I’m not really fluent when it comes to horror.”

Dean’s eyes lit up like jack-o’-lanterns. “Done. There are two we can watch now since they’re Christmas flicks!”

The conversation came to a halt when Jody got everyone’s attention. She introduced her “amazing wife” Donna to the Winchesters and Bobby, then praised her wife’s culinary skills to the crowd. Once Jody was finished, Donna thanked everyone for coming and announced that dinner was ready to be served, encouraging them all to move into the dining room.

Jack came over to say goodbye to Cas before heading out with Claire, who was talking with her mothers. The teen was surprised to hear his dad was dipping his toe into the bloody waters of horror films.

“I can recommend some, too. _Diabolique_ is great. _Eyes Without a Face_ is fantastic. There are a number of new and vintage titles we can watch via a horror movie streaming service I’ve gotten into lately.”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed. “I subscribe to two and they are _awesome_!”

Seeing Jack was thinking what he was, Cas grinned. “If you have a free night coming up, maybe the four of us can do a movie night? We can get those Christmas ones you mentioned.”

He noticed Dean’s eyes flit between him and Jack, making sure both were onboard. When it was obvious that was the case, he agreed. As did Sam, who pulled his brother away to where Bobby was waiting for them. Cas laughed when he saw Dean do a double take upon seeing Claire. Dean pointed at the girl, who joined Jack at Cas’ side. She waved to Dean and the man’s jaw dropped comically. He gestured that he was watching her, then did the same to Cas and Jack.

“You’re boyfriend’s so weird, Cas. I can see why you like him.”

Jody smirked, confirming she had overheard her daughter’s comment. She appreciated that Cas hadn’t corrected Claire on the boyfriend part.

Cas noted he hadn’t done that either. Why was that? _Because there was no point. She was obviously joking around, trying to get a rise out of you._ Of course, it worked. His heart tripped when she called Dean his boyfriend. He was falling for the musician, there was no doubt. There were bigger questions looming, but he wasn’t addressing them now. Not when he had the subject of said queries waiting for Cas to take his seat next to him.

He saw the name cards with the place settings.

His friends were anything but subtle.

Thank God.

As he sat in the passenger seat of the car, Dean’s cheeks were flushed and his heart trilled like someone was playing a drumroll on it. It had been so long since he had a crush on anyone, let alone being in such a confined space with that person. When they had walked around town this afternoon and put the decorations on the festival tree, they were outside. When they had talked last night, just the two of them, in different areas of the lodge, there was plenty of space to move and breathe.

Now, he was sitting in Cas’ car on the way to his house for what was essentially a date (was it their second or third? He couldn’t be sure) and he was so fucking nervous. Why was he so nervous? His brain didn’t compute what apparently the rest of his body had. They were alone last night and it was fine. He did not want a repeat of the freak out from a couple days ago. Dean refused to screw this up again. Whatever _this_ was. _Doesn’t matter. You’re going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. If it’s only for the week, then so be it._

That was a lie. He already didn’t want this to just be a holiday fling. What he wanted was to take the time to get to know Cas. There was so much he didn’t know and couldn't wait to find out. Not just the fun stuff, all of it. Case in point: At dinner tonight, Cas gave a toast to Kelly Kline. He had explained to Dean — and Sam and Bobby — that she was his best friend and Jack’s mother, who had died years ago. Today was her birthday. Dean wanted to know that story: to know about Kelly, their incredible friendship, how Cas came to raise Jack.

It was just the tip of the iceberg, Dean was certain, and he wanted to know every possible detail. He wanted to share himself with Cas, too. As far as Dean was concerned, he was an open book. Yeah, some of it would be difficult to share, but he wanted to tell his friend everything. Thinking on the mysteries the night still held, he let out a calming breath.

“Are you okay?” Cas sounded not only concerned, but as nervous as him. “Would you rather not come home with me? I can drop you off at the lodge instead.”

Apparently that calming breath sounded like a dejected sigh.

Awesome.

“No! Don’t do that!” Dean sure as hell did not want to go back to his lonely room at the lodge. Did he just admit he was lonely? Crap. “I was just trying to calm my nerves is all. This is the closest I’ve been to a date in years.”

“It will be our second, actually.”

Cas declared it so quietly Dean almost didn’t hear him. A small smile appeared on his lips, the heat of his flush becoming even more intense.

“Our second, huh? So our first would have been….”

“This afternoon. Hanging the ornaments we selected onto the Winter Festival tree, getting hot chocolate and those frosted sugar cookies you liked so much, and walking through the neighborhood closest to downtown.”

“Just making sure we’re on the same page.”

He glanced over and saw the sweetest grin on Dean’s face. “Yes, well. It’s probably a good idea to check considering how things ended the other day.”

“Are you teasing me, Cas?”

“I am.”

Dean barked out a large laugh upon hearing his friend’s deadpan response. Damn, if Cas wasn’t the cutest thing he had ever seen. Like that, his nerves were gone. He couldn’t wait to get to the house to find out how the rest of their evening would unfold.

When Cas had come up to him after dinner, which was a delicious feast that Dean would savor for the rest of his life, it had taken him by surprise that the other man asked him to hang out. He hadn’t expected more alone time so soon. No way was he turning down any chance to be with Cas. Dean had said yes instantly, loving the way Cas’ face brightened and how his smile made his eyes crinkle.

“It will just be you and me till Jack comes home at midnight. If that’s alright with you,” the single dad had remarked with his trademark shyness.

“That sounds perfect,” Dean had told him. “We can leave whenever you’re ready.”

The car wound its way through the tree-lined streets with snow all around as they had been plowed a few days ago following the most recent snowstorm. Dean watched the houses pass by, seeing one with a “For Rent” sign on the lawn. An attractive cottage that was smaller than the others on either side of it, the residence was dark brown with holly green shutters and a jolly red front door. Perfect for a bachelor seeking a space for himself while deciding if a certain mountain lodge owner would be worth putting down roots for. He didn’t bat an eye at the notion so much as scolded himself for dreaming up such a flight of fancy.

That was until he saw the name of the street on which the house was located.

“Fucking Primrose Path? Are you kidding me?!”

An amused chuckle came from Cas. “I still can’t believe someone got that approved. It was before my time. Jody keeps getting complaints every year, but not enough to do anything about it.”

“That _is_ pretty good,” Dean had to admit.

Ten minutes later, they were settled on Cas’ couch with the fireplace illuminated behind them (“It’s decorative … and electric”) and beers in hand. Dean had received a quick tour as Cas hadn’t gone into specific detail about each room. It wasn’t like Dean was going to bid on the place. He was completely satisfied with what he saw and how he saw it. Cas had made sure his friend had a sense of the house, which Dean appreciated.

“One of the reasons I asked you to come over was because I wanted to tell you about Kelly,” Cas explained. “You were blindsided by her because of the toast and that wasn’t fair. I should have realized Jody and Donna would still want to honor her today of all days, but I didn’t. I am sorry for that, Dean. Had I thought of it sooner, I would have warned you.”

“It’s okay, Cas. Really.” Dean leaned forward, clasping the other man’s wrist with his free hand. “We’re just getting to know each other. Not gonna lie, it was unexpected. But I was more surprised by learning you're not Jack’s bio dad. You two are so freaking similar.”

Pride flooded Cas’ features. “I see it, too. I chalk it up to a mix of nature and nurture. There’s so much Kelly in him. In his phrasing. His gestures. The way he looks at me sometimes when I’m being obstinate or obtuse. It’s breathtaking how much he reminds me of her.

“I’ve been there for him from his first breath. He’s never known another father figure. It’s like how friends or couples start to mimic each other in little ways, especially when they are really close.”

Dean shook his head. “Father figure, my ass. It’s because you're his dad. You are family regardless of the science. You, Kelly, and Jack must have been one hell of a unit. I’d like to hear more about her, if you don’t mind sharing her.”

To his delight, his friend didn’t mind. For the next hour, Cas told him the story of him and Kelly. How they had met at Northwestern University their junior year when they opted to study abroad in Paris. They had bonded over their love of art and hung out a lot at the Louvre.

“One night, we walked all over the city just talking and living in the moment. It was very _Before Sunrise._ Which I only know of because she forced me to watch it with her when I moved here. I made sure I bought the trilogy on Blu-ray. Watch it every year in the spring. Jack loves those movies.”

“Because he knows the story,” Dean surmised.

“Our story only enhances it for him. At least the first one. We don’t really match the other two films as much.” Cas lifted a shoulder.

He continued, telling of how they physically went their separate ways after graduation yet never lost touch. About Jack’s biological father, who had abused Kelly during their two-year relationship. Kelly had finally found the strength to leave him when she learned she was pregnant. She never told her ex about the baby, which had fed into her paranoia about him suddenly showing up in Snow Falls. To everyone’s relief, he never did.

When Cas had completed the tale of his and Kelly’s friendship, Dean stayed silent. He needed time to process everything he had heard. It was a truly lovely story and part of him envied Cas for having such a bond with someone till he realized he had that with Sam. The way his friend had described his and Kelly’s connection had made it alive to Dean. This was when it occurred to him it always will be. There was no jealousy at that. Just admiration.

“What are you thinking?” Cas asked cautiously. “Have I scared you off?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to make me head for the hills. I like to think my anxiety freak outs when it comes to you are behind me.” The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked. “Your relationship was beautiful. It says so much that she loved and trusted you enough to care for Jack in her place. I’m glad that abusive asshole never showed up here. I know it’s none of my business, but does Jack know?”

“He does.” Cas nodded. “I told him when he was twelve. He had a family tree to do for school and was asking a lot of questions. He had been asking a little before then, so it wasn’t unexpected. It just seemed to be the best time to tackle it. Jack took it well enough once the tears and anger subsided. The topic’s never been raised since.”

Putting his hand in Dean’s free one, Cas continued. “Thank you for listening and not being put off by how big a part she still plays in my life. At least I hope you’re not.”

“That would be hypocritical considering how tight Sammy and I are. Hell, I've been living with him for the past few years. When I probably should have moved out a year ago.”

“Why is that? I just assumed you had your own place.”

Dean smiled knowing the storyteller baton had just been passed. Without any ado, he launched into his narrative about him and Lisa. He was just as open and honest as Cas had been regarding Kelly. As he spoke, Dean kept waiting for the tightness in his chest that usually came when he relived their highs and lows. This was the first time he had told the account in awhile and was relieved to learn that what he had believed was true. Not only had he moved on, but he also had made peace with his regrets so they no longer held sway over him.

This also was explained to Cas, who wore a Mona Lisa smile as he listened. Instinctively, Dean suspected the other man understood because he had been in a similar situation himself. It turned out, he was right as Cas told him he had been devastated when Kelly died. Not only due to his losing her, but because he felt there was so much he could have said and done; though when pressed by her parents and Jody and Donna to come up with an example, he couldn't.

“Time is a great leveler,” he advised. “I won’t say it heals all wounds, but it does give you the distance to put things in perspective.”

“To time.” Dean held up his near-empty beer bottle. His mouth quirked again when the glass from their bottles clinked. Downing what was left in one swallow, his eyes watched as Cas drained the last of his own beer. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed was positively sinful.

“Can I kiss you?” 

He waited till Cas returned from dropping their bottles into the recycling bin in the mudroom off the kitchen. Not patiently either. Dean had been licking his lips in anticipation the entire ninety seconds the other man had been gone.

Those blue eyes softened. “Yes, you can.”

He leaned forward a little, letting Dean capture his mouth in the gentlest way. Cas kissed him back in a similar fashion, then again, with a bit more determination. His lips curled up when he heard his partner moan his approval.

A bigger grin appeared on Dean’s lips when he caught a glimpse of the satisfaction in the other man’s features. _Hot Dad can kiss._ He instantly felt a spark of jealousy, wondering who else had had this distinct pleasure. The second Cas’ tongue licked against his lips that flare was extinguished. That mouth belonged to him now and if Cas wanted entrance, Dean wouldn’t turn him away.

The heat wasn’t suddenly turned way up. It wasn’t a lust-fueled make out session. Just as they had gotten to know each other through their stories earlier, their kisses were another way to connect. It was the most intimate either had been in a long while if Dean read between the lines correctly. Even if he hadn’t, he knew he wasn’t in a hurry for it to end.

Each kiss, each movement of tongue was slow, deliberate. They luxuriated in the intimacy, which suited Dean fine. Low lighting courtesy of the electric fireplace set the perfect mood. On this cold winter’s night, there was no place Dean wanted to be than on this couch with Cas.

Then, the front door slammed shut.

“Do you two need a chaperone?” Jack stood in the entrance way to the living room near the stairs, a lock of blond hair had fallen over his eye.

Dean liked that Cas didn’t jump back like he had been caught doing something wrong when his son appeared. Instead, Cas broke the kiss (reluctantly from Dean’s point of view) and leaned back against the couch with a wry grin on his red, swollen lips.

“Did you have fun?” He ignored his son’s question, which had not gone unnoticed by anyone.

“Almost as much as you,” Jack quipped.

“Time for bed. You have a shift on the front desk at eleven.”

The young man pointed his fore- and middle fingers at his own eyes and then at Dean’s, mimicking Dean’s own gesture from earlier in the evening. “You minding your manners?”

Holding his hands up as though proof no wrong-doing had occurred, Dean confessed, “Haven’t gone below the waist.”

Jack said nothing for a moment. “I really didn’t need to know that.”

“No, you did not.”

An awkward silence settled over the room. After letting it hang for a few seconds, Jack announced he was going upstairs. The men wished him a good night, watching as he left them behind. Neither said a word till they heard his bedroom door close.

“You are so grounded,” Dean teased.

“Worth it,” Cas retorted. “Now, where were we?”

An impressive crowd gathered in the town square for the annual Winter Festival tree lighting ceremony. Around one thousand people had flocked to Snow Falls to witness the official start of the countdown to Christmas. It was a cold, clear night with fresh powder on the ground thanks to a small squall that blew in overnight, dumping two inches to the existing few inches from a few days prior.

The excitement generated by those in attendance could have powered up the tree as everyone buzzed about the ceremony; seeing Santa Claus, who was figuratively flipping the switch on the lights (there’s an app for that); and hearing Scrapyard Dogs play a selection of holiday favorites. Most residents hadn’t heard of the band prior to Dean and Sam’s arrival, but a handful had gotten to know them in the short time they had been in town. Dean was a regular at the bar in town, not just because of the alcohol, but also because the cook made a mean bacon double cheeseburger. He loved a good, ol’ cholesterol-busting burger almost as much as he loved pie.

And because he was friendly with the owner of Harvelle’s Bar and Tavern.

Ellen Harvelle was the mother of Scrapyard Dogs’ guitarist Jo Harvelle, who had been born and raised in the town. It was Ellen who had gone to Jody in support after hearing Cas had suggested the band takeover Winter Festival duties when the mayor’s original choice had bailed. She was damn proud of her daughter and would tout her success whenever she could. Jo had never wanted to drag the boys to her hometown, thinking they would believe she was taking advantage of their friendship. Her mother couldn’t argue with her logic and never pushed.

Until the perfect moment fell in her lap.

Now, the Harvelle women joined the town and its visitors, some of whom had traveled hundreds of miles, to witness this magical night.

“Cas! Jack!” Ellen called out, waving at them to come over once she had their attention. Her long brown hair dipping into the lowered hood of her coat.

“Mom!” Jo scolded, rolling her eyes but nevertheless not annoyed.

“What? Family has to stick together. No point in them being surrounded by strangers when they can hang out with us.”

“Oh, thank God,” Cas said, relieved when he and Jack reached them. “I thought we wouldn’t find anyone we know. Is it me or does this bring in a bigger crowd every year?”

“I think even Jody is thinking of scaling back next year,” Ellen told him. “On the bright side, business is booming.”

“Which means she’ll double her efforts next year,” Jo retorted.

“Probably,” Ellen admitted. She and Cas sighed at the thought of even more people crowding the sidewalks, and filling the shops and restaurants and hotels despite them both being owners of those very establishments.

Jack and Jo both smirked at their parents’ reactions before the reality of it sank in with them. Neither was particularly looking forward to the bigger crowds. As much as they loved their hometown, they liked it more any other time of year. It was why Jack and Claire hung out at one of their friends' houses last night instead of dealing with the tourist trap the town had already become now that the out-of-towners were invading. Jo didn’t have to convince her mother that a quiet night in was exactly what they needed after she came home yesterday afternoon.

“You sorry you’re not playing tonight?” Jack wondered if it was weird for Jo to watch Sam and Dean perform without her.

“Nope. I am exactly where I want to be. Besides, I’ll be with them on Tuesday afternoon for the park concert and the big Christmas Eve shindig. I deserve a few days off dammit!” She grinned, then set her sights on Cas.

“I hear you and Dean hit off really well. Any chance you can get him to stick around on a permanent basis? Asking for a friend.” Jo nodded her head sideways at Ellen, who was standing next to her.

“Oh, stop it. I never said anything like that. I think someone is homesick and wants an excuse to come visit more often.” Ellen mimicked her daughter, nodding in her direction.

“As if!” Jo scoffed, but it was obvious she wasn’t as averse to the idea as she would like everyone to believe.

“I think Dean would consider it,” Jack countered.

“Jack,” Cas warned.

“Cas, that’s great!” Ellen congratulated him warmly. “You two are really sweet together. I thought so after you two stopped in yesterday. It was wonderful seeing how happy you are with each other. I love you both and know what you both have been through. I am rooting for you two. You deserve each other. I mean that.”

“That goes double for me,” Jo told him.

Thankfully, a trumpet flare sounded signaling the tree lighting ceremony was about to begin. Cas said a silent prayer while smiling at his friends and putting his arm around his son’s shoulders. He was grateful for their support, and loved that Ellen and Jo thought of Dean and Sam as family. It gave him more confidence in his growing feelings for the older Winchester brother.

After Jack had gone up to his room last night, Cas and Dean had made out on the couch for another half hour before calling it. Cas had to be at the lodge early to greet guests arriving for the Winter Festival, plus he had a full day ahead of him to ensure he could attend the ceremony that evening with Jack. Dean didn’t have rehearsal with Sam until two o’clock, but he wanted to make sure he got a good night’s rest and time for a hot herbal tea to treat his vocal cords.

Before he had gotten out of the car when Cas dropped him off at the lodge, Dean had asked him if he had any favorite Christmas carols. Never too late to switch up the set list, he had told him.

“I don’t know.” Cas lifted a shoulder as his mind raced to come up with something. He hated being put on the spot because he never seemed capable of forming a decent response. “‘The Christmas Song’ by Nat ‘King’ Cole. Darlene Love’s ‘Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)’. ‘Sleigh Ride.’ Oh and ‘Maybe This Christmas.’ I forget who sings it, but Jack played it a few years ago and I just fell for it.”

Dean kissed him thoroughly after listening to his list. “You have excellent taste, Cas.”

Now, Cas listened as Jody gave her official welcome speech, only half listening as he scanned the crowd. He knew who he was looking for without consciously being aware of it. When he found Dean standing off to the side of the stage watching the proceedings with Sam and Bobby, Cas grinned. His chest felt tight and warmth filled him as he observed Dean until Jody wrapped up and the square went dark.

The crowd began counting down from ten. When they reached one, there was a collective gasp as the tree illuminated the space with tens of thousands of twinkling white lights wrapped around the boughs within rows of ornaments selected by the townsfolk and visitors. A huge round of applause, along with a roar of approval from those in attendance, connected everyone in a way only moments like this could. 

Santa Claus let out a jolly “Ho ho ho!” after lighting the tree, wishing one and all a merry Christmas. Cas was reminded why he loved the Winter Festival so much despite the onslaught of people attending in recent years. This sense of community and fellowship was rare in today’s world. When you found yourself immersed in it, it was the most precious thing one could experience. He wished he could share it with Dean only to realize he was. Perhaps it wasn’t in the way he would have wanted, but that didn’t make it any less special.

A minute later, a voice sang out the opening lyrics to John Lennon’s “Happy Xmas (War Is Over)”. Cas didn’t turn around to watch Scrapyard Dogs perform the song, preferring to listen to Dean while observing the gloriousness of the large tree, the expansive night sky, and relishing the collective bonhomie of the crowd, which were singing along with the brothers. He smiled warmly when Jack put his head on his shoulder toward the end of the song.

This was Christmas.

As the concert progressed, phones were held aloft with the flashlights turned on. The crowd never stopped singing the words to every song, cheering when standards like “Santa Claus Is Coming to Town” and “Let It Snow” were played. When Sam announced it was time for the last song of the night, there was resounding disappointment from the audience.

“You don’t need us to keep the party going!” he pointed out, rallying them in the process. “Besides, we’ll see y’all Tuesday at one p.m. over at the pavilion in the park, right?”

Another roar came pouring out from the masses. Everyone was in a great mood and nothing was going to keep their spirits down for long. Cas loved seeing this side of humanity, wishing it were prevalent the rest of the year and not just at Christmas. Still, he rode the wave of goodwill, enjoying the time spent with Jack, Ellen, and Jo, and watching his friends play a great show.

“This last song is a personal favorite of mine,” Dean told the crowd. “Doesn’t get a lot of airplay this time of year, which is a damn crime. So we’re gonna play it for you and when you fall in love with it — and you will — go buy a copy and play the crap out of it and share it with everyone you know. Because it’s that awesome. 

“Just like the friend who suggested we add it to our set list.”

Cas’ heart stopped. His mouth popped open as Jack looked at him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jack smile in recognition when the first notes of Ron Sexsmith’s “Maybe This Christmas” floated into the air.

“You told them to play this?”

“Dean asked what my favorite Christmas songs were. Of course, I mentioned it. Never considered he would actually play it.”

Jack shook his head. “Of course, he would. I guess we can share it with him.”

“It will still be our song, Jack. That will never change.”

As he returned his attention back to the stage, Cas found himself watching Dean. He listened to the lyrics which he knew by heart, feeling them paint a future that was pregnant with possibility.

_Maybe they'll be an open door_

_Maybe the star that shone before_

_Will shine once more._


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Sammy! Move it! My bags are packed and I am ready to go!”

Dean let himself into Sam’s suite with the key card they had requested from the front desk prior to checking in. They always got keys to each other’s rooms while traveling. Despite the freedom that came in having their own space, the brothers liked being able to come and go from each other’s rooms as they pleased. Bobby let them be, figuring it was easier for them to keep an eye on each other than for him to be chasing after them. A job he neither wanted nor needed.

Instead of Sam getting ready for their night out as he expected, Dean found him sitting on the sofa watching _The Empire Strikes Back_ on the large television that hung on the wall opposite. A movie his baby brother knew forwards and backwards, proven by him quietly repeating the dialogue as the characters said it. Sam was attempting to blow him off. Yeah, well, nice try.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Sam turned his head to address Dean. He pointed at the screen. “Dude, it’s _Empire_.”

“Yeah, I know what movie it is, Sam. Why the hell are you watching it when you know I’m coming to get you for our night out?”

Sam sighed, reluctantly muting the television. “Why am I even going, Dean? What’s the point? It’s not like you’re going to be paying attention to the movies anyway. You and Cas will be making out on the couch when not being all happy families with Jack. I’ll just be a fourth wheel. I appreciate the invite, but I’ll pass.”

He unmuted the television, getting pulled into a scene in the Dagobah System with Luke Skywalker, R2D2, and Yoda. This pissed Dean off even more than he already was. Dropping his overnight bag, he stormed over to the sofa, yanked the remote from his brother’s hands, and turned off the television. All he wanted for tonight was to have fun with the people who meant a lot to him. Like hell Sam was going to piss all over that.

“Is this about my being happy or you missing Jess?”

His brother looked as though Dean had punched him in the face. The anger that rose to the surface nearly matched what the older sibling felt. “Jess, obviously. How could you even think I’m not happy for you? Dean, I have watched you fall apart, blame yourself, shut out the world, and piece by piece pull yourself back together after Lisa. Seeing you fall for Cas has been the best Christmas gift. Seeing him fall for you right back? I’m set for the next ten Christmases.”

Tears pricked Dean’s eyes as he struggled to keep his composure. Of course, Sam wasn’t upset that he had found someone. That was just his insecurities coming to the surface. His brother had been his biggest supporter since Dean could remember, just as he had been for Sam. 

It was rough on the younger Winchester being separated from his longtime girlfriend for so long. Dean knew Sam had been planning on going home to spend some quality time with Jessica during the holidays. Living with a brother who was in a relationship sometimes wasn’t easy, which was why Sam had been going to stay at Jessica’s place. He said it was to give Dean a little breathing room between the back-to-back tours and Christmas. Maybe it was, but Dean suspected it was more like Sam didn’t want to rub his happily ever after in his face.

“So why lock yourself away here when you can be hanging out with people who like you and actually want to be with you? Yeah, Cas and I will be freaking adorable, and repeatedly forget you and Jack exist. No worse than I’ve been subjected to with you and Jess, so why don’t you get your head out of your raincloud, Eeyore, and get your damn shoes on. We’ve got violent Christmas movies to watch!”

Sam grinned, nodding. “Fair enough. Besides, can’t leave Jack all alone with you and his dad being all handsy.”

“If I play my cards right, we’ll keep that for the aftershow in the bedroom.” Dean smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Dude. Ew.” Sam got up to grab his boots and coat.

An offended air washed over Dean as his brother passed him. What was wrong with what he said? It was the truth. He shrugged. Jealousy never did look good on Sam. Granted, with his freakishly tall stature and broad shoulders, not much did, Dean thought smugly. Don’t even get him started on that long hair of his.

That uncharitable view was tested a couple hours later as he watched Sam with Jack and Cas at the dinner table. Cas had cooked beef stew to knock out the chill brought on by the frigid air outside. It was one of the best recipes Dean had tasted outside of his mother’s kitchen. Seeing Sam’s eyes roll back in his head after that first bite told Dean his brother felt the same. He had three bowls while Sam stopped at two. Dean could see he was tempted to join him for a third, but he restrained himself.

“Saving room for the popcorn, Sammy?” he teased. The blush that lightly brushed his brother’s cheeks confirmed his suspicion.

“Good move,” Jack told Sam. “We also have M&Ms if you want to go for the sweet and salty.”

His eyes widened upon hearing the news. “Seriously?”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, Jack. You have him now. Throw in some black licorice and he’ll be your friend for life.”

“Milk or dark chocolate?” Curiosity washed over Sam as he ignored his brother’s comments.

“Don’t worry,” Cas assured him. “We have both. Plus, peanut butter, but those are mine.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look like Scooby-Doo after hearing there were Scooby Snacks nearby. “I love the peanut butter ones.”

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll share them with you,” Cas flirted.

“Don’t believe him, Dean. I’m still waiting,” Jack warned, shooting a disgruntled side-eyed glance at his father.

After dinner, the men retired to the living room to get the night of holiday horror films underway. The brothers had ogled the Kline-Novack family tree and its ornaments when they had arrived earlier. When Dean had been over a couple nights ago, the tree had stood unadorned. Jack had taken care of the lights while Cas was at work yesterday as they wouldn't be decorating it until today, which they did before the boys came over.

Seeing how Cas stared at him adoringly when he had asked which ornaments were Kelly’s had made Dean’s heart do that Little Drummer Boy thing again. He found he rather liked it. As Sam had learned about Jack’s mom and Cas’ best friend through his brother, he asked both men which were their favorites. He smiled at Dean’s wink and they both listened as Cas and Jack pointed out the ornaments in question, each telling a story about the ones they chose.

When it came time for the movie marathon, everyone got to select. Cas selected _Krampus_ because Jack had shown him the scene with the psychotic gingerbread men, which he had loved. Also, Toni Collette. Sam picked _Gremlins_ as “you can’t go wrong with a classic.” Also, Phoebe Cates. Jack chose _Anna and the Apocalypse:_ “Four words: Apocalyptic Christmas horror musical.” Dean went old school with the original _Black Christmas._ He assured them they wouldn’t find a freakier holiday title unless they watch Jim Carrey as The Grinch.

As their hosts hadn’t seen _Black Christmas_ and his pitch had won over everyone, Dean’s choice was the first film of the night. He cackled like a demented elf at Cas and Jack’s reactions while it played. It was great watching one of his favorite movies with people for the first time. Even Sam loudly made his feelings known regarding certain scenes as it has been awhile since he had seen it.

Jack insisted on _Anna and the Apocalypse_ next since Dean and Cas had never watched it. Turned out, Sam had caught the movie on a streaming service the year before and loved it. When the cast performed the first song, Dean turned to his brother.

“Dude!” 

Sam beamed. “Now you know why I wouldn’t stop listening to the soundtrack for three months.” 

Hearing the Winchesters fanboy over the film led the proudest, happiest smile to bloom over Jack’s face. Dean saw it and held up his hand. “You did good, young Padawan.” Jack high-fived him with the most satisfied look on his features.

Popcorn break gave everyone time to stretch and hit the bathroom and check their phones. Sam excused himself after seeing Jessica had left a voicemail, slipping into the small office tucked into the back of the house on that floor at Cas’ suggestion. Jack made himself scarce to give Cas and Dean a little alone time between movies. The would-be couple (they had yet to define the relationship) kissed and hugged, enjoying having a few precious moments together.

On the couch, they had been sitting with Cas and Sam bookending, and Jack and Dean in the middle next to their respective family members. Dean stepped out of the embrace only when he remembered they needed to make popcorn. Two big bowls coated generously with melted butter later, the gang regrouped on the couch in a new configuration: Cas and Dean on one half with Jack and Sam on the other. No one disputed the new arrangement though Dean caught the knowing glance between his brother and Jack.

At least, they were getting along and Sam felt as though he belonged. When his brother had returned from his self-imposed exile, he had a huge grin on his face. Sam had pulled him aside as Jack was back to help Cas butter the popcorn.

“Good talk?” Dean guessed.

“Yeah.” Sam took a deep breath and let it out. “Thanks for smacking me upside the head about coming tonight. I’m having a great time. Cas and Jack are awesome, which I knew, but now there’s no doubt. But it’s really because of you, Dean. Having this time hanging out with you outside of everything is something we really haven’t been able to do the past few months. I want us to rectify that going forward. To be honest, I feel closer to you now than I have in awhile. And it’s not that I’ve ever stopped feeling close, it’s just that I feel we’ve reconnected. As brothers, as well as friends.

“Do I sound insane?”

Dean shook his head. “No, man. I totally get what you’re saying. You’re right. There’s been a wall between us and that’s on me. I know you’re ready to take the next step with Jess and I’ve been floundering because I’m not ready to make my next step. Or at least I wasn’t. The past few days I’ve started thinking about the future. _My_ future. Started thinking _what if?_ ”

“As in, _what if_ you put down roots here with a guy and his kid who would love to have you around for more than a week?”

“Jack’s going to college in the fall.”

“He’ll be home for holidays and summers,” Sam countered. “I love that you’re thinking about what’s next for you. Don’t freak out over _what ifs_. Cas may not give you a third chance.”

A long silence had fallen over the brothers as Dean contemplated what Sam had said. It was a lot to think about and he had considered that maybe he should broach the subject with Cas as it affected him, too. Then, Dean thought of something else.

“Jess tell you to say all this? She is the brains of the relationship.”

Sam cracked a wide smile. “That she is. Which is why she told me to tell you how I was feeling about hanging out with you tonight instead of waiting for you to ask if I was okay or having fun. The rest was all me.”

“You’re a good brother, Sammy.”

Waving Dean in for a hug, the younger sibling wrapped his arms around him as his brother did the same. “So are you, Dean. Don’t fuck it up with Cas. He’s good for you. He and Jack both are.”

After the popcorn break, Cas found himself less stressed once Dean joined him on the couch. He had seen Sam return from his phone call and pull his brother aside, his insecurities getting the better of him. Was something wrong? Would the Winchesters have to leave? A selfish part of him had hoped whatever it was, Dean would stay and Sam could handle it on his own. Cas had hated himself for thinking of that outcome. If Dean had to go, then so be it. With all his heart, he had hoped everything was okay.

“Everything is fine, Dad. They’re just talking.” Jack had put a hand on Cas’ arm after seeing the concern in his eyes after Dean walked off with Sam. “If it was an emergency, they would have just left.”

Cas nodded. “You’re right. I’m just being paranoid.” He had leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s just that it’s been so long since I felt like this about anyone and now you’re involved, I keep waiting for it to explode in my face like it did the last time I thought I had found someone.”

“No. This is _nothing_ like the last time. Dean is not him. Bal was a narcissistic prick, who took advantage of your good nature. He wasn’t a boyfriend. He was a mistake. You learned more from him than you realize.”

Hearing the anger and resentment in Jack’s voice had brought back the painful memories of his ill-fated relationship with Bal Hart, a consultant hired by the town council to position Snow Falls as a tourist destination.

While getting to know Snow Falls, Bal had set his sights on the White Spruce Mountain Lodge and its handsome owner. Cas hadn’t been with anyone since before Kelly had died five years prior as she had always encouraged him to take a leap when it came to romance. He would be the first to admit that Bal’s attention had caught him in a weak moment. There had been a blind date the night before that had reawakened Cas’ desire to have a partner, a lover, someone to share his life with.

Bal was not that person.

That hadn’t stopped him from presenting himself as such and Cas had fallen for his pitch hook, line, and sinker. It had taken Bal a few weeks to get Cas into bed. During that time, he played the role of the perfect boyfriend and even tried to worm his way into Jack’s heart. The boy had been better at spotting a lech than his kind, lonely father. Jack had never liked Bal. Afterwards, he hated him. Once he had finally bedded Cas, Bal ghosted him. No returned calls. Ignoring Cas when they had bumped into each other, which was often as Bal was everywhere while he had worked to drum up interest in Snow Falls. Word had spread like wildfire what the charlatan had done to the town’s beloved hotel owner. 

Jody had wanted to fire Bal’s ass on the spot the second Cas had told her what had happened, but it was Cas who had told her not to bother. Despite feeling like a total ass for letting his guard down, and allowing Bal into his and Jack’s lives, Cas couldn’t deny the interloper was damn good at his job. He had already started noticing an uptick in reservations for Christmas week that year, which meant word had been getting out about the Winter Festival.

Sure enough, within a few months, the mayor’s office had begun fielding calls from publications around the country — some national — looking to learn more about Snow Falls, South Dakota, and its festive holiday celebration. To this day, Jody hated to admit how much that asshole had boosted her town’s economy and put them on the map. It hadn’t helped seeing Cas had once more shut off his heart after such a bruising experience.

Now though, he unexpectedly had allowed love to find its way inside. Things were different with Dean. There was nothing insincere about the spiky musician. Even Jack liked him, which was a change of pace. His son was his biggest protector. Jack hadn’t shown much interest in Cas’ love life — mostly because one didn’t exist — but when he did go out on the odd date, his father suspected his lack of curiosity was because he knew nothing would come of it.

Until now, he had been right.

Even Jack had noticed the spark between Cas and Dean that night in Minneapolis. He had gotten so excited at seeing how his dad reacted to this other man that he wouldn’t stop talking about it even after they had come home. Somehow, Jody had remained clueless about the identity of the mystery man Cas had flirted with that night until after closing the deal with the Winchesters. Her reaction when she had learned the truth had been priceless. Donna, Jody’s wife, beamed at Cas and told him he had better make a move on Dean while he was in town.

Guess he had followed her advice, after all.

He was so happy he had.

“Perhaps, I did,” Cas had told Jack while they stood in the kitchen waiting for the first bag of popcorn to finish cooking. “I certainly hope so.”

To his relief, the brothers had returned to the kitchen in good spirits a short time later, just as Cas had finished pouring the hot melted butter over the popcorn. Dean came straight over to him and had offered to carry in the bowls for the second half of the movie marathon. Jack and Sam had grabbed the sodas with Cas following them into the living room. Cas had sworn he saw something in Dean’s eyes that was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He couldn’t figure out what it was and that had bothered him.

When he had reached the couch, Cas took the same seat as before expecting Jack to join him. Instead, Dean had plopped down next to him with a smile that briefly faltered when he saw a look on his friend’s features he didn’t like. Cas had realized his face was revealing he was still brooding over that mystery glint in Dean’s eyes and he had chastised himself for it. So, he had a glint. It didn’t mean it was automatically bad. _Enjoy what you have while you have it, remember?_

Once he had assured the musician he wanted him by his side, Cas smiled when he had felt a squeeze on his knee. He had leaned back and planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek as _Krampus_ started, earning a smile of his own. 

Now as he was relaxing into the evening fun once more, Cas saw Jack hop up and leave the room. There was no doubt what his son was up to and the anticipatory look on Sam’s face only confirmed Cas’ suspicion. Sure enough, Jack returned a minute later with an open bag of milk chocolate M&Ms.

How his son and Sam could eat buttery popcorn mixed with M&Ms was beyond Cas’ comprehension. It was a fun idea in small doses, but that much sweetness would wreak havoc on his digestive system. Wow, he was getting old. Though he took heart in Dean eyeing the other pair’s concoction with disapproval. Perhaps, he wasn’t alone. Or perhaps, Dean was thinking the popcorn would be better with the peanut butter M&Ms Cas had stashed away. As it turned out, it was the former.

“Such a waste of good candy,” Dean mumbled, disheartened at the sight.

Throughout the movie, their hands would brush when reaching inside the bowl to the point that when they weren’t going for the popcorn, Dean would take his hand. That simple gesture sent a chill up Cas’ spine.

“Just tell me when you want some, I’ll move the bowl closer,” he told Cas. 

And Dean did exactly that, making sure they stayed connected unless necessary for them not to touch. Any earlier fears had been pushed aside as this night was going as well as Cas had hoped. Better even. Whatever happened upstairs later would only enhance what had happened so far.

Post-popcorn, Cas grabbed one of the huge blankets kept in a large wicker basket next to his end of the couch. He draped it over him and Dean, snuggling up to the musician’s solid form and resting his head on his shoulder just as the gingerbread men and the other demonic minions raised hell ahead of Krampus’ arrival. Cas’ eyes closed briefly when Dean pressed a kiss to his head and he returned the knee squeeze from earlier.

To his surprise, they made it through all four films. He half-expected someone to fall asleep or perhaps Sam to bail ahead of _Gremlins_ , which would have been unfortunate since it had been his pick. But no. They all were wide awake and sharing anecdotes throughout. A second blanket made its way over to Jack and Sam sometime between the end of the last movie and the start of this one. When Phoebe Cates appeared onscreen they all hooted and hollered in Sam’s honor, just as they had done for Cas when Toni Collette first showed up in _Krampus._

At the part where Kate told her sad Christmas tale and declared, “And that's how I found out there was no Santa Claus,” Dean swapped out the _I_ with _Sammy_ to Cas and Jack’s amusement and to Sam’s annoyance. 

“He does this every fucking time,” Sam grumbled.

“And you lose your shit every fucking time.”

“Do not.”

“I heard you were allergic to fun,” Cas chimed in.

The rumpus this declaration ignited from the others triggered an impish grin to spread across Cas’ lips. Dean howled with laughter and cheered, holding up both hands to Cas for a double high-five, which he received.

Jack stared at his father in shock and pure admiration. “That is such a burn!”

“You were supposed to be the nice one, Cas,” Sam admonished, his mood mirroring Jack’s. “I was really hoping you would be a good influence on him.”

“There’s still time. It’s a slow process.”

_Where the hell did that come from?_ He didn’t even think before speaking. It just came out. A quick glance at Dean showed he wasn’t put off by his comment. If he was, he was hiding it well. Somehow, though, Cas didn’t think the latter was true in this case. The grin Dean wore and the affectionate way he was looking at him made him think what they had may survive beyond Christmas.

If that happened, Cas may have to rethink his own stance on Santa Claus.

Then again, maybe he already had.

No sooner had Cas stepped into his bedroom later, then Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling the back of Cas’ head and kissing his nape. Jack was down the hall in his own room after dropping Sam off back at the lodge, getting Cas’ permission to use the car. It had been a fantastic night and it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for the wonderful man pressed against him.

He had gotten a good look at the room earlier when he dropped off his overnight bag while Cas stayed downstairs with Jack and Sam. It was his first time really seeing the space as he only had a peek the other night during the quick tour Cas gave him following the dinner at Jody and Donna’s.

The walls were painted a light mossy green that complimented the hardwood floors and snow white ceiling. There was a closet, its white doors closed, next to the en suite bathroom with the bed sitting opposite and a pair of nightstands on either side. A bureau was nestled in a corner near one of the nightstands. Across from the bedroom door, beneath a pair of windows that looked out over the front yard, was a low bookcase filled with books and framed candid photos of Jack and Kelly (some even included Cas) over the years.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, before dropping a kiss just behind it.

“I didn’t do anything.” Cas brought his head back enough so it rested beside Dean’s.

“You did so much. You gave me a second chance after I acted like a complete nut job. You invited me into your home. Let me into your life. Jack’s life. You two made Sammy feel like he belonged tonight. That means so much to me.”

Dean bowed his head, placing one kiss on Cas’ shoulder and another on the pulse point of his neck. A small grin appeared when he heard a soft moan from his friend. He hated referring to Cas as a friend when he was so much more. Yet boyfriend wasn’t on the table right now. Don’t even mention the phrase _special friend._ That made him cringe. Fuck it. Labels were overrated anyway. They belonged to each other for now and that was what was important.

Though he wasn’t overly fond of the _for now_ part either.

“Sam _does_ belong with us. Not just tonight. He’s your brother and a good guy. Jack and I like him. We would like to spend more time with Sam, if he’s willing.” Dean tightened his grip on him for a second. “As for the rest, well, I have questionable taste in men, so I wouldn’t read too much into it.”

A warm chuckle flowed from Dean, who stepped back and spun Cas around so they were facing each other. “You are such a dick. Come here.”

Framing Cas’ face with his hands, Dean captured his mouth in a meaningful way. He wasn’t in a rush as he assumed there would be plenty of time for a proper plundering of Cas’ perfect mouth. A gasp blew out of him when Cas roughly brought Dean closer, but the speed and pacing of their kissing didn’t change. Dean liked that this kind, thoughtful man needed him as much as he did. That any time or space apart was unwelcome, unthinkable.

“If I’m a dick, what does that say about you?” Cas wondered when they broke the kiss for some air.

“Well, I do like dicks,” Dean retorted smugly, softening his opinion with a peck on the nose. His hands slid down to Cas’ neck, his thumbs running along his lover’s jawline. “There’s one I’m particularly fond of, now that you mention it.”

“Anyone I know?” Cas swallowed. 

_Is his heart racing like mine? God, I hope so,_ Dean prayed.

“I think you might know him. Quiet. Handsome. _Wicked_ sense of humor. Fantastic father. Decent taste in music. His taste in men has gotten a hell of a lot better in the past few days. Oh and he owns this mountain lodge.”

The blush that singed Cas’ cheeks and the beatific smile that caressed his lips affected two organs of Dean’s in similar ways. His heart swelled as the beat became wilder while his cock plumped up nice and firm.

“Oh, yeah, that guy. Perhaps his luck has changed, after all. Or maybe Santa took pity on him and gave him his present early.

“All of the above.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I was already thinking you were my present, Cas. And whatever pain some douchey guy or guys brought you in the past only means you are overdue for some really good lovin’.” He paused. “From me. In case that wasn’t clear.”

_Way to ruin a solid romantic moment, asshole. Please don’t laugh in my face._

Cas didn’t laugh. He was struggling to keep the tears at bay as his eyes were already wet. After a moment, he slowly let out a breath. “It’s good you clarified. I was thinking you meant Santa. Not sure Mrs. Claus would approve.” 

Dean’s instinct was to burst out laughing, but he wanted to know Cas believed him and understood what he was saying. That he was saying this wasn’t at all planned. The best moments never were and that gave Dean hope that this was possibly the beginning of something good. Something they both deserved.

“Thank you,” Cas said softly, gazing into those green irises. “We’re both overdue.”

He brushed his lips over Dean’s, then claimed that mouth as his own. Again, he pressed Dean’s body against his with one hand on the small of his back and the other between his shoulder blades to ensure Dean didn’t try to escape. Cas licked his way inside and Dean submitted happily. There was a hunger there that hadn’t been allowed to be unleashed earlier. It was as though once they had admitted their feelings, they had given themselves permission to give into them.

A few minutes later, another oxygen break. Dean took the opportunity to duck into the en suite bathroom, letting Cas know that he should feel free to divest himself of his clothes. Before he disappeared for a few minutes, Dean kissed him along enough to undo Cas’ belt and pants.

“Look at that. You have a head start.”

When he returned, clad in his multicolored candy cane black boxer briefs, Cas was wearing only a pair of red plaid ones with a black waistband. They both took time to admire the other with Dean admitting he had a pair with facing Santas on each leg delivering a “really big present.” Cas closed the gap between them as Dean dropped his clothes on top of his overnight bag, which sat in front of the bureau.

“Think I can unwrap you now?” His hand was cupping his lover’s hard cock through the fabric.

“How about we unwrap each other?” Dean followed suit, pleased that Cas was as turned on as him. He liked the feel of his nice, long cock. His fingers slipped inside the keyhole fly, skimming along a portion of Cas’ shaft.

“No peeking.” Cas’ own hand slipped around and down past the waistband of Dean’s briefs, his middle finger running down that ass crack.

“No peeking.” Dean’s hands pulled down the red plaid slowly, a shuddering breath blowing out when Cas’ cock was released. Damn, he couldn’t wait to get a taste of that. To have it inside him. 

Cas ran a hand through his lover’s hair while Dean was crouched. He stepped out of his briefs while their eyes stayed locked. When Dean rose, Cas returned the favor. The way he licked his lips when he first saw his lover’s cock, hard and full in width, made Dean’s balls retract. 

Standing naked in front of each other, it wasn’t long before Cas’ lips and hands started roaming Dean’s skin. The skin on his neck was suckled. His nipples were tweaked. The globes of his ass were squeezed. Their cocks rubbed together triggering moans from both.

Not one to take without giving back, Dean nipped at Cas’ earlobe prior to running his tongue over the outer shell of his ear. His fingers dug into Cas’ back as he sucked a mark at the crook of his neck. He made sure to give those nipples some much needed attention, too. The friction from their cocks shifting against each other continued to feed into their arousal.

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Dean took Cas in hand. “Together?”

With a nod, Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and kissed him hard.

They continued to make out as their hands glided over their shafts with the aid of their precum as lubricant. As they went, a warm sensation pooled low in Dean. The higher it built, the more he needed Cas to steady him and he was pleased to see he was not alone there. Each gripped the other’s shoulder as they kept up the pace, pressure, and rhythm of their hands on their cocks. Closer and closer the edge loomed. Their foreheads pressed together, the pressure was almost too much.

They cursed and said each other’s names. Cas’ hand moved from Dean’s shoulder to his nape, an intimate move that was enough to undo Dean. His release felt so damn good as cum streamed over Cas’ hand while spraying Dean’s stomach. He was near tears from how sensitive his cock was as Cas’ movement slowed and the knowledge of how near the edge Cas must be.

Sure enough, his lover came a few seconds later, spurting cum over Dean’s hand as well as his own stomach, just as Dean had done. They collapsed onto the carpeted floor, holding and touching and kissing as they came down from a high they hadn’t encountered in a very long time.

They lay on the floor for some time before moving to the bed. Once they made themselves comfortable under the covers, Cas decided to tell Dean about Bal. He hated bringing up the bastard, especially given how perfect tonight had been, but Dean had already sensed there had been pain brought on by lovers in his past. It seemed dishonest not to tell him the truth.

As soon as he started, Dean pushed himself out of Cas’ arms and up to a seated position, fixing the pillow behind him so he could use it to recline against the headboard. Cas followed suit. It pleased him to see how seriously Dean took what he was about to tell him. Even more so when Dean took his hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“That fucking dillhole,” Dean spat when Cas finished his story. His green eyes darkened, his jaw set. “Has he ever shown his face in town again?”

While he didn’t condone violence, Cas’ heart warmed at how protective his lover was toward him. “Would you defend my honor if he has?”

“Hell, I’ll defend your honor right now. Gimme an address. We’ll go. I’ll kick his ass to kingdom come and you can watch.”

“That’s sweet, but it’s not what I want.” He leaned over brushing his lips against Dean’s, then kissing him softly. “I didn’t tell you about him so you could beat the crap out of him. I told you so you could understand why I may be shy and hesitant occasionally despite wanting you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. I want to enjoy you, us, what we have. For however long we may have it.”

Dean passionately captured his mouth, the fingers of his free hand curled around Cas’ nape. He kissed him until neither could breathe and even then, Dean only pulled back enough to look into those bright blue irises.

“Thank you for wanting me to understand. Believe me when I say I do. We will always know where we stand with one another. I promise you that. As for wanting you and wanting to enjoy all of this? I am right there with you, baby.”

Cas didn’t know how to react. So many emotions were fighting for control and there were a variety of moves he could make. Ultimately, he went with the simplest. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, embracing him. Tears streamed down his cheeks when Dean hugged him back. It wasn’t enough. He needed to feel as much of his lover as possible. So, Cas climbed onto Dean’s lap, resting on his heels.

This was better. His heart was pounding in his chest and from the vibration reverberating dully against his own, it seemed Dean’s heart was doing the same. Somehow, this helped his emotional state. Cas melted into Dean, planting a couple kisses along the other man’s shoulder before buying his face in his lover’s neck.

“It’s okay, Cas. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere, angel.” Dean kept hold of him while rubbing his back. He also dropped a kiss on his lover’s shoulder. “You’re safe with me.”

The pair stayed that way for awhile with Dean moving his arms to rub Cas’ sides before wrapping his arms around him again. In truth, Cas would have loved to have remained there even longer, but he got a tiny crick in his neck from keeping that position for so long. When he sat up, he looked down to find Dean staring up at him adoringly. His hands were now on Cas’ hips. Dean reached out to his lover’s cheek, caressing it. Cas leaned into the touch, his fingers circling Dean’s wrist. He ran his other thumb over those kiss-swollen lips. His eyes never left Dean’s.

An entire wordless conversation seemingly played out between them. Cas took that mouth and made it his, licking his way inside and staking his claim as his tongue explored it fully while dancing with Dean’s. Never had he taken control like this. Never had he wanted to, but everything was different with Dean. This went beyond mere attraction. He _wanted_ Dean like he had never wanted anyone. In the past, Cas had rarely, if ever, initiated sex. Even making out, his partner would make the first move after it was clear Cas was interested.

This was new. He liked it. The changes he had noticed from the off. Maybe it was how comfortable he felt with Dean. Maybe it was Dean’s nervousness when they had met again. Maybe his horrible experience with Bal had given him the kick in the ass he needed to take charge of his love life and become an active participant instead of a passive one. Chances were it was all the above.

“I want to make love to you.” Cas saw the corners of Dean’s mouth lift and his heart soared.

“Yes, please. You’ll have to prep me,” he warned. “It’s been awhile Like a _long_ , long while.”

“I can do that.”

Dean got on all fours, letting out a low hum as Cas ran his hands down his back and over those globes, giving them a squeeze. If he were reacting like this to just his touch, Cas couldn’t wait until they got to the main event. The idea of Dean as a responsive lover made him hard, which didn’t take much as he was halfway there before now. He quickly ran into the bathroom to grab the fresh tube of lube and one of the condoms from the box he bought the other day.

“That’s what nightstands are for, man,” Dean teased from his current position, which had him resting on his forearms with his ass in the air.

“It’s been awhile. Like a long while,” Cas retorted sarcastically as he returned. “Thank God for Amazon.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve ordered many a lube and even a couple sex toys from them.”

“I refuse to have my sex life broadcast throughout town because I bought lube at the local drug store instead of driving a half-hour to the Walgreens in Mitchell. Missouri Moseley, who owns the pharmacy is a sweetheart and I love her dearly, but she’s the town gossip. She puts the CIA, Mossad, and TMZ to shame.”

Cas had since climbed back onto the bed and was eye level with Dean’s ass. He rolled on the condom, then generously coated two fingers with lube.

“Damn,” Dean exclaimed. “Remind me to stay out of the drug store here.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll meet Missouri soon enough. No doubt she’s been sniffing around about you.” He kissed one of the ass cheeks. “You ready for me, love?”

The affectionate pet name had slipped out without him realizing till it was too late. Dean paused before responding and Cas froze out of fear he had taken things too far. Cas opened his mouth to say what, he didn’t know. Luckily, what Dean did next saved him from making an ass out of himself.

Flipping himself over so he was on his back and opening his legs wide, he smiled up at Cas. “Now I’m ready, angel.”

With a lopsided grin, Cas positioned himself between Dean’s legs and breached him with one finger. He leaned forward, stealing a kiss as a gasp escaped his lover’s lips. Dean kept him in place, kissing him with passionate longing. Cas rocked his finger in and out of Dean’s channel as he opened him up, Dean whimpering all along. 

A second finger was added. The two digits grazed Dean’s gland while the stretching continued and loud wet moans poured out of him along with Cas’ name. He was pretty sure Dean wouldn’t last for long if he kept teasing his prostate like this. Dean confirmed it, begging him to take him.

“I need you, Cas. I’m ready. Please. Angel, please.”

Despite not being much of a religious man, Cas loved hearing Dean using that term of affection. He had no idea what made Dean say it, but he could get used to it. There was nothing about the man in his bed that he couldn’t get used to and he was confident he would get the opportunity to put that thought to the test.

Removing his fingers, he coated his sheathed cock with a plentiful helping of lube. Then, he lined himself and carefully pushed himself inside. A series of low moans came from deep within him the further he went, pausing to give Dean time to adjust, until he bottomed out.

“Damn, you feel so good.” He fit perfectly, like he was made for Dean and vice versa. “Once is not going to be enough.”

“You feel amazing. I forgot how good bottoming can be.” Dean took Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it. “No, it’s not. Hope you don’t have plans because I’m not going anywhere.”

He captured his mouth in a searing kiss that obliterated all thought from Cas’ head, allowing his body to take over. Cas started thrusting, making sure to hit that spot as Dean fell apart beneath him. His lips went over the hot skin of his lover as Dean’s hands glided over every inch of Cas they could reach.

It was over too soon, but what a finish. Dean came without being touched. His stomach was covered in his cum and some had even landed on Cas’ torso. Cas filled the condom, mildly concerned it might break. (It didn’t.) Their bodies were glistening with a layer of sweat. They were glowing from the connection they had made.

Eventually, Cas got up to throw away the condom, returning with a damp washcloth to wipe down Dean after taking care of himself in the bathroom. Once clean, Dean pulled him into his arms with Cas laying his head on the other man’s chest.

“Why do you call me ‘angel?’”

“Do you not like it?” The concern in Dean’s voice created a pang in Cas’ chest.

“I love it. Now answer my question.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, brat. Honestly, I feel blessed to have you. When you picked out the angel ornament for the festival tree, I thought, _My angel_.”

“I feel blessed, too. I wish you meant what you said about not going anywhere,” Cas said wistfully as he drew lazy shapes over Dean’s abs.

“What makes you think I didn’t?”

“I meant long term.”

“So did I.”

His fingers stopped moving as Cas took a few seconds to find his voice. When he did, the cautionary tone was hard to hide. “Like an extra week? Or something more permanent?”

Dean played with his lover’s hair. “More permanent. Maybe give it a six-month trial to see how it goes. I wouldn’t be here twenty-four-seven, but I’d be here every chance I got and would make that time count. The more time I spend in this town, the better I get to know you and your awesome kid, just makes me dread leaving on the twenty-seventh. But if I had a place locked down and you on board, it might put a silver lining on things.”

Again, Cas needed a moment to gather his thoughts which were basically an enthusiastic _YES!!!!_ As he was about to say just that, Dean spoke once more.

“Think about it. I’m going to look around — _just look_ — and see what’s available in case you like the idea.”

There was no doubt he liked the idea. Hell, Cas loved the idea. However, he decided to take Dean’s advice and think it over. It was entirely possible he could have a change of heart.

Yeah, right.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Dean sought out rental properties in town to find there was only one. There were four houses up for sale, but he didn’t want to spook Cas by getting something one hundred percent permanent though he did wonder if maybe he should at least look at one of them. Whatever he needed to prove to Cas that he was serious about putting down roots in Snow Falls. He had stopped by the real estate office just off Main Street when he had a few minutes on Monday before meeting Sam, Jo, and Bobby for rehearsal ahead of Tuesday’s concert in the park. Bobby normally attended rehearsals when he could, but with so much riding on Scrapyard Dogs’ tenure in town, there was no way he would miss even one this week.

The Realtor had informed Dean of the lone rental and of the four houses available to buy, unable to go into a real sales pitch since her potential client didn’t have time. She did tell him that he could find all information on the firm’s website, giving Dean her card should he have any questions. When he looked up the properties while enjoying a few moments of downtime at the park, he couldn’t believe the house that was available to rent. It was the one he swooned over the other night on Primrose Path. The cottage with the red door that, judging from the exterior, would be perfect for him. He then remembered seeing a “for rent” sign on the front lawn.

“Damn right, I am checking you out, you sexy minx.” He took a screenshot of his dream home and its address, putting them in a special folder on his phone.

Dean now understood why house porn was a thing. As soon as he saw it, he knew he wanted the place for himself. He could always fix it up if the interior weren’t up to snuff. Somehow, he didn’t think that would be the case. His gut told him the house was just right inside and out. Sure enough, the interior photos on the website only whetted his appetite more. Recessed lighting. Hardwood floors. A decent sized yard with a patio and a grill. Two bedrooms, one master and one guest, and a full bath. Plus, it came fully furnished.

_The second bedroom could be a studio. Maybe with a pullout couch it could double as a guest room. Not to mention, barbecues when the weather was good._

The place was perfect.

Letting his mind wander, Dean imagined having Cas over for movie nights that turned into lazy mornings in bed. A housewarming party that would be just as much for them, celebrating the good things in their lives.

He turned his thoughts back to yesterday. The morning after they had made love for the first time had been spent naked in bed taking advantage of the last hours they could be together before the chaos of the concerts, the festival, and Christmas took over. Cas would be at the lodge for the most part while Dean rehearsed and went over the details of everything with Sam and Bobby. The set lists were done, but it wouldn’t surprise Dean if he or Sam decided one song worked better than another which meant they would be learning a tune quickly.

Torn between letting Cas sleep and waking him up so they could both be awake as the hour approached nine, Dean had opted for the latter, pulling back the covers till Cas’ somewhat hard cock appeared. He had sucked the head first, dipping his tongue into the slit. Both Cas, who had been half-awake at this point, and his cock had liked that, so Dean had started stroking the shaft while he continued to suck. His eyes had looked up to find his lover’s pupils blown as Cas had carded his fingers through Dean’s brown hair.

Seeing the lust on the other man’s face, Dean had nodded knowing Cas would understand. As soon as Dean took all of him, Cas had started thrusting. Fuck. He loved the way that cock hit the back of his mouth. Thank God, he didn’t have much of a gag reflex. No sooner had he thought that he choked, but was quick enough to adjust without having to stop. The sounds that had come from Cas had been magical and watching him dissolve before Dean while he literally had him by the balls (Dean gave them a squeeze and a tug, loving the effect they had on his lover) had been everything.

Cas had always been gorgeous in his eyes, but in that moment he was absolutely stunning. There was nothing Dean had wanted more than to ruin that man like this every day for the rest of their lives. To wake him up with a morning blow job, bring him breakfast in bed — essentially spoil him rotten for that was what he deserved — would be the greatest gift. Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” had come to mind, and while it was overplayed and incredibly cheesy, Dean had to admit the sentiment was exactly how he felt.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

Abruptly ripped out of his reverie by a surly Bobby, it took Dean a few seconds to focus. When he did, he quickly crossed his legs to hide his erection. He did _not_ need the man he considered to be a second father seeing he was sporting wood while looking at houses. They were not directly connected. Suddenly, he hated the phrase “house porn” with a passion and cursed whoever came up with that stupid term.

Bobby tried to grab the phone out of Dean’s hand, but the younger man held onto it with an iron grip. Instead, he leaned over Dean’s shoulder to peek at the screen. “What the devil? Are you looking at _houses?!_ You’ve been here nearly a week and you’re ready to move here? I know he’s nice and you two had a _moment_ , but don’t be an idjit, boy.”

“Stay out of it, Bobby. It’s none of your damn business,” Dean growled as he hit the lock button and turned the screen black. There was only one person who had the right to tell him he was being a moron by even thinking about moving here and Cas hadn’t given his decision yet. Until then, everyone else could piss off.

“What’s going on?” Sam came over to the park bench where his brother and their manager were, a few feet from the pavilion where Scrapyard Dogs would play their all ages concert tomorrow afternoon. 

The stage was set up with their instruments and a small, enthusiastic crowd had gathered earlier to hear them rehearse.

“Your brother has decided to think with his dick instead of his head. That’s all.” Bobby scowled. “Wants to play happy families with Cas and Jack instead of being a musician who has a band to think about.”

“That’s not what I said, you selfish prick,” Dean spat.

“Dean … are you and Cas….” Sam stared at him wide-eyed, hope playing on his features.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I made a suggestion. Told him to think about it.” He shrugged. “May be nothing. Said I look at places — _for rent_ ,” he glared at Bobby, “while Cas thought it over.”

Sam sat next to his brother on the bench while Bobby stood pouting on Dean’s other side. “Dude, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

He let out an exasperated sigh at the older man. “Don’t be a dick. You have Ellen. I have Jess. Why can’t Dean have Cas? Neither of us get to see our partners enough, but at least we have someone to come home to. It’s not like he’s leaving the band, Bobby. We all have a way to make our relationships work. It’s time for Dean to figure it out, too.”

Bobby’s own sigh was one of resignation with a hint of frustration. He and Ellen had known each other for years, agreeing to keep it loose yet exclusive. Neither was interested in anyone else, but agreed to be honest if that changed. It hadn’t in the seven years they had been together. They had met almost eight years ago when Ellen came to Scrapyard Dogs’ first Sioux Falls show after Jo had joined the band. 

“It’s not that I’m not happy for you, Dean. I am. Truly. I know it’s not fair, but I’ve always felt that when you found your person you would leave the band. Nothing lasts forever, whatever. Yeah, I’m a dick. Made my peace with that a long time ago.”

“What?” Dean shook his head. “You’re giving me shit because of some asinine reason your alcohol-fueled brain spit out years ago? What’s the matter, Bobby? Afraid I’m going to invade your turf if I move here to be with my boyfriend? Do you rag on Jo for growing up here?”

While his brother antagonized the older man, Sam watched Bobby react to what Dean said. “I don’t think that’s it, Dean.” He thought for a moment. “Bobby … are you afraid we’re going to abandon you if the band ever breaks up?”

The sheepish look on his face was all the answer the Winchesters needed.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Dean declared. He stood up, shoving his phone in his coat pocket as he stood, his erection gone. “We are never leaving your sorry ass, old man. You’re stuck with us, you hear me?”

“We are going to officially make you rue the day you ever asked to be our manager,” Sam chimed in, joining Dean at his side. “You think you regret it now, but just you wait.”

“You are going to _hate_ us by the time you’re ready for the big dirt nap,” Dean added.

Listening to every word, Bobby shook his head and smiled. They were idjits, but they were his idjits and he wouldn’t give them up for anything.

“Which one are you looking at?” He pointed at the pocket where Dean had stuffed his phone. “If it’s the one with the red door I saw, that would be perfect for you.”

Before Dean could respond, Jo came across the lawn from the side of the pavilion where she had been on the phone with Charlie Bradbury, their absent drummer who was home with her family. “Charlie wants to know when the wedding is,” she announced with a toothy grin, her long blonde hair flowing beneath the knit beanie jammed onto her head. “You can show us the Novak-Winchester love nest later. It’s going to be dark in a couple hours, so let’s jingle these bells so I can warm the fuck up!”

The day of the concert in the park was a busy one for Cas as there were multiple emergencies that had kept him busy all morning and well into the afternoon. It was after one o’clock when the last of the fires had been extinguished, allowing him to take a moment for himself. He was hungry as he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, but he knew if he wanted to get a good spot, he and Jack would have to leave now. If the crowd at the tree lighting was any indication, they were probably already too late.

He checked his phone for the first time since he had arrived at the lodge at eight-thirty. Normally, he wouldn’t have to show up until ten as the place was a well-oiled machine. The Winter Festival never failed to make that impossible. On the bright side, things tended to calm down in the late afternoon, so despite his early appearance, he could usually slip out around four as his assistant manager came in at two in the afternoon for her shift. This allowed him to participate in some of the evening events, like the sleigh rides at the lodge and seeing the carol singers perform in the neighborhoods. He usually skipped out on the big musical act because of lack of time and/or interest.

This year was an exception.

Dean Winchester had changed his life from the moment he had seen him again in the lobby when he checked in the brothers. The past few days had been nothing short of wonderful and the remaining time they had together promised to be nothing less. Which brought Cas back to Dean’s proposition. His answer hadn’t changed since Dean suggested getting a place here. Cas knew there was nothing keeping Dean in Palo Alto, California, where he shared a house with Sam. 

He also was aware of the pull family can have on a person. It was what had brought him to Snow Falls in the first place and what had kept him here since. Not that the town hadn’t worked its charm on him. Cas wouldn’t have stayed for so long if he hadn’t been genuinely happy with his situation. Jack had been his excuse for sticking around initially; not wanting to tear him away from the only home he had ever known. The White Spruce Mountain Lodge also was another component. It would have been rude to sell it so soon after inheriting it from Kelly. She had also factored into his reasoning until it dawned on him why he would stay.

It was simply what he wanted.

Once he had accepted this, Cas became content and moved on with his life. Everything remained status quo for years until Dean entered the picture. Now that he was here, Cas didn’t want him to leave and, it seemed, Dean felt the same. Still, he struggled with the expected questions: Was it too soon? Were they moving too fast? What was too fast when you had fallen for someone who felt the same? 

What about Jack?

His son was one hundred percent onboard for his dad’s relationship. As he had told Cas while they watched _The Holiday_ the night after Dean dropped his proposal, “All I want is for you to be happy and aside from when you’re with me, I’ve never seen you so happy to be around anyone like you are with Dean. From what I’ve seen when you two are together, Dean is just as into you as you are him. Take the plunge, Dad. Tell him yes. I’m not going to be around as much come the fall. It will be as much for you as for me. I won’t worry so much if you’re together.”

Cas had shot him a skeptical look, which got a grin from his son.

“Besides, if you don’t make a move, Sam and I will _Parent Trap_ your asses. Even he knows you two belong together. Hell, Bobby is rooting for you. Claire overheard him tell Ellen last night at Harvelle’s when they stopped in after their date. Ellen’s like you with the lodge. Can’t leave it too long out of fear it will fall apart without you.” 

He had winked and turned his attention back to the movie. “Put yourself first for once, Dad. It’s time.”

Cas had spent every moment since that conversation trying to figure out the best time to tell Dean his decision. He didn’t want to just blurt it out as it was a huge step for them and he wanted the announcement to be a moment to remember. So, he had kept his mouth shut when he was with Dean and to his boyfriend’s credit (is that what they were? God, he hoped so. _Might want to clarify that before he moves here_ ), he didn’t bring it up.

Phone in hand now, Cas saw he had a text from Dean.

_“When you get to the park, come backstage. I want you and Jack to have the best view of the show.”_

A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Definitely a boyfriend move.

The crowd over by the pavilion was as big as the one at the tree lighting ceremony, if not a bit larger. It could be that everyone was more spread out, Cas observed. Either way, he was glad to have an inside man. He glanced at Jack, who was at his side as they moved along the outer edge away from where the people bundled up in coats, hats, scarves, and gloves were gathered. The younger man’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. They kept walking until they reached a woman wearing a headset and dressed for the cold, which was appropriate considering the temperature was in the low thirties despite the abundant sunshine.

No sooner had Cas given her his and Jack’s names then Sam appeared. He looked a little harried, but Cas assumed that was normal right before a performance. They followed the tall man with the long brown hair that ended just past his ears into the backstage of the pavilion, which was deceptively larger than Cas had expected. Never had he been given an opportunity to explore the space till now. It was very impressive.

A few roadies passed them by, but otherwise they were alone with instrument cases lining the wall opposite and a few speakers or amplifiers. Cas wasn’t sure as he knew next to nothing about what went into making a concert a reality. The look of pure joy on Jack’s face informed him that nonetheless, this was all very cool. That much he did know.

Still, the uncertain look on Sam’s face concerned him. Cas had a feeling their _best view_ wasn’t a guarantee. What had happened in the twenty minutes since he replied to Dean’s text, which got him a _“Get your sweet ass over here. I want a good luck kiss”_ complete with a winking kiss face emoji, and now.

“I know you guys were hoping to see Dean before the show,” Sam began, “but it’s really not a good idea. Don’t worry about the show. You’ll still have the best seats in the house.”

“Why isn't it a good idea?” Jack wanted to know. “What’s wrong with him?”

Sam’s gaze went from Jack to Cas as he debated whether to tell them the truth. “Okay, full disclosure. Dean is not fun to be around before we play. The bigger the venue the bitchier he gets. Honestly, he’s not even that today, but….” He hesitated, unsure how to describe his brother’s mood. “I just think it’s best for everyone if you wait till after the show. That’s all.”

“You think his behavior will be a deal breaker?” Cas guessed.

“I’d rather not risk it.”

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice was an octave lower than normal, but that was usual when he barked his brother’s name. “What are you doing? We gotta be on in seven minutes and you’re, what? Signing autographs? You wanna be constructive? Help me look for—”

He stopped in his tracks and broke into a huge smile when Cas stepped around Sam.

“You.”

“I know you’re busy, but I’m glad I got to see you before the show. Jack and I will go wherever we're supposed to go and get out of your hair.”

Dean gestured toward Cas, making sure he had at his attention. “Don’t you dare move. I always have time for you.” He glanced at the younger man. “Hey, Jack. You like the backstage tour? Not too lame?”

Jack shook his head, a lopsided grin on his lips. “No way. I’ve lived here my whole life and never knew how cool this place is. My friends and I snuck in a few times, but it was boring. Not like now.”

“You’ve snuck in here a few times?” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, kid.” Dean pulled a face. “Didn’t mean to get you busted.”

Lifting a shoulder, Jack replied, “I’m the one who shot my mouth off.” To his father, he added, “It was a couple years ago. We didn’t break anything and it was before they fixed the lock and added the security system.”

Cas sighed. “Nothing since?”

“Nothing. Promise.”

His father nodded, then caught Dean’s gaze. There was a hunger in his green eyes and Cas realized what Sam had meant when he couldn’t characterize Dean’s mood. He wasn’t angry at all. Then, he thought of the text Dean had sent. _Oh my God, he was frustrated because I wasn’t here. He_ wanted _me. In more ways than one by the look of him._

Picking up on the frisson of lust between the two men, Sam announced he was taking Jack to the wings of the stage and that Cas could join them in a few. As they walked away, Jack showed that Sam wasn’t alone in his observation.

“So not bitchy, so much as horny.”

“Apparently.”

Scrapyard Dogs took the stage to the roar of a very appreciative crowd. One that took full advantage of the all ages policy as attendees ranged from senior citizens to infants. Everybody sang along to the songs during the audience participation segments, of which there were many. Their enthusiasm was infectious as Dean was buzzing through the entire fifty-minute concert, which included an encore.

He looked over at Sam and Jo, seeing the joy on their faces as they played every note like this was a house party where they were performing for friends. In a way, it wasn’t too far from the truth. In the few days they had been in town, Dean and Sam had gotten to know some of the locals aside from Cas, Jack, and Ellen. Employees at the lodge and various places around town, as well as fellow customers at various establishments they patronized, had come up to them after hearing them perform at the tree lighting ceremony. Dean had yet to have the honor of meeting Missouri Moseley, but he had a feeling his reputation would precede him when the time came.

The set list featured, among other tunes, “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” with Dean on drums trying his best to channel Dave Grohl, one of his idols; “Run Rudolph Run” where Sam and Jo got to show off their electric guitar skills; “Sleigh Ride” had Dean throwing Cas a wink as he remembered it was one of his favorites; “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,” which gave Jo the floor and she was able to show off her vocal stylings to the crowd’s delight.

“She’s a triple threat,” Dean had told the audience when he introduced her. “She shreds, she sings, and she’ll tell Santa to give y’all coal if you misbehave.”

When Sam tried to close the show, someone yelled out, “‘Maybe This Christmas!’”

“Maybe this Christmas, what?” he asked via the microphone in front of him.

“Play it!” came the reply. “Please?”

This got a chuckle from the crowd that soon turned into a chant of _Play it, please!_

Sam turned wide eyed to Dean, who shrugged. Lifting a shoulder, Sam pulled a face that asked if they should. Dean cast his eyes over the large pool of people and back to his brother, before sliding over to Jo, who gave him a toothy grin in response. Another glance back at Sam confirmed he was game, which left one other person.

It was a Cas song as far Dean was concerned and if he didn’t mind hearing it again (and he honestly doubted it would be an issue), then the matter would be settled. He walked offstage to where Cas and Jack had watched the show from the wings. Seeing the _What are you doing?_ look on Cas’ face made Dean smile. 

“What do you say, angel? Shall I sing it again? Or should I give to Sam or Jo?”

Cas fixed Dean with one of his pointed stares, brow furrowing as his blue eyes narrowed. He let it linger for a long moment before letting it soften. “Nothing against Sam and Jo, but you are the only one I ever want to hear sing this song aside from Ron Sexsmith.”

“You do know how to make me blush.” Dean stole a kiss before returning to the stage and the cheers of the crowd.

Hours later, he was kissing Cas again at the ice rink on the other end of the park. Masters Pond had been frozen over since mid-November, which made it fair game for ice skating once safety officials decreed it so. In the summer, it was a popular swimming destination. The area was secluded thanks to a dense collection of spruce trees that made up a small wood. A luminated foot path that led from the parking lot ensured no one got lost along the way.

Dean was still buzzing from that afternoon, not all of which had to do with the concert. Having Cas there watching from the sidelines supporting him and having a great time managed to energize and calm Dean simultaneously. He had the same sensations the other night in the town square. After Sam and Jack left them backstage, he and Cas made out a little as there wasn’t time for much else and Dean gave him the rest of the tour. Then, they made out a little more.

There wasn’t a time crunch now, but Dean knew they didn’t have all night. Cas had to be up early the next morning and he had an all-day rehearsal for the big Christmas Eve concert at The Barn, which would be held in forty-eight hours. He was nervous as hell about that one since it also would be live streaming on Snow Falls’ YouTube channel with all donations going to a homeless shelter in the area that focuses on LGBTQ+ youth who have been kicked out by their families. 

It wasn’t the only thing he was worried about truth be told. It had been two days since he had floated the idea of him finding a place here and Cas hadn’t said anything about it. Dean had promised he wouldn’t push him as it was a huge deal, especially for two people who had only spent roughly a week together. While any other time he would have balked at such a thought, it felt so damn natural when he had brought it up, like it was the next logical step in their relationship. 

Maybe it was just him. 

Damn, he hoped that wasn’t the case.

Getting their skates laced took longer than necessary thanks to the kissing and other public displays of affection. Cas not wanting to hide how they felt about each other to the world was another burst of hope in Dean’s heart that their relationship was more than a holiday fling. Just as he stood, Cas grabbed his hand. Dean sat back down, his pulse slowing when he saw the serious glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. (In his mind, there was no way they weren’t, even if they hadn’t defined the relationship.)

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were serious about wanting to relocate. If you changed your mind, that’s okay.”

“I haven’t and I’m totally serious. I have my eye on the town rental since it’s _literally_ the only place here you can rent. Which works in my favor for a number of reasons.” He paused, squeezing Cas’ hand that was still holding his. “Any chance you have an answer for me? If it’s no, that's okay.”

“It’s not no.”

“Wait.” Relief washed over him and all the hope he had been hoarding like squirrels with acorns in winter went straight to his heart, bursting it wide open. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “You’re saying yes?”

Cas beamed at him, warmth and love emanating from him so intensely it took Dean’s breath away. “Yes. I want you here with me however that works out with your schedule. We’ll sit down later and figure it all out. Or at least enough to give a sense of what your living in town will look like. I’m sure getting that rental won’t be an issue. You can tell me your reasons for wanting the place while we skate. Or you can share them later at my place.”

“I can stay over? I just assumed with you having to get up early it would be a no go, which I totally get.”

“Dean, you can stay over whenever you want. Aren’t you tired of sleeping alone? I know I am.”

He leaned in, capturing Cas’ mouth in a way that was not for all ages. Dean kept it brief though as a scolding from the purity police was the last thing he needed. Small towns, big cities, it didn’t matter. Having someone come at you for being other was one of the worst things to experience. Something he knew well from his travels and hoped Cas had never had to go through it.

“I’m tired of not waking up with you next to me. The past two nights have been horrible and the mornings weren’t any better.”

“Agreed.” Cas returned the kiss with as much heat as Dean had put into his and it sent the blood straight to his cock. “So let’s rectify that, shall we?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” He dodged an attempt by Cas for another kiss, instead pressing his lips to the other man’s temple and whispering in his ear, “I’m already half hard and really want to go ice skating with my boyfriend, so maybe we save the celebration for when we’re home?”

A soft chuckle floated out of Cas, who nodded in understanding. “I like the sound of all of that.”

“Dean Winchester! As I live and breathe!”

The woman standing before him a few feet away on the ice had dark skin and black curly hair that stopped just below her ears. She fixed him with a friendly smile, but there was a shrewdness in her eyes that belied her jolly demeanor. He had never seen her before in his life. However, Dean instantly knew that this was the infamous Missouri Moseley.

“Let me guess. You must be Miss Missouri.” He got up and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you at last, ma’am.”

“Ma’am? I like that.” She shook his hand. “So polite. But you can drop the ‘Miss.’ Folks round here are respectful, but not _that_ respectful. No one’s driving me around in some rich old car as long as I have breath in my body.”

Both Dean and Cas chuckled. Dean already liked her and from the corner of his eye, he could see how pleased his boyfriend was to see her. She may be the town gossip, but it was clear from the number of people who called out to her while she talked with the couple that she was beloved.

“Now, I know you have your eye on that adorable cottage over on Primrose Path. From what I hear, it’s all but yours. Just need that bullheaded owner to give his approval already.” She noticed the worry that crossed his features. “Don’t you worry, sweet pea. He’s just meticulous about who gets to stay in his house. You’ll have those keys soon. Don’t you agree, Cas?”

A rueful smile played on his lips. “Yes, ma’am. I’m confident Dean will have the cottage by Christmas.”

“So am I.”

There was no missing the silent communication between the two, but it was over before Dean had time to question it.

“Well, you two didn’t come here to talk to me all night. Dean, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you’ll introduce me to your parents when they get here. Already told your brother I want to meet that girl of his. Enjoy your skate, boys.”

With that, Missouri glided away and caught up with a middle-aged man and a young woman, who Dean later learned was Missouri’s son and granddaughter. Thinking of how jealous he was that Sam had gotten to meet Missouri first, Dean couldn’t deny that his own introduction was a unique experience. Dean and Cas watched them for a few seconds before getting to their feet.

They hit the ice, joining in with the other skaters as a soundtrack of Christmas tunes blared from the speakers set up around the perimeter of the pond. Jody and her wife Donna were out enjoying themselves when they spotted Dean and Cas. The foursome hung out, taking turns around the rink, and getting hot chocolate until it was time to call it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve arrived with overcast skies and the promise of more snow, though the forecasters were debating how much, if any, of the white powder would arrive. The timetable had it arriving along with Santa Claus and his sleigh packed with presents should the front keep its present course.

However, it wasn’t the potential of snow that Cas had awake two hours before his alarm was set to go off. John and Mary Winchester were due to step foot in Snow Falls later this morning with plans to have a family lunch … and he was invited. He had never met the parents of any of his boyfriends before. Mostly because his last real boyfriend was in college, where the relationship had ended prior to graduation. The few lovers he had since moving to town weren’t serious enough to warrant the introduction.

This was not the case with Dean.

Cas put himself in the parents’ shoes and wow, was that a mistake. A wave of neuroses — led by trepidation, fear, and doubt — washed over him, leaving him stricken. What was he thinking letting Dean move here after only knowing him for a week? Since when he was a lovestruck fool who made decisions with his heart instead of his head? The problem with that theory was that Cas had moved to Snow Falls because he saw Kelly needed him. His heart made the call and his head went along with it because Jack and Helen Kline took pity on him by offering him the job at the lodge.

With that line of reasoning, his head was now pointing out that it wasn’t like Dean would be coming here without a job. He wasn’t giving up Scrapyard Dogs and would likely be gone half the year between touring and recording and the like. That would allow them to take things slow and give them the space they needed while ensuring they would make up for lost time as soon as Dean came home. Plus, it wasn’t like he was moving in with Cas. Dean insisted on having his own place initially to make sure this was going to work, which was rather sensible.

Glancing at his sleeping boyfriend, who was pressed against his side with a hand on his chest, Cas carefully reached for his phone. He needed to talk this out with someone outside their relationship and there were only two people who fit the bill. So, he opened the group text and sent up a flare.

_Cas: I need to be talked down. I’m freaking out over meeting Dean’s parents, and I can’t trust my brain and my heart. They may be plotting against me. Coffee later this morning? PLEASE._

_Donna: OMG, sweetie, take a breath! No one is plotting against you._

_You still in bed? Look over at the gorgeous snuggle bug glued to your side. I know he is because he’s been that way since he got here. That’s who you need to be focusing on._

_Of course, I’ll meet you for coffee later. Shoot me a time that works for you. [heart emoji]_

_Jody: Jesus, Cas! Calm the hell down!_

_I’m sure his parents will love you. Not as much as he does because damn, I’m surprised he can see with those hearts shooting out of his eyes every time he looks at you._

_Donna’s right. He’s who you need to focus on. Let him ground you. From what Sam tells me, you’ve been doing that for him._

_You two are so good together. Who gives a crap if you’ve known each other for a short time?_

_I remember how Jack wouldn’t stop talking about how you two sparked when you met._

_Nothing has changed._

_Oh yeah. Let me know what time for coffee. I should be able to get away for a little bit. If not, my amazing wife knows what I would say. [kissing face emoji]_

His phone was wrenched from his hands before he could reply. Dean’s eyes were barely open, but he managed to put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed before resuming his position.

“Stop freaking out about my parents and go back to sleep. They won’t devour you, but I may if you don’t quit it.”

“Yes, but I like it when _you_ devour me.”

One side of Dean’s mouth lifted at this. “If I fuck your brains out, will that help?”

Cas pretended to consider the offer, knowing it would get a rise out of his boyfriend. “It might. But that would mean you would have to wake up and I don’t want that. I’ll be fine, love. Go back to sleep.”

For a moment, Cas thought Dean had fallen asleep. Until he felt Dean’s hand trail down his chest, over the cotton t-shirt he slept in, and slip under the dual waistbands of his pajama bottoms and boxers. Cas’ breath caught when Dean gripped his mildly interested cock and with a couple rough strokes had his cock’s full attention. The precum that pearled at the head was used as lube while Dean twisted the shaft and pulled with every stroke.

Through his own self-experimentation, Cas had learned he liked it a little rough. He had not yet shared his results with Dean, who seemed to know what his lover liked instinctively. For the most part, they were still finding their way sexually, but Dean had tried a few things out that Cas very much liked. 

God, they seemed compatible in every way. So why was he freaking out so much?

Dean chose this moment to suck on a spot of Cas’ neck that he had declared belonged to him and it was an erogenous zone for Cas, so any cohesive thought flew away in an instant. Between the sucking, twisting, and pulling, he was a goner. His orgasm tore through his body and it was all he could do not to come screaming like he wanted. 

They weren’t alone in the house, after all.

After he came back to himself, Cas felt sleep pulling him back under. Dean kept his hand on his lover’s cock and Cas had never felt so claimed by anyone. It was a wonderful feeling and he wanted very much to claim Dean for his own.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“I got you, angel. Always will.” Dean pressed a kiss on that special spot on Cas’ neck and it was the last thing Cas remembered until he woke up seventy-five minutes after his alarm should have gone off.

He was grateful Dean had shut it off as he needed the sleep. The lodge hadn’t any issues, nor had he expected any. It was mostly paranoia that had him running in so early all week. Except for one day, it had been all quiet on the hospitality front. No complaints. No disasters. No problems at all. 

Aside from the concert tonight, the only other event on his schedule was lunch with the Winchesters. Jack also had been invited and he accepted without hesitation. Bobby had opted to spend time with Ellen and Jo as the Mills-Hanscum family was hosting Christmas dinner at their place the next day and he claimed, “There will be no peace all day as a result.” He had spoken in a jovial tone, more adorably grouchy than legit Scrooge.

Cas was able to meet up with his favorite power couple for a short coffee break at the local coffeehouse, Grind Da Bean. The business was owned by a relative newcomer, a man named Gabriel who moved to Snow Falls ten years ago. Most of the residents had lived here for at least fifteen years. A decade on and some people still wondered if he was going to stick around. 

At five-foot-eight-inches, Gabriel had longish blond hair, was three inches shorter than Cas and always had a smile on his face. It took Cas awhile to work out who or what Gabriel reminded him of until one day, when watching him make a caramel macchiato, it hit him. Marmaduke, the enthusiastic Great Dane from the comics who was loveable despite the chaos that swirled around him. 

Gabriel came over with Jody to greet Cas and Donna once they found a table after eyeing the cafe like hawks for a spot big enough for the three of them. As it was Christmas Eve and more tourists were coming in for the concert tonight, the place was beyond packed. After Jody went to place their orders, Donna spotted a high top being vacated by a family of four and swooped it up before a pair of hipsters could take it. She smiled brightly at their scowls, then turned her attention to Cas who had taken a seat.

“You look calmer than you sounded in your texts earlier,” she observed. “Hey! What happened to you, by the way? Did you go back to sleep?”

A sheepish grin spread across his lips. “I did, actually. After Dean took the phone away and scolded me.”

“Good for him! See? This is why you have nothing to worry about with Ma and Pa Winchester. They are going to see you two being all cutesy couple-y and know you are the perfect partner for their son.”

“She’s right.” Jody placed her and Donna’s coffees on the table after narrowly avoiding a six-year-old boy, who had decided to stop walking right as she was making her way through the sliver of a path from the counter. “The Winchesters are going to flip for you. You are not just good on paper. You are good. Period.”

“The best! Amirite?!” Gabriel delivered Cas’ coffee, putting it down right in front of him. “Seriously, Dean’s parents are going to be asking when the wedding is come Christmas night. Before they catch the plane home on Sunday at the latest.”

“How?” Cas asked, befuddled.

“Oh, Missouri told me yesterday when she came in for her daily latte.” Gabriel looked at each face as Cas rolled his eyes and lolled his head back. “Was … was that a secret?”

“More like nobody’s business,” Jody told him.

“Hey, we’re all rooting for you, man,” Gabriel assured him, resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Thanks,” he replied dryly, opting to take a sip of his coffee before he said something he might regret.

Donna looked over to the counter and saw the queue of customers was now out the door. “Best get back to it before the natives get even more restless.”

Taking the hint when he saw his two employees gesture wildly for him to come help, Gabriel left the trio alone, but not before yelling back to Cas, “I can’t wait to hear how the lunch goes!”

Cas buried his face in his hands. “Ohmigod. Kill me now.”

Jody couldn’t help but laugh. “Sweetie, it’s fine. You heard Gabe. Everyone’s rooting for you! That’s more than either of us had when I met Donna’s parents and she met my dad. Honestly, you have nothing to lose at this point.”

“Has Dean found a place to live yet?” Donna didn’t so much change the subject as shift it. “I know he said he was looking the other night and that he had his eye on a place.”

“Yeah, which one did he settle on?” Jody queried.

“The cottage on Primrose Path.” Cas took another sip of coffee though it was too hot. He saw the surprise on his friends’ faces. “It’s the only place to rent. Anything else he’d have to buy and I agree with his prudence. He’s taking the plunge, but giving himself an out if we don’t last.”

“ _Or,”_ Donna countered, “he’s giving himself an out regarding the lease when things go spectacular as planned and he can simply move in with you. It’s not like Jack’s going to be there much come August. Columbia isn’t exactly in the neighborhood.”

Pride surged through him knowing his son had received early acceptance into his first choice for college. Jack had been wanting to go to Columbia University in New York City since the eighth grade with Northwestern, and Princeton also on his wish list. 

“That _is_ also a possibility,” he conceded.

“What are the odds that Dean will find out today or tomorrow that he got the place?” Jody asked, a smug grin playing on her lips.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe a tourist will outbid him.”

“Ha! Yeah, right.” She pulled from her paper coffee cup and promptly burned her tongue.

“Ha!” Cas smiled triumphantly as though it was karmic retribution for her teasing him about the cottage.

“Since your balls are on the menu for lunch, what’s dessert going to be?” She volleyed, more than up for the challenge of keeping this game going.

“I really hope it’s the chocolate ganache cheesecake,” Donna interceded not so innocently. “That is to _die for.”_

At half-past eleven on Christmas Eve morning, Dean and Sam welcomed their parents and Sam’s longtime girlfriend Jessica Moore to Snow Falls when the trio walked into the lobby of the White Spruce Mountain Lodge. The brothers had been rather laissez faire about their incoming parents until about an hour before their arrival when the anticipation of seeing them again had adrenaline coursing through their veins. Jessica coming to town, meanwhile, had Sam fit to burst for days he was so excited.

*********

“I can’t believe they’ll all be here soon,” Sam had marveled as they hung out in his suite after Dean returned from Cas’ house. “I know we’ve been talking about it all week — hell, all month — but now that it’s finally time, I feel like we’re getting our Christmas gifts early, you know?”

“Man, I am right there with you,” Dean had told him. “When was the last time we _actually_ saw Mom and Dad, like, in person? July for the Independence Day concert in Lawrence? Damn. It hasn’t been that long for you and Jess, right?”

“It feels like it’s been longer, but nope. We saw each other in October when she came out to the Phoenix show, remember?” Dean nodded after the reminder lit up his memory bank. Sam chuckled. “I saw Jess in October. You met Cas in November. Now, we’re all spending Christmas together with our parents. Who saw _that_ coming?”

Dean had lolled his head against the back of the sofa they were sitting on and laughed. “Not me. That’s for damn sure. I never expected to find someone to love, let alone be so fucking perfect for me. Who the hell did I do right by to get so damn lucky?”

He had turned his head to look at his brother, who wasn’t liking the _I’m not worthy_ vibes Dean was sending out. “I’m serious. I’m no saint. We both know that. I’m also not looking a gift horse in the mouth, so, you know what? Never mind. Forget I mentioned it.”

Pulling his attention back to the ceiling, he sighed. “Cas was freaking out about meeting Mom and Dad, and here I am freaking out about being worthy of him. Truth of the matter is I’m just terrified I’m going to fuck it up. I did with Lisa. Hell, Benny and I never had a chance to get too far past the starting gate because of my inability to accept myself.”

Benny Lafitte was a burly bear of a man with a heart as big as him. They had met in his stomping grounds of New Orleans while Dean was getting a feel for the life of a musician while playing with a rock band he had befriended while working the bar circuit around Lawrence, Kansas, with Sam prior to the younger man heading to Stanford. Dean was with them for eighteen months and the education he received was better than any he would have attained at a four-year school in his opinion.

He had been attracted to Benny from the start, confirming what he had long suspected but never did anything about. Since his freshman year of high school, Dean had been drawn to both men and women. It was the women who flocked to him, so that was the lane he chose to stick with until Benny. They had hit it off immediately and Dean had been more honest with him than with anyone outside of Sam, who had worked out his brother was bisexual not long after Dean had solved that mystery himself.

That didn’t mean Dean and Benny had an easy time of it. A few years older than Dean, Benny had been patient and supportive of him while Dean processed his acceptance of his sexuality. Benny stood by him when Dean came out to his parents, who also had known for years that their son wasn’t straight. They had simply waited for him to decide when he wanted to “share your truth,” as Mary had put it.

Even after Dean came out, he had struggled with being open about his feelings for another person as he wasn’t fully comfortable in that arena. Sam was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve. Dean threw on as many layers as possible to hide his. There was no definitive reason for this. It was just who he was.

Or had been.

Even though they didn’t last, Benny was the one who first broke Dean’s hard shell. He paved the way for Lisa and now Cas. Without his influence, Dean wouldn’t be the man he was today and he was forever grateful that Benny had come into his life when he did. There was no doubt he would be indebted to the man for the rest of his life.

“Dean.” Sam had used his serious voice so that his brother would listen. “You didn’t fuck things up with Lisa. She would be the first to tell you that. There were a lot of things going on at the time. You tried like hell to make it work. It just didn’t. As for Benny, you were coming to terms with your sexuality while trying to start your first relationship with a man. You were all over the place. But we both know you came out better and stronger because of him.”

Knowing Dean couldn’t disagree with Sam’s argument, they had sat in silence for a short while.

“So, you’re saying Cas is my reward for clawing my way to accepting and embracing my true self? Because I’m good with that.” 

The hope in his brother’s voice when he asked his question had broken Sam’s heart. “That is exactly what I’m saying. You both have been through so much. Just take him and don’t let him go.”

“That’s been the plan since we got here.”

*********

Now in the lobby of the lodge, his insecurities squelched, Dean’s heart was full as the people he loved most were here with him. He and Sam hugged everyone — with Jessica getting a very warm welcome from her boyfriend. John Winchester teased Dean if that was what they had to look forward to when they met Cas later. His dad laughed and his mom swooned at the blush that colored their oldest son’s cheeks.

It got even more embarrassing when the new arrivals went to get checked in as Jack was on front desk duty. Mary Winchester’s blue gray eyes widened when she made the connection.

“Jack. Ohmigod! Are you Cas’ son?”

“Well, how about that?” John grinned. He glanced at his sons. “You didn’t tell us he worked here.”

“You really wonder why?” Dean retorted, wanting nothing more than to pull Jack away from the desk and shove him out the door. Anything to get him away from his well-meaning yet mildly overbearing parents. He knew why they were so excited and he loved it, but give the kid a break, huh?

John stepped over to his first born and looked him square in the eye. They were the same height at six-foot-one. Despite the gray highlighting his black hair and taking over his beard, John did not behave like you would expect a man in his mid-sixties. He was tenacious and passionate … and unafraid to take on a man half his age.

“Are you sassing your mother and I, boy? After we flew three hours to see you and spend time with you at Christmas?”

While Jack tensed as he stood behind the front desk, Dean wasn’t bothered. He and his father had done this dance so many times over the years that it was old hat now. It was the only way they would officially greet each other and Dean wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“You could have stayed home, old man. Watch the concert on your computer. Come Christmas, we would have just done another video call. Save everyone a lot of heartache.”

“Not your mother.”

“Mom’s not complaining, so I’m guessing you’d be home alone, Macaulay Culkin, eating all those foods you’re not supposed to and regretting it later when you’re laid up with indigestion.”

Nothing was said for an interminably tense few seconds until John smiled and pulled his son in for a huge hug. The two men embraced, not caring they were in the middle of the lobby where anyone could see them. Dean and John were close, as were Sam and Mary, but when it came down to it, the boys would gravitate to the opposite parent. 

Dean caught his mom’s eye and smiled when she winked. He longed to talk to her about Cas and Jack, to get her thoughts on what he was embarking on, and to just be with her. Sam had something on his mind and had been itching to talk to John in person, so Dean didn’t feel guilty about planning to take his mother’s attention.

“Sorry, Jack,” Sam apologized. “You shouldn’t be dropped into the deep end like this.”

“Nonsense!” Jessica scoffed. “It’s how I was indoctrinated.” To Jack, she grinned and confided, “I’m here for whatever you and your dad need. I am happy to be your tour guide to the House of Winchester.”

“You make it sound like we’re some family out of a Gothic horror story,” Sam chided. “You’re gonna scare Jack away and, in turn, doom Dean to a bachelor’s life. Then, you’ll know true horror.”

She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, then turned back to Jack. “You going anywhere?”

He grinned. “Nope.”

“Your dad looking to bail?”

“Are you kidding?”

Jessica returned her attention to Sam. “The defense rests.”

Addressing Jack, Sam warned, “Never fall in love with a lawyer. It’s exhausting.”

“Awww,” she smirked. “You love me, baby? I had no idea.”

“Okay!” Mary clapped authoritatively getting her family’s attention, her curly blonde bob catching the sun’s rays from the skylight. “Jack is going to give us our keys. We will then separate and go to our rooms.”

“Does that mean Dean goes to Cas and Jack’s place?” Jessica teased. “He’s basically living there.”

He shot her look telling her to zip it, but Dean didn’t say anything to deny that he had all but checked out of his suite.

“Dean can go wherever he wants so long as he is back in time for lunch where he will introduce us to his lovely boyfriend.” Mary protected her son as she always had.

As if on cue, Cas walked in through the main entrance, coming to a dead stop when he saw the Winchester family congregated by the front desk. His eyes found Dean’s as his boyfriend mouthed one word.

“Run.”

Lunch was held in the dining room of the lodge in front of the large window that made up three-quarters of one wall, offering a view of the forest as well as the mountains just beyond. Two tables were pushed together lengthwise to accommodate their party of seven with John and Mary sitting at either end; Dean, Cas, and Jack on one side; and Sam and Jess on the other. There weren’t many guests in the room so they essentially had the place to themselves.

Cas had heeded Dean’s silent warning earlier, ducking back out the door and coming through a side entrance without being detected by any of the family. He was ready to meet John and Mary, but couldn’t afford to be distracted from his work as he had planned a short day due to the concert. Luckily, the Winchesters had kept to their rooms until their meal reservation so Cas was able to stay on course. There was a phone call he was expecting, but otherwise had made sure to let the staff know he was not to be disturbed while he was in the dining room.

When Dean had come out of the first-floor hallway where his parents’ suite was located a few minutes before twelve-thirty, Cas was behind the front desk with Jack as part of his plan to check in with the various departments to make sure there were no issues ahead of the holiday. Cas had looked up when he heard footfalls on the hardwood, smiling as he saw his boyfriend coming toward him.

“Your parents and Jess get settled okay? Jack said check in went well.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, they’re all fine. My mom is even more excited to meet you after meeting him. You’ve been warned.” He rested his forearms on the top of the desk and leaned in. “You take direction really well, by the way. I’ll have to keep that in mind for later.”

A knowing smirk had curled one corner of Cas’ mouth. His eyes had darted around to make sure no one was around to hear him as Jack had moved to the opposite end of the desk to give them some privacy. “There are a lot of things I do well that will definitely be kept in mind for later.”

Eyes comically wide for a moment, Dean’s lips had formed a wolfish grin. “Get over here and kiss me quick with that dirty, dirty mouth of yours.”

That was one order Cas had obliged with no problem, even slipping in a bit of tongue before breaking the kiss. Dean had taken a moment to collect himself to Cas’ satisfaction, but that was all they had time for as John and Mary had emerged from the other side of the room at the same time Sam and Jess came downstairs.

Now, with everyone situated at the table, there was easy small talk among those seated while a waiter came by to pour water and deliver menus. Once their orders were taken, John took charge of the conversation and aimed it at their host.

“Where are your guests, Cas? For a bustling mountain lodge in a popular Christmas town, it seems pretty thin on the ground.”

Sam, who sat diagonal from Cas, rolled his eyes and struggled to stay silent as his father’s tone irked him. He gave Cas a supportive nod, which Cas appreciated. With Dean on his right, he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s expression, but he felt him squeeze his knee and rub his thigh from under the table.

“As you said, John, we are in a popular Christmas town and as it is the final day of the festival, everyone is out enjoying the myriad activities available ahead of the big finale, which, as you know, is the Scrapyard Dogs concert out at The Barn. I imagine you’ll see more come back later for dinner, but a number will dine at the downtown restaurants.

“If you’re looking for an activity to pass the time before the show, I recommend Arcade Alley, which has a number of seasonal twists on familiar games. As a retired Marine and with your field experience, I think you will do quite well at the snowball toss. Or perhaps you prefer to watch a movie in the park? I can get you a schedule, but I know _It’s A Wonderful Life_ will start at two-thirty. It’s a personal favorite of mine.”

John nodded, impressed with this meek-looking man who was proving to be anything but. A small smile appeared on his lips. He was willing to give credit where it was due. It was apparent Dean had spoken of him, and no doubt Mary, to Cas and he liked that the lodge owner had not only listened, but paid close attention.

“I may just take you up on that. Although, I think Arcade Alley is calling my name more. How long have you lived here, Cas?”

“Eighteen years. I moved to Snow Falls not long after college. Came for a visit and found a home. I wasn’t expecting it, but I couldn’t be happier. I was lucky despite everything.” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Even managed to become a father, which was not on my to-do list. Best thing to ever happen to me.”

Jack smiled. “I was lucky, too.” He glanced around the table. “We lost my mom, but Dad came through and gave me everything I needed. It’s going to suck when I leave for college in the fall. Though some would say the separation will do us good.”

“Don’t listen to them, you two,” Mary ordered. “Absence doesn’t make the heart grow fonder. It just makes it hurt. I miss my boys every day and they’ve been out of the house for almost as long as you’ve been here, Cas. There is no severing the cord between a parent and child. It is a bond like no other whether you gave birth to them or not.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Mary.”

She beamed at him, then changed the subject. “So what happens tomorrow? You said the festival ends tonight.”

“Well, most people live in the area, so they’ll just drive home after the concert. Then, there are those who will take a red eye back so they can still be home in time to celebrate. However, we don’t neglect those who stick around,” Cas explained. 

“The lodge hosts a buffet breakfast and dinner, as well as guided nature walks through the woods to the foot of the mountain that have garnered enough interest to become an annual event. There also is ice skating available at Masters Pond, which is adjacent to the park on the far side; a movie marathon at The Barn; games at Arcade Alley; and a few other attractions. Plus, some of the restaurants are open and the coffee shop doesn’t close till three p.m.”

“I didn’t realize that would be going on,” Dean admitted.

“Neither did I,” Sam agreed. “That’s awesome.”

“There are two morning tours for the walk.” Jack picked up the thread from his father. “A three-hour tour starting at nine and a two-hour tour at ten. Then, it repeats in the afternoon at one with a two-hour tour and a one-hour tour at two. The guides are from the local college, who donate their time every year. It’s a pretty cool tour, actually.

“One year when Jody — that’s Mayor Jody Mills — had to cancel Christmas dinner because she got the flu, Dad and I took the two-hour afternoon tour. Definitely recommend it.”

“Jody and her wife Donna Hanscum, who’s also the sheriff, are my best friends,” Cas explained to John, Mary, and Jess. “They host us every year and this year, as I’m sure Dean and Sam have told you, that also includes all of you.”

Their food arrived and just in time as Cas was starving. He was pleased to hear the notes of satisfaction from everyone as they dug into their meals. While they ate, the other couples inquired about joining one of the nature tours with Sam and Jess wanting to get in on the three-hour morning edition and John and Mary opting for the two-hour afternoon excursion. 

Dean, however, had no interest.

“My time is booked,” he told his parents and Sam and Jess when they tried to coerce him into going with them. Glancing at Cas, he added, “But maybe next year?”

“Next year,” Cas confirmed, meeting his eyes. “I think you’ll enjoy it. Besides, I fear Jack will ditch us for Claire as soon as all the presents are opened.”

A snort of agreement tore out of Dean, while Jack popped a French fry into his grinning mouth.

“You got a girlfriend, Jack?” Jessica wondered.

He shook his head. “No. Claire’s my best friend. I’ve known her all my life. She’s Donna and Jody’s daughter. You’ll meet her tomorrow at dinner.”

“She’s cool,” Sam attested. “She’s not afraid to roast Dean.”

A sarcastic, mock chortle came from the man himself while the others laughed jovially, enjoying the fact someone had taken Dean to task. It was all in good humor and Dean accepted it in kind.

One person did not participate in teasing Dean.

John sat silently drinking his iced tea, watching his first born and Cas. His mind had latched onto the fact that the couple were assuming they would be together this time next year. This didn’t bother him. He was thrilled his son had found someone whom he was obviously quite fond. Perhaps it was that Dean believed he would be in Snow Falls? That there wasn’t any question as far as his son was concerned? No. Seeing how serious Dean seemed to be about this new love interest gave his father immense satisfaction.

What bothered John wasn’t that Dean wouldn’t be spending Christmas in Lawrence with him and Mary. Sam and Jess had been splitting holidays between them and her family for years, so Dean doing the same with Cas would be fine.

There was something else niggling at him that couldn’t put his finger on.

Cas observed John peripherally, wondering what was bothering the man. He met his eyes once and they both smiled automatically. John’s didn’t quite reach his eyes. This bothered Cas as he feared if Dean’s parents didn’t approve of him, then their future wasn’t as secure as he had thought.

“Hey, Dean,” Jess called out, getting his attention. “Sam told me about the place in town you have your eye on. Have you heard from the Realtor?”

Slipping his hand into Dean’s on top of the table the second he saw him tense, Cas gave it a squeeze. He watched Dean relax slightly before replying.

“Not yet, but I’m hoping sometime today. She was waiting for the owner to get back to her. I got to see the place yesterday. It’s perfect.”

“He’s right,” Sam jumped in, having his brother’s back. “It’s small, but a good fit for him. Comes fully furnished and everything. No pullout couch, but I can always get a room here, right, Cas?”

Grateful for Sam’s loyalty not only to Dean, but also to him, Cas smiled. “Absolutely. With appropriate notice.”

“Oh, is that how it is?” Sam teased.

“You’re moving here?”

The stern bass of John’s voice cut through the relaxed atmosphere. His hazel eyes darkened, trained on Dean. He ignored his wife’s pleas to calm him. Calm didn’t interest him. He had recalled what had led to his uneasiness: Jessica earlier mentioning Dean had been staying with Cas instead of at the lodge. Now, this new development.

“Answer me, Dean.”

“Yes, sir, I am.” His son didn’t adopt the same dark and stormy demeanor. Dean held Cas’ gaze, never looking at John.

Cas saw that Dean was silently begging him to believe in him and trust that a life with him was what he wanted. Nothing John was about to say would change that. Unfortunately, Cas didn’t have the opportunity to respond.

A woman in her early thirties with long red hair approached him on his left, next to Jack. Anna Milton was his assistant manager, who had just started her shift Cas realized. He had lost all track of time, but knew it must be some time after two. She informed him the phone call he had been expecting had come. Nodding, he thanked her and told her he would be there shortly.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have a phone call I’ve been expecting and need to take. Please, stay as long as you like. The dessert menu is fantastic as Dean and Sam can attest. I hope to see you at the concert tonight, if not sooner.”

He leaned over to Dean, their hands still intertwined, and whispered, “I’m so sorry, love. I do need to take this. I know we want the same thing. We will make it work, I promise. Whatever it takes.”

Just as Cas was about to press a kiss into his boyfriend’s temple, Dean turned and kissed him properly. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered against Cas’ mouth.

“You better.” Another kiss on the lips, followed by one on Dean’s forehead. Then, he left with Jack in tow.

“You want to talk about my life choices? Let’s go.”

Dean threw down the gauntlet after Cas and Jack left the dining room. He felt emboldened, not abandoned. Like hell was he going to let his father tell him how to live his life now that it was finally getting started in a real, tangible way. Not when he was so close to getting everything he had ever wanted.

“How about we move this to our room?” Mary didn’t want a private family matter to be public gossip, which wouldn’t help cool the tempers around the table. “Give everyone a chance to collect themselves before they say things they can’t take back.”

Her eyes bore into her husband’s, but Dean felt the personal implications of her words as though she explicitly was referring to him. While not the first time he and John had thrown down, this easily could be one of the nastiest battles if it played out the way he feared. He wouldn’t be the one to concede to her wishes, however. That would be his father’s decision.

All eyes were on John as he kept Mary’s gaze for several seconds before agreeing that was the best course of action. The parents got up from the table, leaving their children behind to regroup ahead of joining them in their suite.

“Dean, I am so sorry—,” Jessica began when he cut her off.

“No. This is not on you.” He glared at the entrance to the dining room, almost willing his father to return so he could do something violent. Punching him in the head was the current fantasy playing in his mind.

“You okay?” Sam was concerned about the waves of anger rolling off his big brother. It had been a long time since he had seen Dean this upset, confirming how important Cas, Jack, and their future life was to him.

There was a long silence before Dean responded. He pulled his gaze away from the doors and turned it on his brother. “No. What the hell is his deal anyway?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know. But be prepared for them both to attack when we get in there. They’re usually a united front on something as big as this.”

“You think Mom is really against me moving here? And what the hell is with all the parental units getting all twitchy about me having a damn life? Do they really think you and I are going to live together for the rest of our lives?”

“God, I hope not.” Jessica took a sip of her iced tea as the brothers stared at her in surprise. “Oh please. We’re all thinking it. Just like I’m thinking of how my lease is up in the spring and I can finally move in with Sam. 

“You _will_ be settled here by then, right?” She grinned at Dean mischievously.

“ _Hell yes.”_ He meant both syllables with every fiber of his being. “Got any advice for me, counsellor?”

“I think you know how to handle your parents,” she retorted, head cocked so the front half of her sleek, asymmetrical blonde long bob hit her shoulder. “Just be on your guard, like Sam said. Be prepared for anything. Present your case as best you can. Don’t give them an opportunity to find a hole in your defense. One loose thread can unravel everything.”

“Thunderdome rules.”

Dean hadn’t expected Sam to be so cutthroat and it showed on his face. “Sammy….”

“You’re not just fighting for _your_ life, Dean. Three go in, one comes out. Go for the jugular. Take no prisoners.”

Sam was right. If Dean was going to lock down his happily ever after, he was going to have annihilate his parents. Whatever it was John had a bug up his ass about couldn’t be Dean’s undoing. Not after all the pain and loneliness when he had seriously doubted he was capable of a lasting, loving relationship.

Not after he finally found the person who possibly could be the love of his life.

He pushed back his chair and stood. “Alright then. You kids go into town. See a movie. Throw a snowball. Whatever. Have fun. I have work to do.”

The sound of chairs scraping against the hardwood floor made him stop in his tracks not three steps from the table. He turned to see Sam and Jessica standing with determined looks on their faces.

“You’re not doing this on your own,” Jessica told him.

“ _We_ have work to do,” Sam corrected.

They made their way out of the dining room, across the lobby, and down the hallway that led to their parents’ suite. Dean led the way with Sam on his right and Jessica on his left. The noise his fist made on the door was between a knock and a pounding. Appropriate considering how he was trying to keep his temper in check.

From the flash of apprehension on his mother’s face, he wasn’t doing a great job. 

Too damn bad.

The trio entered the room to find John standing in front of the window with his back to them. This did nothing to quell the anger boiling inside Dean. He fucking deserved a face-to-face conversation, not this holier than thou bullshit.

“You wanted to talk. Let’s talk.”

John didn’t turn around. His hands were in his pockets, but Dean recognized the _at ease_ position he was in — there was nothing easy about his father or his posture.

“You’re making a mistake.”

“I disagree.”

“Clearly.”

Not entirely how he pictured this starting, but the phrase slow boil came to mind. John Winchester’s temper was as white hot as his oldest son’s, much to Mary’s and Sam’s consternation. It wouldn’t be unheard of for either to start off on something of an even keel and then suddenly lash out.

“What is it you disapprove of, exactly?” Dean needed to push a button, so he went with the obvious. “It can’t be my sexuality because you’ve known I was bi since high school. Or were you just hoping I’d present as straight when I found the right partner to make it easier to tell your old Marine buddies when I got married? Bi erasure alive and well in the Winchester family. Who’d have thought?”

His father spun around his features contorted into hurt and anguish. “That is _not_ what this is about!”

“Now, we’re getting somewhere.” 

Dean didn’t move as he had John’s full attention. He could feel Sam’s support from behind him and his mind flashed to his moment with Cas just prior to his boyfriend’s abrupt departure earlier, when Cas had promised they would make it work. _Whatever it takes._ This was all he needed to press forward.

“How about instead of me guessing what’s going on that screwy head of yours, you just tell me? Because I am sick to death of bossy old men telling me how moving here to be with the man I care about is just plain wrong!”

“Bobby doesn’t approve?” Mary’s voice rang out in the silence that followed Dean’s challenge to his father. She was surprised. Dean heard it loud and clear.

“He approves,” Sam assured the room. “We worked through what the real issue was.”

“What was it?” John asked calmly.

“None of your damn business,” Dean replied.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his father’s lips. “Fair enough. Dean, I’ve never given a damn that you’re queer. You’re my son. I want you to be happy. But this isn’t the way to find it.”

His son's eyes narrowed as Dean was clueless to the machinations of John’s mind. “What the _hell_ are you even talking about? Cas is the best man I have ever known. I love him and he loves me and that’s all there is to it!”

John took a step closer, invading his son’s personal space. “You’re going to leave your family for a man who has you moving in a week after you’ve met? Are you insane?”

“Are _you_?! Because if you’re giving me the old ‘him or me’ speech, let me tell you that this ain’t no Sophie’s choice!”

“Enough!” This time, Mary’s voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. It was definitive in its authority. Both men stepped back.

Sam and Jess went to Dean while Mary closed the gap between herself and her husband.

“I will not stand here and watch you drive away our son. Now, we will talk about this civilly. Am I understood?”

There was no disputing his wife when she laid down the law like this. John nodded. “Understood.”

Everyone took a seat. Dean, Sam, and Jessica on the sofa with John and Mary in the overstuffed chairs opposite. The silence that settled over the group was awkward and uncomfortable.

“Dean,” Mary opened. “I am starting to understand how little we know about your relationship with Cas. Why don’t you tell us about it? Start at the beginning, hon.”

He swallowed. This was it. His chance to show his parents why him moving to Snow Falls wasn’t the end of days, but the beginning of them. Dean glanced at John, whose features had softened considerably.

“Please.”

It was so quiet Dean wondered for a second if his father had uttered the single word or if he had imagined it. He felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder and turned his gaze to meet his. Sam had heard John. Okay then. Looking back at his parents, Dean took a deep breath and launched into an oral history of his and Cas’ love story to date.

Dean finished revealing all the major highlights of his and Cas’ courtship to date, from how they met onward. Reliving it all (keeping the sexy bits for himself) made his heart full, something he never had occasion to feel before Cas. He wished his boyfriend were here with him as his absence was profound. As soon as he could, Dean was making a beeline for him, wherever he was. 

There was no doubt he had won Mary over. His mother’s eyes were wet and soft, her smile gentle. Dean realized he had done her a disservice by not telling her everything from the start, but he selfishly had wanted to keep Cas to himself for as long as possible. Sure, he shared him with Sam, but his brother didn’t count as they basically told each other everything.

Perhaps if Dean had let her in sooner, they might have avoided this precarious scenario.

Knowing his father, though, he somehow doubted it.

John had always been fiercely protective of his family, a trait Dean loved and inherited along with Sam. The brothers were known to close ranks — even shut out their parents — if one or both felt attacked or needed time alone. Essentially that was what had happened when Dean and Lisa broke up. Less so when Benny had ended things with him. At that point, Dean had mourned his mentor and friend more than his lover. With Lisa, Dean needed time to figure out why he couldn’t make things work with her. Was it just collateral damage of his chosen career or him? Sam had taken care of him for months before Dean had agreed to let in their parents.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Mary broke it first as she was tired of waiting for her husband to make the initial move.

“Hearing your and Cas’ story, and watching you two at lunch explains a lot to me. I see now why you kept him to yourself. It’s going to take a lot of work with your music career going strong, but if you’re serious — and I think you both are — I believe you could be very happy together.

“That doesn’t mean Cas is off the hook. I’m going to spend as much time with him as I can while we’re here and if I like what I see, he can expect to get a lot of phone calls and texts. Also, Jack. I want to get to know him better, too, before he runs off to college.”

Dean shared a knowing look with Sam. His mother was all in as there was no way Cas was going to fail her inspection of him. Jack also was a lock. The way she spoke made Dean confident Mary was one step away from calling him her grandson. His heart pulsed at the thought of being a second dad to Jack. Cas would always be the parent, but Dean hoped Jack would at least come to him for advice or want to hang out while home from college for a visit. He simply wanted Jack to think of him as family. Titles were irrelevant.

“That’s a nice story, Dean.” John finally spoke. His patronizing tone had everyone tensing, preparing for the onslaught. “It is. I don’t doubt you care for Cas very much. I just wish I believed he felt the same for you.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

It wasn’t Dean who responded, but Sam, irate that his father would condescend to his brother in such a fashion. “You spend thirty seconds with them and suddenly you think you know everything? What gives you the right to tear down their relationship and minimize their feelings?”

“I’m his father. I know what’s best,” John informed his youngest.

“Sammy…”

“No!” 

He looked at Dean and it was obvious he was not backing down from this fight. Sam had been down this path more than once over the years with their father because of Jessica. John would tease about them needing a prenuptial agreement if they were ever to marry, but there was truth in his jest that grated. _Fuck him if he thinks I’m going to stand aside and let him pull the same shit with Dean about Cas._

“You know jack shit.” His gaze slid back to his father, ignoring the protestations of his mother for his irreverent tone. “ _I_ have been here for the past nine days watching them flirt, seeing how they light up the damn room whenever they see each other or talk about each other. They get each other. They have a short hand already that blows my mind. I come downstairs and Cas _deflates_ when sees it’s me and not Dean.”

His brother grinned, a rosier than normal tint hitting his cheeks. Jessica smiled and slung her arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him toward her for a quick hug before letting him sit up. She kept her arm over him possessively while Sam continued pleading Dean and Cas’ case.

“I’ve spent time with them as a couple, as a family. Hell, I was there when they met! You can’t fake the kind of spark that ignited when they laid eyes on each other. And I don’t have to guess what Cas said to Dean before he had to leave. I know he was telling him no matter what, they would find a way to make it work.”

Dean couldn’t believe his brother had gotten that right. Damn, Sammy really had been paying attention. He was unbelievably blessed (a word he didn’t use often for how disingenuous it had become thanks to social media, but it was appropriate here) to have had him on his side all these years. For a moment, he wondered if he had been as awesome an ally for Sam, but he suspected he had nothing to worry about.

It occurred to Dean what John’s real issue was concerning Cas. It wasn’t so much he didn’t think Cas was worthy. Cas’ affection for Dean was only a small part of the bigger issue. Dean thought back to all the times John would pointedly mention prenups to Sam and joke about protecting his assets around Jessica in a thinly veiled attempt to manhandle Sam into his way of thinking. To all the conversations Dean and Sam would have afterward, where Sam would let out all his frustration and tell him how it didn’t matter because Jessica had already declared she wouldn’t take anything from him when they were married — not even his name.

“You Gollum son of a bitch,” Dean spat. His ire aimed squarely at his father. “You think Cas is out for my money? Are you fucking kidding me?! He’s good. As in, he owns this place. He owns his house. He even owns his damn car, which he’s had for five years. Cas doesn’t need my money nor does he want it. Jack’s probably going to get a scholarship, but, if not, Cas can cover tuition because he’s been putting money away for him since he was born. Jack’s mom, Kelly, started the savings account and her parents, as well as Cas, all contributed until they died. Luckily, he lives in fucking Christmastown, USA, which makes bank every goddamn year. So, he has saved every penny he could to make sure both never have to worry or least not worry for a nice chunk of time should the apocalypse hit.”

He was on his feet now. “You think Cas and I haven’t had the real conversations about making our relationship work? Like what it would mean to have a somewhat public figure with a nice nest egg incubating in the bank as a partner? You think we do nothing but stare at each other with heart eyes and fart rainbows and tell each other, ‘No, you’re pretty?’ Actually, we do that, too, but fuck you for thinking I’m not going into this with my eyes open. Correction, that _we’re_ not. Because it was Cas who got real with me and made it clear that we share our lives, but not our bank accounts.”

Dean watched John for a minute before the suite took on a claustrophobic atmosphere. He needed to get the hell out of here. Any longer and the room might start to spin, followed by him meeting the floor. Nope. Not happening.

“I’ve said my peace. I hope you get your head out of your ass and see how wrong you are about Cas. He and Jack are the best things that have ever happened to me and like hell am I going to lose them because of your judgmental bullshit. And yeah, I get it, but you’re such a damn Scrooge about the money issue that you’re just toxic to be around.

“You’re going to lose Sammy and me unless you wake up and realize not everyone is out to get you _or_ us.”

With that, Dean walked out of the room — pausing only when Mary grabbed his hand and shared a look of understanding with him — with Sam and Jessica in tow.

John never said another word or made any attempt to stop him from leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

The quiet was beginning to unnerve him. Cas had left the Winchesters and Jessica at lunch almost an hour ago and the lack of communication from Dean ratcheted up his fear that everything had gone from pretty damn perfect to perfect disaster. He didn’t want to cause discord between Dean and his family yet couldn’t shake the feeling that he had. A dispirited sigh blew out of him as he sat at his desk inside his office at the lodge.

Despite being concerned about what was happening with Dean, Cas had managed to accomplish all his tasks in the time he had allotted. He had sent Jack home twenty minutes ago as there was precious little work for his son as everything that could be handled had been. Assistant Manager Anna was attending the front desk and would be in charge until she went off duty at ten. She had insisted on working her full shift despite her boss offering the opportunity to cut out early for the concert. With the event being live streamed, she said she would just watch it on the big television in the common area since it was connected to the Internet.

Nothing else needed his attention, so Cas cut his losses and called it a day. He pulled on his coat and looped his scarf around his neck as he headed out. No sooner had he told Anna that the lodge was in her care, he heard his name called out. His heart tightened at the voice, then plummeted when he saw how wrecked Dean was — not to mention Sam and Jessica, who were with him.

“What happened?” He crossed the lobby to meet them in the common area so they would have some privacy. Cas wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the unpleasant details, but knew there was no way he would rest until the truth was shared.

“Dad thinks you're a gold digger. Mom’s on Team Free Will.” Dean paused. “That about sums it up.”

Cas was shocked. It was one thing for him to bring up the possibility to Dean as a hypothetical situation. To be accused of such an act by John Winchester made his fears take root as he saw his future grow darker by the second.

“I’m _not_. Dean, we talked about this. What’s yours is yours. I don’t want to take anything from you—”

Dean cupped his boyfriend’s face, kissed his forehead, and nuzzled it briefly. Then, he pulled him into a warm hug, reassuring him there was nothing to worry about. 

“I know, angel. I know. You don’t have to convince me, Cas. I’m your side, remember? That’s one thing you never have to question. I’ll always have your back. No matter what.”

Being in Dean’s arms and hearing him confirm how strong their bond was eased a fair amount of Cas’ fears, but the specter of John Winchester and his influence over his sons loomed large. He pulled back enough to see Dean without leaving his embrace.

“What if your dad doesn’t come around? I won’t have you giving up your family for me. No matter how much it will kill me to let you go. They are too important to simply toss aside over a disagreement.”

“First of all, you _are_ family. You, Jack, Jody, Donna, and Claire. I have never felt so accepted by a group of people I don’t share DNA with. It has meant the world to me.”

“And me,” Sam chimed in.

“Do you mind?” Dean turned his head to look at his brother in consternation. “I’m having a moment here.”

“Sorry.”

His focus back on Cas, Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Cas smiled for a moment before returning to a more subdued appearance.

“So don’t think for a second that I’m giving up my family if he can’t get onboard,” Dean continued. “You’ve made my life better, Cas. I’m not letting you go for anything. Besides, Sammy isn’t going anywhere. Not after the way he went to bat for you in there.”

Mind blown by such unmitigated kindness, it took Cas some time before he was able to form a cohesive thought. “You did? But you don’t really know me.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I do know what I’ve seen this past week. Plus, I know _him_.” Sam pointed at Dean. “He is the last person to latch onto someone and when he does? It’s pretty damn special. Dean doesn’t open up to just anyone. Hell, he usually pushes them away. Not you. My brother let you in like no other person aside from me. Even our parents don’t get all of him. But you, Cas? You will. It’s a rare gift. Don’t waste it.”

Cas’ blue eyes shimmered as he tried to keep his emotions under control. These brothers were making it damn difficult. He gazed back at Dean, who had shifted to his side with a hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back. “I won’t.”

“As impressive as Sam was defending you and your relationship, you would have been in awe of Dean,” Jessica revealed with pride. “He sang your praises and tore his dad a new one in the same breath.”

“You did that?” Cas was astounded. No one ever had been willing to fight for him, potentially give up so much for him, like Dean.

“Don’t you get it? I would do anything for you, Cas.”

Everything became crystal clear in that moment. There was nothing that could wreck them except their own insecurities and Cas wasn’t about to let that happen. He accepted Dean at his word because he spoke the truth. It was his turn to be just as honest.

“As I would for you, Dean. I meant what I said earlier. We _will_ find a way to make this work. I’m not going anywhere.”

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s content in the knowledge he had finally found his person. Cas pulled back when an idea popped into his brain.

“How soon do you two have to meet Bobby at The Barn?”

“Show’s at eight, so five?” Dean looked at Sam, who confirmed this. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Cas pulled out his phone to check the time. “I think we all need to get some air after the stress of this afternoon. On top of that, it’s Christmas Eve. We offer sleigh rides starting at four and running through eight. It’s the last night. If I can convince Rufus to let us beat the crowd would you be interested? It’s only three-fifteen now. We’d be back in plenty of time.”

“How the hell did we not know about the sleigh rides?!” Dean lamented. “Dude, I have always wanted to go on a sleigh ride!”

“It’s true,” Sam admitted. “You should see him get worked up watching _Christmas In Connecticut._ Can never tell which one he wants to share the sleigh with: Barbara Stanwyck or the guy.”

Dean snorted. “Please. I’d sit bitch. Best of both worlds.”

“Dennis Morgan _is_ dreamy in that movie,” Cas said wistfully. “And, well, you really can’t go wrong with Barbara Stanwyck.”

“We are totally watching that together,” Dean told him.

“Don’t forget to throw in the animé porn,” Sam smirked.

“Shut your mouth! That is an art form. Show some respect.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing you’re moving into your own place first,” Cas said with a straight face. “Give me time to acclimate myself to your more … _unique_ tastes.”

“Screw you!” As soon as he said it, Dean realized he would have to start choosing his words more carefully. The wicked glint sparkling in Cas’ eyes only made it more obvious.

“The sleigh isn’t that big, Dean.”

A deep, red blush flooded his boyfriend’ cheeks as Sam and Jessica roared with laughter. Cas could barely contain his own mirth. He eventually gave up, satisfied when Dean joined in.

“Go see about getting us a couple of sleighs, brat,” Dean ordered gleefully once he caught his breath.

Enjoying the moment too much not to have the final word, Cas slapped him on the ass as he headed outside. “As you wish.”

Damn did Dean love the confidence of that man. Oh, the things he would love to do to Cas in that sleigh.

No sooner had Cas left, Dean’s phone buzzed. He looked at Sam and held up the phone so his brother could read the caller ID. Their father was calling. Silently, they agreed Dean should take the call. He put it on speaker so the three of them could hear what John had to say.

“Hey, Dean.”

“You’re on speaker,” he informed him in lieu of a greeting.

“Okay. I just wanted to say I’ve been thinking about what you said — what you both said — and I would like another chance at sorting this out. Can you come back to the room? I–I’d like to hear more about this cottage Jess mentioned you were looking at. Maybe we can talk about that and other things? Cas is welcome, too.”

The contrition in his voice got his sons’ attention. Dean, for one, would love to know if he came to this change of heart on his own or if his mother gave him a shove. He hoped it was the former. Still, he wasn’t going to hop to. Not when he had other plans.

He told his father he would call him back after talking to Cas. A few minutes later, Cas returned having secured the two sleighs following a pricey negotiation with the horse master Rufus involving a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black. The tension was palpable as he approached his friends, raising an eyebrow at Dean who turned to look at him when he drew near. 

Dean got him up to speed on what had occurred while he was gone. It was obvious to Cas that the brothers wanted to try to reconcile with their father and avoid a true estrangement. The smile that spread across Cas’ lips when his boyfriend agreed to attend made it easy for Dean to extend an olive branch of his own.

“That sounds good,” Dean told John when he called him back, “but can we do it in an hour?” A quick glance at Cas to make sure he still had his support and encouragement. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand after Cas took his and interlaced their fingers.

“Your mother and I will see you then.”

As Dean was about to end the call, John added, “Thank you, Dean.”

That bit of gratitude made Dean’s breath catch. He hadn’t expected it, but very much appreciated it. “You’re welcome. See you then.”

As Dean sat in his dressing room a half-hour before the concert waiting for Cas to arrive, he thought about the wild ride the afternoon had been. So much had happened since his parents came to town this morning, it was though it had been days instead of hours. He had whiplash from his father’s changes in attitude towards Cas. While thawed considerably, John still didn’t fully trust his son’s new relationship, though he had agreed to respect Dean’s decision regarding his choice of partner. It hurt, but ultimately Dean knew it had no impact as he and Cas trusted each other.

*********

Once the foursome of Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jessica were inside John and Mary’s suite, it had been apparent from the off that this would be an actual conversation instead of another showdown. John had greeted them warmly though his stoic demeanor was visible. Dean had seen he was open to getting to know Cas and his intentions. For all his bluster and pride, John loved his sons dearly. The last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt and in his mind, it wouldn’t be a stretch to believe that someone would target them for their money.

Dean understood all of this, but what he couldn’t wrap his head around was how his father had allowed this jaded mindset to stop seeing the good in people. Yeah, a lot of people were dicks, but not all. Cas and Jessica were prime examples, as was Jack, Jody, and Donna. He was tired of being around it. In all honesty, until Cas, Dean had been worried that attitude might have infected him, too. Sam had dismissed it as soon as Dean had admitted the possibility while they waited for the horses to walk up to take them and Cas and Jess on their sleigh rides.

“No one who loves Christmas and its unlimited potential as much as you do could ever be a total douche. It’s why I think there’s hope for Dad. He has such a big heart and maybe it’s his Marine-minded way of protecting it. To him, we have too much to lose. He doesn’t see that it’s not the money we’re scared of losing.”

This perspective had prepared Dean for the meeting with his father wherein he entered the suite hand in hand with Cas. He hadn’t been itching for a fight, but he was putting his foot down. As far as he had been concerned, the ball was in John’s court. Dean had said all he needed to say earlier.

“You gave me a lot to think about after our last talk,” John had begun once they were all seated. They had been essentially in the same places as before only with Jess perched on the arm of the couch next to Sam since there wasn’t enough room with Cas there.

_I should hope so._ Dean had been careful to think before he spoke. At least that had been the plan. He had made no promises should his father piss him off again.

“Both of you boys mean the world to me. I know I come off as dictatorial at times. It’s not something I’m especially proud of and while I don’t know how to curb those tendencies, I _am_ trying. Your mother has been helpful in that and after today, she’s vowed to step up her duties” A glance at Mary had made it apparent he wished that were not the case. “That said, I’m sorry I overreacted to your news, Dean. But did you have to keep it from us?”

“We were blindsided,” chided Mary. “A move is a big deal. To do it because you’re in love with someone is huge. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Funny how his mother had used the ‘L’ word before it had occurred to him he had said it himself during his tirade to his father earlier. Dean had fallen hard for his angel, but he wasn’t ready to tell Cas he loved him. He was confident Cas felt the same. There was plenty of time for such declarations.

“I wasn’t hiding it from you. I didn’t even know if there was a place available when I started looking, so I just kept it between the four of us. Turns out, it’s mine if I want it. Heard back from the Realtor a little bit ago. The owner signed off on my one-year lease and he’ll give me the keys no later than tomorrow.”

“On Christmas?” his parents said simultaneously.

“Guys, not everyone celebrates. Calm down.”

“When did you change your mind about the longer lease?” Cas queried. “When we talked, we agreed six months was good.”

“Yeah, well, the more I thought about it, the more stupid it seemed. I’ll be on the road for roughly that, which will leave me hardly any time to actually live here. A year was the smarter deal.” Dean smirked. “Like you’re going to kick my ass out of town after six months.”

“I might just to spite you.”

Dean studied him for a few seconds, liking what he saw. “I’ll be damned. You would.”

“Good luck getting your deposit back.”

“You’re right.” Dean turned to John. “He _is_ after my money! The scales have fallen from my eyes.”

Laughter filled the room despite the mild tension with even his father smiling, albeit tentatively.

“Point taken,” he told Dean. Looking at Cas, he added, “I’m sorry if I misjudged the situation. I tend to take a darker view when my sons bring home a partner. Especially one they care about as much as Dean obviously does with you. They’ve worked so hard for what they’ve achieved, Cas. I know it’s not the money that’s important, but it is in its own way.”

“Spoken like someone who has scrimped, saved, and worked hard to carve out a good life for his family,” Cas observed quietly. “I do understand what you’re saying, John. I just don’t condone the behavior. Reservations are one thing. Risking the love and respect of your children is another.”

While Cas spoke, Dean had watched him intently, noting how honest and reverent he was to the man who only a couple hours ago had impugned his reputation in one of the worst ways imaginable. Falling even harder for Cas then he had ever thought he could, Dean knew for certain that one-year lease would undoubtedly be extended. Either that or he would move in with Cas when the lease expired. Either way, he was never leaving Snow Falls unless Cas went with him.

That had been the turning point in salvaging John’s estimation of Cas — not to mention Christmas. He had admitted he had misjudged Cas based on no proof and he was embarrassed that Cas’ first impression of him was so wretched. The mood turned warmer as grudges were forgiven, though not forgotten. John also formally apologized to Sam and Jess for his behavior toward her and their relationship, promising to support whatever they decided regarding their future going forward. It wouldn’t be easy for him to keep his nose out of his sons’ affairs, but he would try for the sake of his family.

The rest of their time together had been spent making plans for John and Mary to take a sleigh ride after hearing from their sons and their partners how lovely it was. The gorgeous, snowy scenery had made for a romantic interlude that the younger couples had enjoyed immensely. Cas had arranged for the older couple to squeeze it in ahead of the concert. They had even taken Jack’s advice at lunch and booked the nature tour for Christmas afternoon.

Dean thought back to how Cas had pulled him close once the horse began trotting along the path so that he was pressed to Cas’ side as they were snuggled under the blanket. He had felt claimed by his wonderful angel, even more so when Cas left a kiss on his head. They had drank hot chocolate while looking out over the winter landscape as a thermos of the sweet drink had been provided.

When his phone buzzed, Dean had nearly ignored it until he remembered it might be the Realtor. The call was short, but as he had told his parents, the news had been good. He and Cas kissed in celebration. Then, Dean nuzzled his favorite spot on Cas’ neck as his man held him tight.

It had been a fantastic respite from the drama with his parents.

*********

“Jo pulled a Townsend and broke her Stratocaster. She’s in hysterics saying she ruined Christmas.”

This yanked Dean out of his reverie, but it wasn’t what was said that had gotten his attention as it was utter garbage. It was who said it.

“Nice try. Jo _wishes_ she owned a Stratocaster. Do you even know what those words mean?”

Cas beamed proudly. “I do, actually. Sam, Jo, and Bobby have been quite helpful.”

“Well, look at you.” Dean closed the gap between them. He was very impressed, not to mention turned on. “That might have been the sexiest thing I have ever heard. And even more so because it came from you.”

“Guess I’ll have to continue my education then.”

“I volunteer to be your teacher.”

“You just want the gig so we can role play later.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that you're hired.”

“Like there was any doubt.”

Dean had barely gotten the last word out when Cas captured his mouth, quickly deepening the kiss as he was both aroused and aware that time was running out. He didn’t relinquish control and Dean had no issues, loving this side of him.

As he caught his breath after they broke for air, he saw his boyfriend pull out a keyring from his pocket. It held two silver keys. Dean was confused for a moment until Cas explained.

“They’re for my house. I wanted you to be able to let yourself in after you came home from hanging out with your family tonight. Also, so you could come over whenever you wanted.”

“Thank you.” He stared at the keys as his heart tightened. “This means so much. You’ll obviously have your own set to my place as soon as I get mine.”

“I’m not worried.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Dean pulled him into a bear hug, holding him tight until a knock on the door and Bobby’s voice told him it was ten minutes till show time. He pulled back, gazing intently into Cas’ eyes.

“You’re coming tonight. My mom invited you and Jack, and that’s as good as my dad inviting you, too. It will be fun.”

“Haven’t I disrupted your time with them enough?” Cas squirmed under the severe look Dean gave him. “I’ll think about it and let you know after the show.”

Much to his dismay, Dean didn’t have time to argue. He opted to view it in a positive light. “It’s not a no, so it’ll have to be good enough for now.”

“Exactly. It’s not a no.” Cas kissed him once more. “Break a leg, love. You’re going to be amazing as always.”

The concert went even better than Sam, Dean, and Jo could have imagined. Snow Falls and its guests came ready to jingle bell rock as they exuberantly cheered every song, laughed at every joke, and sang along loudly when the time came. This was hands down Dean’s favorite show they had played to date. Honestly, he couldn’t foresee another show taking its place. It was everything he had always wanted in his dream show.

A mix of Scrapyard Dogs originals and Christmas songs, including “The Christmas Song” by The Raveonettes, Over the Rhine’s “Darlin’ (Christmas Is Coming),” “Merry Christmas Darling” (a favorite of Mary’s), Rufus Wainwright’s “Spotlight on Christmas,” and “a kick-ass cover” (per Sam) of “White Christmas,” made the set list. The tunes had the crowd on their feet and dancing in the aisles for the better part of the show.

Later, the band and their manager learned the livestream had been a huge success and Scrapyard Dogs had trended on Twitter for a couple hours. Their albums received significant bumps in streaming on Spotify and saw an increase in sales, too.

Towards the end of the show, Dean took the lead and introduced the next song.

“I was a huge fan of Snow Falls, South Dakota, the second I saw how much you folks love Christmas.” 

This got a huge reaction. 

“However, I didn’t fall for the town until I saw it through one person’s eyes. Now, this person means a hell of a lot to me.” He looked down at the front row, easily finding Cas as he was with Jack, Jess, and John and Mary. Dean winked, grinning when Cas shook his head as the corners of his mouth lifted. “There was no question in my mind that I was going to dedicate a song to him tonight. I even knew the song.”

“Maybe This Christmas!” someone called out.

The band laughed. Cas had a nice rosy tint to his cheeks that Dean could just make out from his spot on stage.

“Not tonight, buddy, but I love your enthusiasm! No, this one is personal. It’s our song. _Not_ a Scrapyard Dogs tune. Despite what Sammy says, I’m not that narcissistic.”

“You sure about that?” his brother teased.

“Shut up.” Sam laughed. “So, like I was saying, this song has special significance. The band has only played it once before ... but it went _really well_ last time.”

Dean took his place at the stage piano to his left, Sam sat behind the drum kit, and Jo traded her electric guitar for a classical one. The opening notes of Amanda Marshall’s “If I Didn’t Have You” floated in the air. Before long, the audience was swaying and slow dancing where there was room. At the piano, Dean was oblivious to everything outside of the band and Cas.

Cas was transported the second Dean stepped up to the microphone and started his introduction to their song. If he thought too long about how quickly they had come together, not to mention how they already had a piece of music that connected them, his head might explode. As it was, his heart was in danger of not being in one piece for much longer. By the time Dean stood behind the stage piano, Cas had what could only be described as an out-of-body experience.

Love filled his heart till it burst and radiated out of him as he kept his eyes on Dean while part of him seemed to be on stage with his boyfriend. Like with Dean, the rest of the world faded away till it was only them and the music. He had received the best Christmas gift when Dean walked into the White Spruce Mountain Lodge more than a week ago. The man wasn’t a mere holiday present though. Cas couldn’t see his life without him in it. Now that Dean was officially moving to town, that one-year lease would be a teaser of what living in proximity would be like.

It was going to be amazing.

He vaguely remembered Jessica winding her arms around one of his as she stood next to him, their seats long abandoned.

“Welcome to the family!” she shouted into his ear to be heard over the band and the roar of the crowd.

A huge smile spread across Cas’ face, making Jessica’s grow broader. He quite liked her and suspected she would be an ally while navigating the Winchester family, particularly John, now that Cas was all in. 

“He remembered!” Jack shouted into his other ear. The surprise on his son’s face was precious and Cas was thrilled they were able to share this moment together.

“Of course, he did!” He replied just as loudly.

There was movement to his left as the song ended. A moment later, John was before him. The older man wore an expression that seemed to Cas to be one of measured acceptance — not only of his and Dean’s relationship and of Cas’ place in Dean’s life, but of Cas himself. They silently exchanged looks that Cas interpreted as, _It’s going to take some time, but I will get there._ He understood and made sure John got the message.

The Winchester patriarch did.

“Now, we sing,” he told Cas and Jack.

“What?” they replied in unison.

John led the way as Jessica, still holding onto Cas' arm, pulled him to the right toward the backstage entrance while Mary put an arm over Jack’s shoulders to guide him in the same direction. Bobby was waiting for them, taking over as captain of this expedition.

Cas had no idea what was going on, terrified at the idea he would have to sing in front of the entire town and then some. Jack was faring no better, but at least he seemed excited at the prospect. It had to be a group thing, Cas speculated. No way would Dean and Sam make them sing solos for a song he might not even know. Unless they were looking for a real showstopper in the worst possible sense.

“Relax! It’s cool,” Jessica assured him. “They usually do this at the Lawrence shows, so I guess Snow Falls really is Dean’s new home. It’s a compliment, Cas!”

She was right. It was. 

That didn’t mean he wanted to embarrass himself and everyone else with his lack of skill when it came to vocals.

“But singing? That’s not going to end well.”

Mary laughed as they came to a stop in the wings a few feet from the stage, where Scrapyard Dogs were performing the Barenaked Ladies/Sarah McLachlan version of “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen” with Sam and Jo singing the main vocals as Dean harmonized with Sam.

“It’s a big ol’ singalong with the boys taking the lead. So, you won’t ruin Christmas, honey. I think we all know my husband has that honor on lockdown.”

“I heard that!” John called out from a couple feet away where he was talking with Bobby.

She leveled a knowing look at him, challenging him to tell her she was wrong. 

“Never going to this live down,” he mumbled.

“And with good reason,” she tossed back.

“Damn, idjit,” Bobby groused. “Even _I_ knew better than to think that.”

He winked in Cas’ direction. The gesture was much appreciated. Cas mouthed _thank you_ and got a nod in return.

“What are we singing?” Jack steered the conversation back to more pressing matters.

“‘Celebrate Me Home,’” Mary told him. “Do you know it?”

“Kenny Loggins.”

“Yes!”

“We know it,” he said confidently as the tune had made one of his holiday playlists a few years ago. Both he and his father adored the song.

“We know it well,” Cas confirmed.

Jessica squealed. “This is going to be so much fun!”

And was it ever. Sam announced this was the final song of the night. No encore as it was Christmas Eve and the band wanted everyone to go spend what was left of the evening with their loved ones just as they would be doing. He revealed the tune was an old family favorite (“Not that old!” his parents via microphone cried out to everyone’s amusement) and then brought their clan onto the stage, Bobby included.

Dean kicked it off by singing the first verse. The gang came in on the chorus with Sam taking the second verse. This continued till near the end when John and Mary took over before inviting everyone in the audience to join them. Hearing the crowd sing the chorus was evangelical in Cas’ book. He was so grateful to the Winchesters for including him and Jack in this intimate moment — one shared with people here in Snow Falls and all over the world.

After the concert, Cas invited the family back to the lodge for a Christmas Eve celebration as it would be nigh on impossible to find seating at any of the restaurants and cafés in town tonight. With everyone having the same idea about not wanting the night to end, those places would fill up quickly. The smart people would have made reservations ahead of time.

He had spoken with his chef a few days ago and they had agreed a small, late-night buffet would be palatable for their guests, most of whom would return hungry and unfed after discovering there was nowhere in town to get a meal. Sandwiches, hors d'oeuvres, cookies, cakes, and pies were decided upon; nothing too heavy or rich. There were bottles of water and pints of milk available in metal ice buckets, as well as a coffee urn and a hot water dispenser along with tea bags and packages of hot chocolate.

A healthy crowd had descended upon the dining room, but Cas had called his assistant manager Anna to reserve the same table setup from lunch this afternoon once his invitation had been accepted. When they arrived, a few extra chairs were required and it was a tighter squeeze than before, but no one complained. 

Ellen accompanied the merry band from the venue with her plus two due to join as soon as everything was squared away at The Barn. Jody and Donna had begged off as they had an early morning ahead of them in preparation for the Christmas dinner they would all be attending the next day. Claire came in their stead, gushing about how amazing the concert had been. That was where the conversation remained for a period until Jessica and Claire started having their own talk about music that soon had Jack in their thrall.

Cas fell into a “getting to know you” discussion with John, Mary, and Ellen, which dovetailed into Christmas traditions and memories that had everyone at the table participating. Their howls of laughter greeted Dean, Sam, Jo, and Bobby when they finally arrived close to midnight. 

“I think I preferred the uncomfortable tension you cut with a knife,” Cas heard Dean tell Sam, to which his baby brother agreed.

“Sounds like we missed quite the party this afternoon,” Jo quipped.

“No. You didn’t.” Bobby was emphatic having heard the lurid details from the boys as well as their parents. “It wasn’t that kind of party.”

Jo seemed to understand what he meant and left to join her mother while Bobby greeted John and Mary. Dean and Sam shared a look that Cas was unable to decipher, but he was confident it was along the lines of _Once more unto the breach._ Their trepidation was understandable considering how horribly their last meal together went. However this time, he knew there was nothing to fear.

“What are you fools laughing at?” Dean took a seat next to Cas and kissed him as soon as he sat down. He put his arm around the back of Cas’ chair and leaned toward him.

“That year your mom had the eye infection in both eyes and insisted we use the color lights on the tree so she could see the tree clearly,” John chuckled.

“The tree was so ugly that year,” Sam lamented in his spot next to Jessica.

“It didn’t look that bad!” Mary said defensively.

“Charlie Brown’s tree before the neighborhood kids got hold of it looked better than that monstrosity,” Dean quipped.

“Did you mention that Mom picked out the tree _by herself_ before going to the eye doctor?” Sam asked. “Not that it mattered considering her vision didn’t clear until two days after Christmas.”

“And then she insisted on keeping those damn color lights for the next two years to make a point because she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong!” John crowed.

“Funny how those lights disappeared after that,” Dean pointed out.

“Stop picking on me!” Mary pleaded before pointing at her first born, eyes narrowed. “I knew that was you.”

Dean lifted a shoulder nonchalantly, picking a cookie off Cas’ plate and taking a bite. His green eyes grew large as he liked what he was eating.

“Go make yourself a plate,” Cas ordered. To the latecomers, he added, “There’s plenty of food and drink. Help yourselves.”

“Any pie?” The note of hope in Dean’s voice was adorable to Cas. He had been schooled on Dean’s adoration of all things pie and decided to make him one as a Christmas present.

“What do you think?”

“Ugh. You’re the best.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head as he, Sam, Jo, and Bobby headed over to the buffet.

It was after two in the morning when Cas, Dean, and Jack got home. 

No one had wanted to break up the party, but fatigue had started to hit their group one by one around one-thirty. Bobby and Ellen were the first to bail along with Jo (“They’re my ride,” she shrugged), but they wished everyone a merry Christmas as it was officially December twenty-fifth and promised to see everyone at Jody and Donna’s later.

Claire had been next as she had to help her mothers set up after finding out what Santa left for her. She may have an old soul, Cas noted, but she was a kid when it came to Christmas.

Jack had grown listless, a sure sign it was time for the Kline-Novak family to bid their loved ones farewell. He only got that way when he was very tired. Dean also had been ready to go as the adrenaline that had fueled him post-concert had worn off about thirty minutes ago. Factor in the emotional rollercoaster the day had been and it was amazing they all had lasted as long as they had. Cas had no intention of arguing about ending the night. His bed was calling him and he had his own Christmas morning plans to adhere to, as well.

At home, Jack went straight upstairs to his bed after telling his father and Dean good night. Cas locked the back door as they had entered through the mud room into the kitchen, and double-checked the front door was secure. He found Dean staring up at the brightly lit and fully decorated Christmas tree in the darkened living room with his hands in the pockets of his charcoal tailored trousers.

Normally when performing, the brothers would wear dark jeans and layer an open, button-up over a T-shirt. For tonight, they opted for something a little more polished. Dress pants with the shirt tucked in, minus the tee. Jo even wore a sleeveless dress paired with a set of tall boots she loved.

“You okay?” Cas wondered, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck while hugging his waist from behind. He rested his head next to Dean’s. “Aside from you being tired.”

“Man, I am _exhausted_. But I can’t stop staring at this gorgeous tree and thinking how fucking perfect this Christmas is turning out. To think I was good with just being in Santa’s village for the week singing and soaking in the atmosphere.”

He placed his arms over Cas’, lolling his head back and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

“And now you’re moving here to be with me,” Cas said softly.

“I can’t wait. Thank God the place is furnished. I don’t have a lot, but I have a feeling once I’m settled, it won’t look that way. Just wish I had the keys in my hand, you know?”

“Maybe Santa left them in your stocking.”

Dean snorted.

“Fine. I’ll go look.” Pulling away, Cas walked over to the mantlepiece where their stockings hung.

“I have a stocking?!”

“Jack hung it up when he got home from work. He was so excited when Mrs. Tran, his chemistry teacher who also has a holiday side business, told him she had finished it. It was a late order and she always is booked months in advance for her handmade Christmas stockings and ornaments that he figured you wouldn’t have it till next year. But because it was Jack and he happens to be good friends with her son Kevin, she made an exception.”

Cas put up a hand when Dean moved to see his stocking. “No. You can see it for the first time tomorrow. It’s his present for you.”

The sentiment hit him like a freight train slammed straight into his chest. “Oh, wow. That’s... I….” Dean found it hard to find the words to express how much the gift meant to him. “You sure he has to go to college? He could just hang out here with us and work at the lodge.”

“He wasn’t keen when I floated that idea.” Cas smiled. “Somehow, I doubt you’ll change his mind.”

Turning to where the stockings were hung, he reached over to where a small, red box dressed in white ribbon and topped with a bow sat on the base of the holder supporting Dean’s. “Would you look at that?”

“What?” Dean craned his neck, trying to see in the limited light. “Is it for me? Has Santa been here?”

“Looks like it. Gifts are even under the tree.”

A quick glance to confirm what Cas said was true. Dean hadn’t even noticed, so taken he had been with the stately fir and his desire for a long winter’s nap. His attention snapped back to his boyfriend when he felt the box touch his palm. Cas led him over to the couch, the tree offering just enough illumination.

With trepidation that was more nervous energy than anything, Dean pulled off the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a pewter Metallica logo keychain with two keys attached. He huffed out a laugh when he saw the keychain. A moment later, the reality of the moment settled on him. Something didn’t compute. Seconds passed as he sorted through the possibilities. There was one he kept coming back to, so he asked his boyfriend.

“Cas, do you own my house?”

“Yes. It was mine when I first moved here. I lived there till Kelly got sick. That’s when I moved in here. For whatever reason, I couldn’t bear parting with the place. So when I learned renting it out was an option, I leapt at the chance. Turns out it’s a decent moneymaker. Its helped me contribute a little extra to Jack’s college tuition fund and feather my own nest egg.”

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I wanted you to make your own decisions without thinking I was pressuring you in any way.” Cas sighed. “I saw the look on your face that night we drove by it. Love at first sight. Just like it was for me. When you said you were thinking about moving here, I knew it was the only rental on the market, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything out of fear you would think I was trapping you.”

His father’s words from this afternoon blared in Dean’s head, which he bowed in shame as he fingered the Metallica keychain. He hated that Cas had feared the worst from him. He also understood it. Relationships were hard enough, but navigating your partner’s feelings whether you had been together ten days or ten years could be treacherous without open communication.

“I get it. I do. But no more secrets. What we’re starting is going to be tricky enough with me on the road for months. These things start small yet have a way of snowballing.” He wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s nape. “I want you to tell me everything that rolls around inside that beautiful head of yours. Deal?”

“Only if you promise me the same.” Cas placed his hand over Dean’s heart.

“Done.”

“Then, we agree.” He leaned in and captured that mouth in a sweet, chaste kiss. It was all he could afford as his energy levels were dropping fast.

“Does this mean I get a discount since I’m boning the landlord?”

“No.”

“Good.” Dean kissed him possessively using up what energy he had left. “I never mix business with pleasure.”

“You better not,” Cas growled.

A few more kisses, then Dean dropped his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I want nothing more than for us to have sex, but I’m going to pass out right here if we don’t get to bed.”

Cas rubbed his back and pressed his lips to his shoulder. “We’re starting this honesty thing now, huh? Okay.”

Dean sat up with a smirk on his lips. “Brat.”

When he woke up Christmas morning, Cas was still passed out. Dean watched him sleep, a lazy grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He could hear Jack moving around downstairs and the grin grew broader. This was so damn perfect. Everything he had been through was worth it since it led to Cas and Jack.

He had a family. _Son of a bitch._

The first thing Cas saw when his eyes fluttered open was Dean staring at him adoringly with the most amazing smile. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, angel.” Dean brushed his lips against Cas’, waiting till his love was more awake before kissing him properly. “I love the keyring. I forgot to say it last night. It’s awesome. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I found it online. Paid an exorbitant fee to get here in time, but it was worth it.” He scooted closer, snuggling against the man for whom he had fallen hard. It felt wonderful to have Dean hold him close. His scent was amazing.

“I was waiting for you to say the town has a blacksmith.” He was kidding. Kind of.

Chuckling, Cas replied, “Don’t say that to Jody. It will give her awful ideas.”

A barking laugh tore out of Dean. “I won’t say a word. Promise.”

They lay like that for several minutes before Dean broke the silence. “I have a gift for you.”

Cas pulled back to look at him in surprise. “You do? Dean, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yeah, well….” He swallowed, suddenly completely nervous. “It’s a work in progress. I wrote the first draft a couple days ago, but I’m still tweaking it.”

Now, Cas was sitting up, the bedding pooling around his waist hiding his sweatpants. The tee had ridden up around his midsection. Damn, did that image of Cas’ stomach peeking out wake up his cock. His mussed brown hair only added to the sexiness.

“You wrote me a song?”

Dean’s nerves faded as he took in the astonishment on his boyfriend’s face. He had never written a song for anyone till Cas and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“You inspired me. You _do_ inspire me. Every day.”

“Play it for me tonight when we get home.”

“Absolutely.”

Smiling, Cas leaned down and kissed him thoroughly as a thank you. “Breakfast. Then, I have to bake your gift so it can cool while we’re at Jody and Donna’s. It’s already after eleven.”

Now, it was Dean’s turn to sit up with astonishment on his features. His eyes followed Cas as he made his way to the en suite bathroom. “You’re baking? Does that mean pie?”

Saying nothing, Cas walked over to the window. “Looks like Santa also delivered a white Christmas. There’s at least three inches out there.”

“Pie and snow?” Dean hoped like hell that was the case, not sure which he was more excited about.

Cas wore a Cheshire cat grin as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

“It’s pie,” Dean said to himself with a huge smile on his face.

No one had ever gifted him a homemade pie before. He didn’t even care what kind. Jack had told him that Cas was a genius in the kitchen, particularly his baking skills. Dean’s mouth watered at the goodness that lay in store for him tonight. 

The same goodness that would be there for him every day from now on.

And that’s when Dean realized the truth.

_He loves me._

Which was perfect because Dean loved Cas right back.


	8. Chapter 8

# EPILOGUE

  
  


#### Six Months Later

“I can’t believe it’s over. All those years. Gone in the blink of an eye.”

“How does it feel to be the parent of a high school graduate? And not just any graduate. The valedictorian?”

Despite the twinge of melancholy, Cas only had one answer for Dean. “Awesome.”

“Hell yeah!”

The graduation ceremony had been held outside that evening at the football stadium of Snow Falls High School with overcast skies. On the field had sat the senior class in their caps and gowns. School officials had taken their seats on the stage in front of them along with the valedictorian and salutatorian, while family members had populated the stands.

Jack had delivered his speech among much fanfare from his friends on the field and his family in the bleachers. The Hanscum-Mills clan had rivaled Cas and Dean, but it was clear who was loudest when Jack told the crowd, “That’s my dad and his boyfriend. They’re super proud of me.”

Now, Jack was on a bus with his classmates to the town of Mitchell, where the afterparty would be held. He wouldn’t be home till tomorrow as he was spending the night at a friend’s house. This left Cas and Dean to have the rest of the evening to themselves.

Ensconced in Dean’s home, they were curled up on the couch, reminiscing about the ceremony. Dean had officially moved in three months ago, once he was able to schedule a time to bring out the rest of his belongings from California. Basically the only things he didn’t bring with him was his bed (which he sold) and Sam (who despite being on the precipice of moving into a new place with his fiancée Jessica kinda wanted to come along).

“Do you need me to run to the bathroom and grab the tissues?” Dean offered. “I don’t mind your tears staining my shirt, but I draw the line at snot.”

“You’re such a dick,” Cas shot back, wiping his nose playfully on Dean’s dress shirt.

“I’m a dick who is willing to get his brat some tissues.” He got up, returning with the box in hand. Cas shook his head, so Dean dropped it on the coffee table.

“Thank you for getting them, but I think I’m good now. I’ve been crying on-and-off all day and I finally feel all dried out.” Cas took Dean’s hand in both of his. “I am just so damn proud of him and of what he’s accomplished. So is Kelly. We both could feel her with us today. I just wish she physically could have been here to watch our son receive his diploma. It’s days like this I miss her most.”

Dean bent over and kissed each of his boyfriend’s hands. “She is so proud of both of you. You raised that kid into the amazing man he is today. His success up to now is, in part, because of you and all the support and encouragement and love you gave him. The two of you will always be with him.

“I am so damn proud of you, too, angel.”

Cas brushed his lips against Dean’s before capturing his mouth, pouring as much adoration and gratitude into the kiss as possible. 

“You have been a Godsend this week,” he told him as he pressed their foreheads together. “I am eternally grateful to you for putting up with my rubbery emotional state. You are my rock. I love you so much.”

This was far from the first time those three little words had been said, but they punched Dean right in the heart tonight. He had been the one to first say it a month after Christmas. They had been talking on the phone as Dean was out of town on a mini tour with Scrapyard Dogs, riding the wave of fresh attention their appearances at the Winter Festival had brought them while promoting their latest album that had come out back in October.

It had been their first separation and Dean had been missing his man so fucking much, he just said it. He hadn’t even cared if Cas didn’t say it back. That wasn’t the point. Only he had said it back with zero hesitation. Ironically, it made them miss each other even more as Cas had admitted to wearing one of Dean’s T-shirts to bed so he could be closer to him. Dean regretted he hadn’t been more forward thinking and grabbed something of his boyfriend’s.

A mistake that would not be repeated when he headed back out on the road next week for a summer concert tour that included Scrapyard Dogs’ annual tradition of headlining the Lawrence, Kansas, Fourth of July celebration. Cas and Jack would be joining him and Sam for five days in their hometown before hitting a few other stops with the brothers as Cas would be taking two weeks off. It had been Dean’s idea for his family to come along, which they loved. A final trip before Jack had to leave for college.

“I love your rubbery emotional state almost as much as I love you. I’m just happy I could be there for you. I can’t wait to have you and Jack with me on tour. Even for just two weeks. It will be _awesome._ Then, the three of us will do our own road trip to Princeton to get Jack settled in his dorm.”

Despite the teen’s lifelong wish to attend Columbia, it had been Princeton University that had won him over in the end. On top of it, he had received a full-ride scholarship thanks to his exemplary academic and service records. The tuition fund his family had started for him would be transferred into Jack’s name in four years upon his receiving his bachelor’s degree.

Dean said this last part so nonchalantly that Cas almost didn’t catch it. “You’re coming with us?!”

“I worked it out with Sam and Bobby a few weeks ago, but I wanted to wait to surprise you. Jack knows. Made sure to check with him that he would want me tagging along on such a huge moment. I would have been cool had he wanted it to be the two of you. Plus, this allows Sammy to take a much needed vacation somewhere tropical with Jess.”

“And gives Bobby time with Ellen.”

“Exactamundo.” Dean looked at Cas pensively. “You good with me coming? Haven’t changed your mind?”

Cas smiled wide. “I am more than good, love. I just convinced myself it wasn’t going to happen. Was it too difficult to make it work?”

“A little tricky, but we were able to reschedule with the venue for mid-October. Don’t worry about it. It all worked out. Luckily, our stock has risen since the Christmas Eve show, so they were more than happy to accommodate us as it’s an acoustic set and we weren’t outright bailing.”

Scrapyard Dogs continued to be the scrappy band with critical favor and devoted fans they always were, but now had a few more promoters and bigger name musical acts interested in working with them. With the little extra clout, Dean and Sam were able to set their tour schedule more to their liking, allowing them more time to spend with their families when not in the studio.

“Well, I’m happy it all worked out. I can’t wait to see Lawrence and have you there with me to drop off Jack.” Cas started playing with Dean’s hands, rubbing his fingers between his own fingers and thumbs.

Eyebrow raised, Dean knew this gesture meant Cas was horny. He tended to become rather tactile when he wanted sex. Cas had to spell it out for him the first couple times he got this way, but Dean was a quick study and learned the telltale signs. In truth, he was always horny for Cas, but when his lover got this way, it meant Cas was in an experimental mood. 

He wanted to play.

“What are you in the mood for, angel?” 

The octave drop sent a shiver up Cas’ spine. “Do you have what we talked about?”

Those green eyes widened, excited about how this portion of the evening was unfolding. “I’ll grab the whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the fridge.”

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom. Rope and blindfold in the bottom goody drawer on my side?”

Cas and Dean had replaced the single drawer nightstands on either side of the queen-sized bed with those with three drawers when they realized they needed room for their toys. Dean didn’t mind storing them at his place since he had the extra space. Plus, Cas had some essentials in his bedroom. Whenever they played there, Dean would just pack whatever else they needed.

“Yep. I want you naked when I get in there!” Dean commanded as he made his way to the kitchen.

“So long as you know you’re up first.” Cas didn’t wait for his lover’s reply as he knew there wouldn’t be one.

They had all night to play and enjoy each other’s bodies.

And the rest of their lives to explore life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my Hallmark with smut Christmas AU! Thank you so much for reading and commenting!
> 
> As a bonus, here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/11O07DuMWx4o2i4NYtjPJx?si=KWJYTZrgQae0_XM4h2oFmQ) comprised of the songs featured in the story.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
